Dulce Posesion
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Ella es una cantante que vive en el centro de atención, y no pude resistir a sus admiradores…y Él es un guardaespaldas práctico, y hombre de una sola mujer.
1. CAPITULO UNO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**DULCE POSESION**_

ARGUMENTO

_**Ella es una cantante que vive en el centro de atención, y no pude resistir a sus admiradores…**_

_**Escandalosa y fuera de control, Katie Bell es una mimada estrella del pop que vive fuerte y rápido, siempre dejando atrás su pasado y las pesadillas que la atormentan. Está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere, incluidos los groupies, porque no puede soportar estar sola. Así en la cama, es la más alegre, incluso si eso significa cerrar la parte más profunda de ella…**_

_**Él es un guardaespaldas práctico, y hombre de una sola mujer.**_

_**CAPITULO UNO**_

— ¡Estás loco!

Xeno frunció el ceño a su hijo, Oliver.

—Cuida tu boca. Todavía puedo limpiar el suelo con tu escuálido culo.

Oliver se pasó la mano por su pelo corto y lo sujetó en la parte superior de la cabeza en un intento de apartarlo.

—Xeno—dijo Oliver con exasperación—Instalamos sistemas de seguridad.

Equipos de seguimiento sofisticados,de tecnología avanzada. Hacemos consultas.

Evaluamos la seguridad de otras personas. No somos un maldito servicio de guardaespaldas.

Xeno resolló, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó en el escritorio de su hija adoptiva. Luna miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos a su padre y hermano, pero no dijo ni palabra. Estaba demasiado pegada a la conversación.

—Si quieres dejar de vocear durante dos segundos, me gustaría explicarte por qué eres perfecto para este trabajo.

—Ah, muchacho—refunfuñó Oliver. —No puedo esperar a oír esto. Será mejor que me siente para hacerlo.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Luna, y esperó oír el último plan descabellado de su padre. No es que su padre no fuera un hombre inteligente. Era uno de los hombres más inteligentes y astutos que Oliver conocía.

Era la parte de la astucia lo que le molestaba malditamente ahora mismo. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía que estaba jodido. Y parecía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

—Newton Scamander es un viejo amigo. Vayamos hacia atrás. Servimos juntos en los marines.

Ahora es un ejecutivo discográfico importante y tiene una artista de renombre en su sello discográfico.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la artista?—Se metió Luna.

—Katie Bell.

Luna frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué viene ese ceño fruncido?—exigió Oliver.

— ¿Qué sabes?

— ¿Nunca has oído sobre ella?—preguntó Luna.

— ¿Canta música country?

Luna se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces en ese caso, ¿por qué ese ceño?

—Ella es un poco…

—Es difícil—dijo Xeno sin preámbulos.—Pero tú ya has tratado con gente difícil antes. Ella no será un problema para ti.

— ¿Por qué va a ser ella mi problema en absoluto?

—Debido a que la mayor parte de su personal de seguridad fue despedido. Y los que quedaron abandonaron. Tiene dos guardaespaldas que son tan inútiles como las tetas en un jabalí.

— ¿Y se supone que tengo que solucionar este problema?

—Newton está tratando de conseguir una empresa para reemplazarlos. Una mejor que la última ya que eran unos lameculos. Sus palabras, no las mías. A ella sólo le queda un espectáculo más y luego estará en una especie de vacaciones aquí en Londres.

Luna levantó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué diablos pasaría unas vacaciones gustosamente en Londres?

Quiero decir, una chica con esa cantidad de dinero debería ir a París o a Italia. Tal vez a una casa en una playa del Caribe.

—He dicho una especie porque hará una gala en Arena Legacy Rodeo , pero permanecerá aquí un total de dos semanas.

También tiene alguna sesión de firmas y encuentros con los admiradores en una de las tiendas de música

del centro de la ciudad.

—Oh, lo entiendo—dijo Oliver cuando se empujó hacia adelante en su asiento.—Lo que quieren es una niñera. Quieren que alguien se siente sobre ella para que se porte bien durante dos semanas.

Xeno tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado.

—Bueno, sí y no.

Oliver hizo un ruido grosero.

— ¿Por qué diablos me lo estás pidiendo? Hay otros tres tíos en esta oficina, todos capaces de hacer este trabajo.

Luna hizo toda una demostración soplándose las uñas y silbó suavemente.

—Porque todos están o casados o malditamente a punto de hacerlo, y eres el único que permanece solo. Si trato de enviar a uno de los otros chicos para pasar veinticuatro por siete con una preciosa estrella del pop, tendré a tres mujeres cabreadas sobre mi culo. No, gracias. Sin ánimo de ofender, Oliver, pero no tienes ni una oportunidad sobre las muchachas. Prefiero arriesgarme contigo.

Luna sonrió dulcemente en dirección a su hermano.

—No creas que lo conseguirás por eso—refunfuñó Oliver a Luna.

—Mira, al menos vuela a Mánchester, mira su último concierto, preséntate, y mira cómo va. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte? Creo que encontrarás que no es tan malo como piensas. Pasarás dos semanas con ella aquí, manteniéndola fuera de problemas y manteniéndola a salvo.

— ¿Cómo de peligroso es para ella?

— ¡Oh!, la mierda de las celebridades de costumbre, estoy seguro. Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de ella. Sin una protección adecuada, podría ponerse peligroso. Newton va a ponerse en contacto con una empresa de seguridad local para hacer la seguridad periférica, pero quiere a alguien en quien pueda confiar a su lado hasta que pueda venir y entrevistar a firmas más grandes que se encargarán de su seguridad para el tour. Está preocupado, y Newton no es alguien que se preocupe mucho.

— ¿Por qué diablos no sólo anulan la gala de , En la Arena Legacy Rodeo y la esconden en algún lugar privado por dos semanas y consiguen su mierda juntos para cuando ella vuelva al tour?

— ¿Tú me lo preguntas?—dijo Xeno irritado.

— ¿Cuándo el mundo del espectáculo ha tenido algún maldito sentido? Estas personas no piensan con el cerebro. Piensan con sus talonarios de cheques y el signo del dólar como guía. Es tu

trabajo ser su cerebro durante dos semanas.

Oliver gimió.

—Difícil y sin cerebro. Apenas puedo esperar.

La puerta de la oficina de Luna se abrió y Ginny asomó su cabeza. Cuando vio a los hombres, dudó.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

Oliver sonrió y le hizo señas para que entrara.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Ginny entró, elegante y menuda a pesar de su abultado abdomen. La mayor parte de las mujeres de su estatura estarían andando como un pato ya, pero todavía se movía con facilidad.

Ella le sonrió.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás?—Se inclinó para abrazarle fuerte, y él puso las manos sobre su vientre.

— ¿Se mueve la señorita Priss hoy?

—Deja de llamarla así—dijo Ginny exasperada.

—Su nombre es Mia.

Hola, Xeno—dijo mientras dejaba un beso en la mandíbula del hombre más mayor.

—Hola, Ginny. ¿Dónde está Blaize? ¿No debería estar trabajando? En realidad, ¿dónde diablos está Harry? ¿Y Theo? ¿Somos los únicos que trabajamos?

Oliver y Luna hicieron rodar sus ojos. Xeno estaba empezando a tramar algo.

—He venido a buscar a Luna. Pansy me ofreció un masaje durante el embarazo y Luna va a tener que ir para sostenerme la mano.

—Más bien a obtener su propio masaje

—murmuró Oliver.—Vosotras chicas, no me engañáis ni un poco. Te sostendré tu maldita mano, y luego tal vez Pansy me dé un masaje a mí también.

—Encuentra la mano de tu propia mujer para sostener—gruñó Blaize en la puerta.

Xeno alzó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—Ya era hora de que decidieras presentarte. ¿Qué es esto de venir a trabajar a última hora?

Blaize ignoró a Xeno. Toda su atención estaba en la mujer con curvas muy embarazadas de su hijo. Le divertía enormemente a Oliver ver a Blaize

quedarse boquiabierto por una mujer. No es que él no amara a las mujeres por regla general, pero no había nada casual o de ligón en la relación de Blaize con Ginny. El pobre muchacho estaba golpeado y era bastante patético verlo.

— ¿Qué segura estás de que si Pansy te da un masaje, eso sea bueno para el bebé?—preguntó Blaize.

Ginny hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta con una mano en la cadera.

—Pienso que eso será bueno para la madre.

— ¿Pero lastimará al bebé?

Ginny sonrió.

—Te preocupas demasiado Blaize. Ve a hacer algo de trabajo para que Luna y yo podamos tener algo de tiempo de chicas. Vamos a llegar tarde, y Draco espera que Hermione esté en casa antes del mediodía.

— ¿O qué?—murmuró Oliver. Siempre se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba en el matrimonio entre Draco y Hermione.

De todas las personas que trabajaban para Xeno, Oliver era el más lejano del entorno de Draco Malfoy.

Por lo que había sabido del hombre, era un fanático del control y guardaba a Hermione bajo su pulgar.

Luna sonrió abiertamente, y debería haber sabido por el brillo diabólico de sus ojos que ella iba a decir algo descabellado.

—Estoy bastante segura de que si llega tarde, cosechará el resultado sobre su culo.

—Algo que Theo debería pensar para ti—dijo Oliver deliberadamente.

— ¿Quién dice que no lo hace?—bromeó ella cuando tomó el brazo de Ginny y las dos se dirigieron a la puerta.

¿Estaba todo el mundo malditamente loco a su alrededor? Había oído lo suficiente para saber que su vida sexual tenía que ser la única normal en su grupo de amigos. Ni siquiera quería saber qué clase de mierda Blaize ponía sobre Ginny. Eso probablemente solo lo haría enfadarse. Y Luna. Dios.

Su hermana, por el amor de Dios.

Negó con la cabeza. No, no quería saber las depravaciones a la que sus amigos se entregaban. Él era perfectamente feliz de ser el aburrido vainilla del grupo.

Giró sus ojos a Blaize después de que las chicas se hubieran ido.

— ¿Ha habido suerte para conseguir llevarla al altar?

Blaize resopló.

—Estoy intentándolo. Créeme. Soy un hombre persistente. Sucederá pronto.

Xeno gruñó.

—El problema de los hombres de hoy es que están demasiado ocupados siendo políticamente correctos. Deberías simplemente cogerla y arrastrarla ante un sacerdote. O a Las Vegas como Theo hizo con Luna. Si te quedas esperando a que una mujer decida, serás viejo e impotente en el momento en que tu noche de bodas llegue.

Oliver soltó una carcajada.

—Eso podría explicar por qué tú has abrazado la soltería por tanto tiempo.

Xeno movió el dedo hacia Oliver y Blaize.

—Subraya mis palabras. Estoy en lo cierto. Mira lo que pasó cuando Harry se quedó indeciso en torno a Pansy. Se acercó a donde estaba ella y se la echó sobre un hombro. Entonces le dijo como iba a ser todo y voilà. Ahora ellos están casados.

Él es feliz. Ella es feliz. Final de la historia. No como aquí, que Blaize está deprimido por aquí, pareciéndose a un cachorro pateado, porque no puede convencer a la mujer que ama de que realmente él la ama, y que de verdad se quiere

casar con ella. Jesús estará llorando allá arriba en algún sitio. O riéndose histéricamente. No puedo determinar qué.

Los labios de Blaize se curvaron en una mueca.

—Ya basta, Xeno. Sabes que lo jodí con ella. No sólo puedo echarme sobre ella y obligarla a hacer lo que quiero.

—No, pero podrías muy bien plantar tus pies sobre el suelo y hacerle saber lo que sientes.

— ¡Lo he intentado!

—Entonces inténtalo con más fuerza—se quejó Xeno.—Está volviendo a haber un retroceso en algunas parejas por aquí. Es malditamente nauseabundo.

Oliver sabía que era un buen momento para escapar. Ahora mismo, cuando Xeno estaba ocupado quejándose de otra cosa.

Tal vez cuando recordara lo que quería que Oliver hiciera, la casa discográfica se habría rendido y habría contratado a otra persona.

Estaba casi en la puerta. Un paso más y estaría libre.

—Tu billete de avión está sobre tu escritorio—le advirtió Xeno.—Vuelas mañana por la mañana.

Ahora vete a casa y haz la maleta.

Era un hijo de puta jodido.


	2. CAPITULO DOS

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**CAPITULO DOS**_

El estadio retumbaba con la frenética música, y un arcoiris de luces caían en cascada. Oliver estaba situado en la parte superior de las gradas, mirando por encima de la barandilla a la parte inferior. Sus oídos estallarían en cualquier momento, y se sentía tan mareado por el rápido staccato de los láseres intermitentes que se agarró de la fría barra metálica para estabilizarse a sí mismo.

Con su mano libre, llegó a su nuca y se masajeó el cuello. Había estado tenso desde que este circo había comenzado. ¿Cómo en el infierno podría alguien soportar esta cacofonía de forma habitual? Este no era su tipo de música.

¿Cómo podría ser la de alguien? ¿Cómo diablos alguien entendía ese chillido, si es que pudieran oírlo sobre el grupo? Prefería oír algo de Montgomery Gentry o Jason Aldean si tenía que someterse a un concierto.

Finalmente, el chillido se detuvo. Había un Dios.

Oliver echó un vistazo hacia el escenario para ver el paseo de vuelta de Katie Bell después de su última salida precipitada. El cambio de vestuario, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué ella se molestó con éste. Ni siquiera tenía que

estar cerca del escenario para saber que apenas llevaba nada en absoluto.

Miró al lado donde los ejecutivos de Cosmic Records veían el show con él.

Se habían presentado en su avión y le habían llevado al estadio en una limusina. Todo el asunto era ridículo, y todavía seguía maldiciendo el hecho de que había sido obligado a volar para hablar con todas las partes involucradas.

Cuando la música asaltó sus oídos una vez más, volvió su atención al escenario, justo a tiempo para ver a otra mujer escasamente vestida ir hacia Katie.

Lo mejor que pudo distinguir, las palabras de la canción sonaron algo así como "Amor de Chicas".

Resopló.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron la una frente a la otra mientras Katie cantó. Era un estudio de contraste, probablemente bien coordinado. Katie era baja y de pelo negro, si no contaba el mechón de espantoso color rosa. La otra mujer era alta,

rubia y exuberante, con un par de tetas que tenían que ser compradas y pagadas.

No necesitaba binoculares para saber eso.

Entonces ellas se acercaron, sus cuerpos ondulantes de una manera provocativa. La multitud se volvió loca mientras las mujeres se presionaban la una sobre la otra. Katie sostuvo el micro en su pecho mientras se balanceó en los brazos de la otra mujer. Cuando la canción siguió, Katie giró y recostó su culo directamente en la entrepierna de la rubia. Las dos siguieron con su pequeño

espectáculo y se bombearon la una en la otra mientras la multitud rugía en aprobación.

¿Por qué no podía haber tomado Blaize ese trabajo? Esto sería algo de su tipo. ¿Ver a dos mujeres haciéndolo? Blaize babearía como un pit bull rabioso. Por supuesto, Ginny podría patear seriamente a algún culo por ello, pero aun así.

Todo en Oliver pedía un buen trago y un envase de ibuprofeno.

Cuando la canción se paraba, las dos mujeres estaban enredadas más fuerte que un nudo en un sedal de una caña de pescar. Cuando la música murió, Katie dejó que el micro cayera y pegó sus labios a la rubia de una forma que ni una

manguera las habría separado.

No había ninguna manera de que él pudiera hacer esto. Todo sobre la mujer le ponía de los nervios, y ni siquiera la había conocido aún. No tenía que hacerlo.

Todo estaba allí para que todo el mundo lo viera. Los ejecutivos de la discográfica estarían enojados, y Xeno posiblemente no estaría muy feliz, pero si él quería esto tanto, podría hacerlo o él mismo o hacer que Harry o Blaize lo hicieran. Sus mujeres tendrían sólo que superarlo. Oliver cuidaría bien a las chicas mientras Harry y Blaize estuvieran desaparecidos. Esa imagen le hizo sonreír abiertamente.

E staba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y salir cuando un tono más suave y melodioso manó en el estadio. Le hizo detenerse durante un breve segundo y mirar hacia atrás al escenario. Katie estaba de pie en medio, un solo foco se concentraba

en ella. El resto del escenario estaba oculto.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y se le metió la loca imagen en su cabeza de que ella parecía vulnerable.

Entonces ella abrió su boca, y por primera vez esa noche, pudo escuchar claramente su voz. Manó de ella como miel suave y dulce. Se arrastró lentamente sobre su piel y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

É l miró fijamente, encantado por la imagen de ella sola, su voz inolvidable, hermosa, llenó cada rincón y hendidura de todo el espacio lleno. Fue golpeado por

la tristeza que sintió irradiando de ella. Más que tristeza, era dolor.

Sus manos agarraron el pasamano cuando se acercó, su atención enfocada completamente en la mujer que cantaba. No era una de esas insípidas canciones auto-reflexivas. Se trataba de una sobre volver a casa. Podía sentir el dolor en su voz. Eso hizo que él también lo sintiera. Infiernos, eso le dio ganas de querer volver a su casa.

Al otro lado del escenario, los mecheros llameaban y se balanceaban mientras las manos se levantaban en el aire sosteniéndolos. Se agitaban al ritmo mientras ella seguía de pie, mientras seguía, con la cara girada al cielo. Se la imaginó con los ojos cerrados mientras las últimas palabras eran derramadas de sus labios.

La música se apagó, y durante un momento, el silencio cayó en la multitud.

A continuación, estridentes silbidos rasgaron el aire, seguidos de una ovación cerrada.

Katie retrocedió y saludó a la multitud. Se inclinó una vez y se alejó rápidamente del escenario.

Los ejecutivos de la discográfica se desplazaron junto a él, y Oliver miró

para verlos mirándole.

— ¿Estás listo para que te presentemos a nuestra chica?— preguntó Newton Scamander.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza, olvidando momentáneamente que todo lo que realmente quería hacer era salir pitando de allí mientras pudiera. Con un suspiro de resignación, siguió a los tíos de traje a una zona entre bastidores.

La seguridad, si tú pudieras llamarla así, era mínima.

Los fans abarrotaban el pasillo, presionando, empujando y gritando. Cuando el montón de músculos delguarda, que estaba ante la puerta entre bastidores alzó la vista y los vio llegar, prestó atención y comenzó a empujar a los rabiosos fans a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Oliver fue empujado hacia adelante, mientras los admiradores trataban de correr por delante de él. Tropezó dentro, con una serie de obscenidades saliendo más allá de sus labios. Se las arregló para mantener la

calma. Apenas.

Newton y su compañero, se alisaban los trajes, y miraban de forma inquisitiva a Oliver. Los labios de Oliver se adelgazaron, pero apretó sus dientes y mantuvo su expresión neutra.

Le hicieron gestos hacia un área ligeramente menos llena de gente y los dos hombres aceptaron una bebida de un desgarbado chico que no podía ser más que un adolescente. Cuando le ofrecieron una copa a Oliver, él negó con la cabeza.

No es que la idea de un litro de vodka no fuera muy atractiva, pero en este momento, si comenzaba a beber, no pararía.

Miró alrededor de la sala, que, después de considerarlo más, era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado en primer lugar. E staba sólo atestada. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y trató de no parecer tan aburrido y tan incómodo como se

sentía.

Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Katie apareció, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Dos hombres, que sólo pudo asumir que serían sus guardaespaldas, la flanqueaban. Él arqueó una ceja mientras que uno de ellos comenzó ponerse más cerca de ella y personal, mientras se tambaleaban en dirección a Oliver.

Cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su pecho, ella le dio un manotazo juguetón, y luego sonrió al guardaespaldas con una mirada de "ahora no, más tarde".

Otro hombre se colocó delante de Katie, deteniendo su avance hacia los ejecutivos discográficos. Ella frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, pero con la misma rapidez convirtió su expresión en una más neutral mientras miró al tipo.

—Te veías y sonabas como una mierda ahí, Katie.

¿Qué maldito problema tienes?

Las cejas de Oliver se unieron y se encontró mirando con ceño fruncido esa flagrante falta de respeto en el tono del otro hombre.

Quienquiera que fuera el tipo, no estaba preocupado por las repercusiones de su arrebato. Oliver echó un vistazo a Katie, esperando que ella espantara al nuevo estúpido tío, pero no pudo leer ni una cosa en su cara o en sus ojos.

Era como si ella ni siquiera estuviera allí.

—Tienes que usar tu tiempo libre para centrarte—siguió el tipo.—Consigue un masaje. Echa un polvo. Todo lo que sea necesario, pero no aparezcas en Londres sonando como la chillona que has sido antes.

Whoa. Esto comenzaba a ponerse divertido.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo?—preguntó Oliver a Newton de forma casual.

—Su manager, John Dawlish.

Connor no podía leer ninguna desaprobación en el tono de Newton. Tal vez John decía lo que todos los demás pensaban.

Pero entonces Oliver vio la mirada en los ojos de Newton. Él parecía cruel.

— ¿Siempre se dirige a ella así?

Newton dio una breve cabezada.

—Sí. Mira, tendrás que lidiar con él. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Pero tú trabajas para mí. No para ese pequeño cabrón. Recuerda eso.

Los hombres se mantuvieron silenciosos cuando Katie finalmente se apartó de su manager y luego se detuvo cuando ella puso sus ojos en Oliver. Este tomó su tiempo para reconocer su presencia. El problema era, que la mujer claramente estaba acostumbrada a que la gente estuviera atenta a ella cuando entraba en una habitación. El infierno se helaría antes de que él fuera uno de ellos.

Cuando él finalmente levantó su mirada para encontrar la de ella, vio unos ojos marrones cristalinos que le devolvían la mirada con el mismo desinterés que él sabía que tenían que tener reflejados en su mirada. Ella adoptó una pose aburrida mientras sus dos adláteres siguieron tomándose muchas libertades con ella.

Su mirada se trasladó a propósito a su pelo.

Las hebras azabaches se disparaban en direcciones diferentes y un mechón de rosa neón iba desde la parte superior de su cuero cabelludo hacia abajo por el costado izquierdo de su cabeza.

—Bonito pelo—dijo él.

La diversión brilló tenuemente durante un momento en sus ojos antes de que ella mirara intencionalmente a Newton y Ian.

Newton dio un paso adelante, con una sonrisa amplia e indulgente en su cara, y, ¿por qué debería ser por otra cosa cuando esta chica posiblemente le hacía hacer millones?

—Katie, me gustaría que conozcas a Oliver Lovegood. Está aquí por parte de Lovegood and Sons Security. Estábamos hablando con él sobre tu próxima parada en Londres.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante y no extendió su mano, pero entonces, él tampoco lo había hecho.

Finalmente ella apartó la mirada y revisó a Newton.

—Sabes mis sentimientos al respecto. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Oliver casi sonrió. Al parecer, no era más feliz por todo este asunto de lo que lo era él. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, lo que solo sirvió para empujar sus pequeños pechos hacia arriba. Las curvas asomaron por encima de su corsé y la pálida piel brilló con la áspera luz. Suave. Un contraste directo con su comportamiento.

Ian frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante.

—Ahora, Katie, ya hemos hablado de esto. Lovegood and Sons están altamente recomendados. Tú no tienes la seguridad suficiente, y después de los últimos meses, tú de toda la gente deberías saber que necesitas más.

Ella alcanzó para empujar a uno de sus guardaespaldas, que se estaba arrimando a su cuello. En lugar de sentirse rechazado, él se colocó de nuevo, una sonrisa perezosa en su cara le sugirió que él sería satisfecho más tarde.

Si estos imbéciles eran los encargados de su seguridad, no era de extrañar que su sello discográfico estuviera gritando por más.

Parecía que su única preocupación era como de rápidamente ellos podían meterse en sus pantalones.

Su mirada la encontró otra vez, sus ojos entrecerrados. Él la miró tranquilamente, negándose a ser él el que diera marcha atrás. No importa lo mucho que pudiera leer su repugnancia. Era dudoso que pudiera esconderlo de todos modos. Nadie era tan buen actor.

Su piel comenzó a hormiguear de una particular conciencia. La parte posterior de su cuello le picaba ferozmente, pero no quiso ceder ni un milímetro en

ese silencioso tira y afloja.

—No me gustas—dijo finalmente ella.

Para su horror absoluto, se puso erecto.

Él entonces sonrió. Una perezosa sonrisa de "me importa un carajo". Era eso o gemir por su creciente incomodidad, y comería clavos antes de permitirle saber que ella le había afectado a él.

—El sentimiento, Sra. Bell, es completamente mutuo.

Ella frunció el ceño, luego pasó un brazo alrededor de uno de los gigantes de su lado, que inmediatamente se inclinó abajo para besarla en la mejilla. El otro se acurrucó a ella al otro lado, y ella le lazó una maliciosa sonrisa.

Podía haber llevado también un cartel que dijera "me estoy follando a ambos" por toda la discreción que ella ejercía.

—Te invitaría a acompañarnos, Sr. Lovegood, pero de alguna manera parece demasiado tenso.

É l se rio entre dientes y rezó para que ella no pudiera ver su erección, porque… maldita sea.

—Me temo que soy un poco más exigente que usted en lo que concierne a mis compañeros de cama.

El color tiñó sus mejillas, y luego ella se dio la vuelta, ambos guardias inmediatamente la rodearon cuando caminó hacia la puerta.

Newton se aclaró la garganta junto a Oliver. Este le echó un vistazo.

—Katie es, uhm, ¿digamos que un poco difícil?—comenzó Newton.

Oliver estaba empezando a pensar que era su descripción estándar.

—No sigas. No tienes el suficiente dinero para hacer que yo tome este trabajo. Tendría que ser un jodido loco.

Ya estaba malditamente loco porque desde el momento que ella dijo que no le gustaba, su pene había rugido a la vida y había dicho: Ven conmigo.

Lo último que quería era a una malcriada estrella del pop a su alrededor 24 por 7, una quién le diera una erección cada vez que discutía con él.

Sería solamente una erección andante.

Katie entro en su suite y paró a Victor cuando fue a por la parte superior de su ropa. La sorpresa destelló en sus ojos cuando ella en cambio se dirigió al minibar para servirse un vaso de agua.

Justin se movió silenciosamente hacia ella y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

— ¿Algo está mal, Katie?

Ella se encogió lejos, incapaz de explicar por qué no podía aguantar de repente que ninguno de ellos la tocara.

—Sólo que no estoy de humor— dijo sombríamente.

Victor se echó a reír.

—Sin embargo, cielo, tú siempre estás de humor.

—No esta noche—dijo bruscamente.—Sólo quiero estar… sola. ¿Vale?

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro en estado de shock, y luego le devolvieron la mirada como si hubiera perdido la razón. Y a lo mejor lo había hecho.

¿Sola? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella no quería estar sola. Nunca. Lo único peor que estar sola era estar únicamente uno a uno con alguien. No le gustaba ninguna de esas opciones y se rodeaba de gente incluso mientras dormía.

¿Pero esta noche? Sí, ella podría pasarla sola. La mirada desaprobadora de Oliver Lovegood la había sacudido. Mucho más de lo que confesaría nunca en voz alta. Hacía mucho eso de forma regular.

Prosperaba en ello, incluso. No daba el culo de una rata por lo que la gente pensara de ella, y había hecho su misión en la vida dar al público tanta munición como fuera posible. Así que, ¿por qué un idiota condescendiente podría meterse bajo su piel tan fuerte?

Sacudió su cabeza, pero no pudo sacar su burlona sonrisa de su mente. La hacía sentirse incómoda.

Como si pudiera ver directamente a través de todos sus escudos, todos sus secretos y todos sus temores. Era como si él la hubiera visto desnuda y vulnerable, y no hubiera estado en absoluto impresionado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

—Katie, ¿estás bien?—interrumpió Justin Podía oír la preocupación en su voz, pero en este momento no le importaba y no tenía la energía mental necesaria para tranquilizarle.

Agitó una mano despectivamente hacia ellos y se alejó. Era una clara señal para que se fueran, y serían tontos sí la ignoraban. Podían ser íntimos con ella, pero sexo era todo lo que le ofrecían. No eran sus amigos. No eran sus confidentes. Ella no tenía eso.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y cerraba, se volvió para contemplar la suite vacía. El frío pánico clavó sus garras en su garganta y ella tomó varias respiraciones largas, para tranquilizarse. El sudor que perlaba su frente no tenía nada que ver con su rendimiento exhaustivo, y pudo sentir las náuseas en su garganta.

Miró alrededor, absorbiendo la soledad que la rodeaba, como una niebla.

Filtrándose en su piel. Envolviéndose alrededor de sus huesos hasta que estuvo paralizada en su agarre.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Agarrando los brazos con sus dedos y luego frotándoselos de arriba abajo para aplacar la frialdad que emanaba de su interior.

Oliver Lovegood había mirado en su interior.

Había mirado más allá del llamativo y descarado barniz, y la había mirado fríamente.

Desaprobación. Se había sentido desnuda ante él, y esto la enojó mucho. Él no era nadie para ella.

Sólo algún lacayo que su compañía discográfica quiso contratar como su niñera. Al diablo con eso.

Querían que alguien la frenara, y ese frío hijo de puta, probablemente se deleitaría precisamente haciendo eso. Sobre su cadáver.

Se agarró a su cólera, la montó como si fuera alguien desesperado para viajar en el viento. La alternativa era el miedo.

Un golpe sonó en su puerta y voló a abrirla, el alivio se disparó por su sistema. Abrió para ver a Newton y Ian allí de pie con su aduladora ropa de ejecutivos, pero en este momento, estaba tan aliviada de verlos, que no le preocupó.

—Katie, ¿estamos molestándote?—preguntó Newton.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y abrió más la puerta.

—Entren. ¿Puedo ofreceros una bebida?

Entraron y miraron alrededor, sorprendidos, lo supo, por encontrarla sola.

Newton se quitó su caro abrigo, y lo echó sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Tenemos que hablar, Katie.

Ella se erizó ante su tono y puso su mejor cara de beligerante desprecio.

—Podéis hablar. No tengo por qué escuchar.

Ian, que no llevaba muy bien las confrontaciones, parecía como si quisieraestar en cualquier parte, salvo allí. Lo que estaba bien porque ella no estaba demasiado contenta por estar aquí tampoco.

—Necesitas a Oliver Lovegood…

—No necesito a nadie—dijo glacialmente.

—Le necesitas—dijo Newton firmemente. —He dejado que las cosas continuaran como siempre.

Has estado incumpliendo el contrato y lo he dejado estar. Hasta ahora. Oliver Lovegood básicamente me dijo que me fuera a la mierda y se volvió de nuevo a Londres. Tú vas a ir allí y hacer todo lo que sea necesario para hacerle reconsiderar su postura.

Su boca cayó abierta.

— ¿Perdóname?

—Ya me has oído—dijo en tono grave.—No te voy a dar otra opción, Katie.

Haces eso o estarás despedida, y confía en mí, ni siquiera con lo grande que eres, no verás otro sello discográfico hasta que no recojas toda la mierda que has tirado.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—No me amenaces, Newton.

Su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero la determinación todavía brillaba en sus ojos.

—Las cosas no pueden seguir como están, Katie. Has tenido suerte, pero tarde o temprano, la suerte se va acabar. Necesitamos a Oliver Lovegood para comprarnos algo de tiempo para contratar algo más de seguridad, te guste o no. Él

no está más feliz por este arreglo de lo que tú estás.

He llamado a su jefe, para que insista con él. Quiero que lleves tu culo a Londres para reforzar el tema.

Vas a ser agradable. Serás complaciente. Harás todo lo necesario para que esté de acuerdo en aceptar el trabajo. Y entonces, —dijo, agitando un dedo—vas a portarte bien.

Ella apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron.

Abrió su boca para protestar, pero él hizo que la cerrara con una rápida sacudida de su cabeza.

—No hables. Vas a volar después del concierto de este fin de semana. Eso os dará a ti y a él unos días para calmaros.

Chasqueó los dedos a Ian y los dos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Se hundió en el sofá como un globo desinflado.

Se pasó sus nerviosos dedos por su pelo, tirando de sus extremos repetidamente. Oliver Lovegood era un culo arrogante.

Pero más que eso, la asustaba. Y eso le cabreaba.

Era presumido y demasiado malditamente guapo.

Su ceño se frunció con irritación. ¿Apuesto? Sí, lo era. Podría conseguir aceptarlo, era exactamente el tipo de hombre por el que se sentía atraída. Alto. Fuerte y silencioso. Y Castaño.

Castaño con diferentes tonos y matices, pero era robusto, delicioso.

Tenía debilidad por los Castaño. No solía sentirse atraída por los buenos tipos, del tipo de corte militar, pero él se veía bien. Parecía malditamente bien. Sólo añadido a su aspecto rudo.

Tenía unos ojos penetrantes azules que veían demasiado. Cortaban directamente a través de las capas con velocidad supersónica. Tal vez era algún maldito superhéroe. Se rió. Tal vez se supuso que debía ser un maldito superhéroe.

Sí, podría haberle llevado a su habitación si no fuera por el hecho que se aborrecieron el uno al otro a simple vista. Ni siquiera lo pudo decir hasta que había tenido una reacción inmediata a él. Su aversión había sido en defensa propia. Más como una respuesta de "yo te odio porque me odias".

¿Y ahora Newton quería que volara a Londres y se humillara? Jesús. No se arrastraba. Nunca. El mero pensamiento casi la asfixió.

¿Por qué necesitaba a ese maldito Oliver? No necesitaba malditamente a nadie, y así era el modo que le gustaba.

Oliver podría tomar su arrogante y mojigato ego y tirarse por un muelle.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá y apoyó sus pies en la mesa de café. No debería haber despedido a Victor y Justin. Podrían estar teniendo sexo caliente y sudoroso en este momento y ella podría caer en el olvido. En su lugar estaba loca como el infierno porque si quería mantener su empleo, iba a tener que jugar a ser

agradable con un buen muchacho sin ningún sentido del humor.

Por un momento se sintió tentada a llamar a Victor y Justin. Estarían más que felices de meterse en la cama con ella, y así no se sentiría tan terriblemente sola.

Pero aunque lo intentara, no podía hacer que la mirada desaprobadora de la cara de Oliver Lovegood se disolviera de su memoria. Y eso hacía que se enfadara aún más porque eso le importara.


	3. CAPITULO TRES

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Maya Banks de la serie dulce _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_CAPITULO TRES_

Oliver entró en Lovegood con paso seguro con el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza que ya sacudía su cerebro. Su vuelo de Manchester se había retrasado.

Había pasado seis horas en Oxford, y justo cuando había estado listo para decir que se jodieran, su vuelo había embarcado.

Entonces cuando había aterrizado, tenía seis mensajes de voz, tres de ellos de Xeno, y otros tres de Blaize, quien se había deleitado con hacerle pasar un mal rato sobre su reunión con la diva del pop. Gilipollas.

—Hey, estás de vuelta—llamó Luna desde su oficina cuando pasó.

Su ceño se convirtió en una sonrisa, y se apoyó en la puerta de entrada de Luna.

—Sí, estoy de vuelta. Por fin. Eres un regalo para mis doloridos ojos.

—Oí que no fue demasiado bien—dijo, sus ojos Grises brillaban con simpatía.

Renunció a la idea de colarse en su oficina para desahogarse y se metió en la de Luna, donde se acomodó en un asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Déjame adivinar. Blaize se ha estado deleitando con los cuentos de mi tortura.

La alegría brillaba en sus ojos cuando trató de reprimir su risa.

—Bueno, uhm, sí. Me temo que lo hizo.

—Asno—murmuró Oliver.

— ¿Fue tan malo?

Oliver suspiró. Amaba entrañablemente a su hermana, y no tenía ninguna intención de quejarse con ella durante más de una hora.

Así que ignoró la pregunta.

— ¿Dónde están Theo y Harry?

Ella aceptó el cambio de tema con su buen carácter habitual, pero sus ojos brillaron especulativamente como para decirle que conseguiría sacarle la mierda más tarde. Sí, ella era dulce, pero también podía volverse completamente diabólica.

—Están en un trabajo. Xeno debería llegar dentro de poco, y, para ser sincera, no tengo ni idea de dónde está Blaize.

—Maldita sea.

— ¿Evitando a Xeno ?—preguntó ella, sus labios estremeciéndose por otra sonrisa.

—Es inútil. El viejo excéntrico se presentaría sólo en mi piso.

Luna se rió entonces.

—Sí, lo haría. Ha estado murmurando por lo bajo, sobre insubordinación y empleados testarudos después de la llamada de los ejecutivos para decirle que te habías largado.

Oliver hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Sí él quiere tanto el maldito trabajo, entonces puede enviar a Blaize.

Encajaría totalmente con esa polluela.

—Y tú no lo haces.

—Ella es… es… No tengo palabras.

—Wow, Oliver Lovegood sin palabras. Y sobre una mujer. Nunca pensé que lo vería.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—No es lo que piensas. Ella es…—No podía terminar ni siquiera. Luna se echó a reír, su largo pelo rubio temblaba sobre sus hombros. Alcanzó para limpiarse las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos y siguió riéndose.

Él hizo rodar sus ojos hacia el cielo y se preguntó si pedir que le cayera un rayo repentinamente sería demasiado.

—Ahí estás.

Oliver se estremeció cuando la voz ronca de Xeno llenó el cuarto.

—Aquí estoy—refunfuñó, sin girarse en la silla.

Xeno entró y sonrió a Luna.

—Tu marido me dijo que te dijera que llegará tarde y que no le esperes.

Sus mejillas se colorearon, y una sonrisa suave se extendió sobre su rostro.

—Creo que saldré, entonces.

_Traidora_, articuló Oliver hacia ella.

Ella le guiñó un ojo, y luego recogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

Xeno se volvió para mirar duramente a Oliver.

—Ahora. Tú.

Oliver levantó la mano.

—No quiero oír nada, Xeno.

Xeno gruñó.

—Bueno, vas a escuchar—se apoyó contra el escritorio de Luna y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.—No me importa lo que pasó en Manchester.

Este trabajo es un favor personal a un amigo. Le dije que lo haríamos, y no puedo prescindir de cualquiera de los otros para que lo haga. Tú lo harás.

Oliver apretó juntos los dientes.

—Sólo porque todos ellos tienen el pobre sentido de conseguir estar jodidos por una mujer y piensan que necesitan estar casados no significa que tengo que tomar cada maldito trabajo que cae en tu escritorio ahora.

Xeno resopló.

—No tiene sentido molestarse por algo trivial. Estás actuando tan mal como esa estrella pop de la que no quieres hacer de niñera.

Oliver frunció el ceño pero Xeno levantó su mano.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor.

Oliver gimió.

—Ella llega en avión este viernes. Cenarás con ella la noche del viernes y luego vendrá a la oficina el sábado por la mañana para una reunión contigo y conmigo.

— ¿Por qué voy a encontrarme con ella para cenar?—exigió Oliver.

—Debido a que los dos habéis empezado, obviamente, con el pie equivocado, y tendréis que hacer las paces si tenesmos la esperanza de hacer este trabajo.

—Maldita sea, Xeno. Vete tú a cenar con ella. Yo vendré a la reunión el sábado, pero no tengo ningún deseo de pasar cinco minutos a solas con ella, y mucho menos una cena entera.

Xeno le miró durante un buen rato.

— ¿Estás rechazando el trabajo?

Oliver juró largo y duro.

—No, estoy malditamente bien no rechazándolo.

Lo has hecho algo personal pidiéndome el favor y sabes muy bien que no te diré que no. Pero no tiene

que gustarme.

Xeno sonrió. Viejo ladino hijo de puta.

—Newton Scamander enviará toda la información pertinente por e-mail, así como lo que quieren de nosotros en cuanto a la seguridad. Mañana por la tarde quiero que te sientes en la teleconferencia que él y Ian Claverdon dirigirán.

Entonces, tú y yo discutiremos a fondo el plan de juego de modo que cuando ella llegue el viernes, vosotros dos podáis hablar acerca de lo que se hará durante su estancia en Londres. Dejé un archivo detallado sobre tu escritorio. Eso te dará una

muy buena idea de lo que este trabajo implicará.

—Está bien—rezongó Oliver.

Xeno se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta. De mala gana, Oliver se puso de pie y giró para seguirlo. Xeno se paró en la entrada y se paró frente a él.

El viejo taimado se esforzaba por mantener la cara seria.

—Piensa en ello de esta forma. Has estado quejándote porque deseabas tomar unas vacaciones durante mucho tiempo. Ahora conseguirás dos semanas enteras.

—Vete a la mierda—masculló Oliver.

Oliver estaba sentado en la barra del Cattleman's, bebiendo lentamente una cerveza fría mientras esperaba que Katie Bell hiciera acto de presencia.

Comprobó su reloj de nuevo, se irritó al ver que llegaba quince minutos tarde.

Xeno estaba descontento de que no hubiera escogido un lugar más elegante, pero entonces, por lo que había visto, Katie no era el epítome de clase, y si había sido obligado a soportar esta reunión, entonces ella podría muy bien ir, a su propio terreno.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior leyendo las notas que Xeno había recogido.

Blaize había aparecido, sólo demasiado feliz para enseñarle el último diario sensacionalista bajo su nariz con una sonrisa satisfecha, el muy come

mierda. Como una mujer podía causar tantos problemas y conseguir tanta prensa, era algo que estaba más allá de él.

Su viaje al supermercado para conseguir un filete y un paquete de seis cervezas se había agriado cuando se dio cuenta que todas las revistas en la caja tenían algún cuento de sus últimas travesuras o alguna imagen publicitaria pegada en sus portadas.

Parecería que no había nada de la mujer que fuera protegido del mundo, y peor aún, ella parecía perfectamente de acuerdo con ello.

Se tomó el último trago de su cerveza y empujó la botella vacía la barra.

Cuando miró de reojo, la vio entrar, y para su sorpresa, no estaba acompañada por sus guardaespaldas. No era algo muy inteligente.

Estaba vestida con pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca normal. No había ni un atisbo rosa en su pelo, y ni una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro. Parecía perfectamente limpia y sana. Demonios.

Sus dedos se metieron en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, y ella miró a su alrededor con cautela.

La inquietud se elevaba de su cuerpo como una nube.

Parecía insegura, y de nuevo fue golpeado por la extraña vulnerabilidad que había visto durante su último tema en el concierto. Era evidente que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Finalmente su mirada se clavó en la suya, y él levantó su mano en señal de saludo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, y era como si ella cerrara su actitud en su lugar. La arrogancia estaba de vuelta con creces.

Ella retorció los labios y se acercó más, lanzando su bolso sobre el taburete de la barra, mientras se deslizaba hasta la barra a su lado.

—Bonito lugar—arrastró sus palabras.

—Eso pienso.—Levantó un dedo hacia el camarero.— ¿Alguna bebida?—le preguntó cuándo se acercó el camarero.

—Sólo agua.

—Una cerveza y agua—ordenó Oliver.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en la madera llena de cicatrices de la barra.

Mientras meneó su cuerpo para acercarse más para poderse apoyar, él atrapó una bocanada de su perfume. Para su sorpresa olía suave, incluso

agradable. Habría esperado algo fuerte e irresistible.

Como ella.

—Entonces—dijo mientras hacía una V con sus dedos y los presionaba en sus labios.—Aquí estamos.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y se volvió de lado para mirarle.

—Mira, seamos al menos honestos. No me gustas.

No te gusto. Ninguno de nosotros queremos estar aquí y no quiero que hagas de mi niñero más de lo que tú quieres ser mi maldita niñera.

A pesar de sí mismo,se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo.

—No te molestarás en negarlo, ¿verdad?—ella dijo secamente.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡No! No veo el punto para lanzar una cortina de humo.

Ella suspiró de nuevo.

—Supongo que no te dieron más opción que a mí.

— ¡No!

—No eres un hombre de muchas palabras, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tú más o menos lo has dicho todo.

—Bueno, es obvio que no seremos los mejores amigos para siempre, entonces, ¿por qué no nos sentamos aquí durante unos minutos, tú puedes tomarte una cerveza o dos, y luego podemos dejarla y fingir que jugamos a ser agradables?

Oliver sonrió, y, aunque esto le doliera, se encontró completamente no odiando pasar unos minutos más con ella.

—Puedo jugar a ser agradable durante unos minutos—concedió.

Ella resopló.

—Quieres decir si no nos hacemos caso el uno al otro.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Miró sobre ella otra vez, notando el mechón ausente y la ostentación.

—Pareces… diferente.

Ella le lanzó una torva mirada.

—Por si acaso piensas que el pelo rosa y la ropa llamativa son sólo parte del espectáculo y que por debajo soy realmente esta agradable chica, aburrida, déjame disuadirte de esa idea. Sólo no quise que mi culo fuera pateado al entrar a un lugar como este con otro tipo de ropa distinto al de buena chica.

Oliver estaba fascinado por el mohín de sus labios. Casi parecía mono.

Entonces meneó su cabeza. Ella tenía tanta personalidad como un pitbull, y el pit bull posiblemente sería más amistoso.

Ella extendió sus manos y volvió sus palmas en un gesto supremo de "no me importa un carajo".

—Lo que pareces es lo que consigues.

— ¿A quién estás tratando de convencer? ¿A ti o a mí?

La cólera brilló en su rostro y entrecerró los ojos.

Podía hacerla enfadar. Ella mordía el anzuelo fácilmente.

—Sólo dime lo que se supones que harás por mí antes que podamos terminar con esto— murmuró ella.

Oliver la miró por un momento, su postura rígida, su incomodidad obvia por estar aquí con él. No debería haber venido sola, sobre todo, no a la luz de los

detalles que había conseguido de Newton.

— ¿Qué tan malo ha sido?—preguntó sin rodeos.

Ella levantó la vista,sus ojos castaños parpadeando por la sorpresa. Luego encogió sus hombros.

—Has hablado con Newton y Ian, estoy segura.

—No han estado contigo—señaló Oliver.—Unas pocas visitas en el tour, y las llamadas de teléfono desde la oficina no cuentan. No para mí. Si voy a ser responsable de tu seguridad, entonces tengo que saber exactamente con lo que estoy tratando.

Durante un momento pareció que su coraza se agrietaba, y pudo ver las líneas de fatiga marcarse alrededor de sus ojos.

—No es tan malo como ellos lo hacen parecer.

Puedo atraer un montón de eso sobre mí—levantó su pequeño hombro en gesto de indiferencia.—Nunca quise rodearme tan fuertemente por la seguridad para que el público no pudiera pasar.

Pero ahora…

—Es demasiado—adivinó Oliver.

—Es agotador. Ha habido alguna amenaza.

—Y Newton quiere tomar medidas enérgicas contra eso, y no hacerte tan accesible.

Katie asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que dime. ¿Qué tan difícil va a ser mi trabajo?

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba.

—No voy a mentirte. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a mi manera.

—No tenemos que llevarnos bien para que esto funcione, pero tienes que escuchar lo que digo.

Cada palabra. Y tienes que seguir las instrucciones.

Ella hizo un ruido grosero en voz baja.

—Sólo mantente fuera de mi camino tanto como sea posible.

—De acuerdo.

Ella lo miró de reojo y le valoró con una mirada evaluadora.

—Creo que me gusta que no estés besándome el culo.

—No es tu culo lo que quiero besar.

Su declaración los aturdió a ambos. Joder, ¿acababa de decir eso? Ella parpadeó sorprendida y luego visiblemente se retiró. El caparazón arrogante, y segura de sí misma estuvo de vuelta, pero por un momento, había visto algo en su mirada que le habló a él. Anhelo.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y plantó sus labios firmemente en los suyos.

El calor quemó un camino directamente de su boca a su polla y desolló abriendo cada terminación nerviosa a lo largo del camino. Ella lamió sus labios como desafiándolo a abrirlos para ella, pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, ella se separó y se bajó del taburete de la barra.

—Supongo que te veré mañana, entonces—ella le lanzó un saludo y salió del bar.


	4. CAPITULO CUATRO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_CAPITULO CUATRO_

Después de correr al amanecer, Oliver tomó una ducha y se dirigió a Lovegood, esperando tener tiempo para revisar el archivo de Katie Bell antes de que todo el mundo apareciera para la pseudo junta. Debió haber sabido que Xeno ya estaría allí.

Cuando entró en la Oficina, escuchó voces en la sala de conferencias y frunció el ceño. Xeno no era el único en llegar antes de tiempo.

Fue a la puerta para echar un ojo y vio a Newton Scamander tomando café con él. Xeno levantó la vista e indicó a Oliver que pasara.

—Qué bueno que llegaste temprano, hijo.

Newton tiene algo que quiere discutir contigo antes de que llegue Katie.

Apenas capaz de controlar su suspiro, sacó una de las sillas y tomó asiento frente a los dos hombres.

—Realmente aprecio que estés considerando esto—dijo Newton.—Xeno me dice que eres el adecuado para este trabajo, y la verdad es que necesito alguien de confianza.

Oliver le lanzó una mirada a Xeno ¿Adecuado?

¿Que lo calificaba para ser una _niñera/guardaespaldas_ ? Sus años en el ejército no lo prepararon exactamente para vigilar a una diva consentida.

Xeno le devolvió la mirada y Oliver reorientó su atención a Newton.

—El peligro para Katie es más específico—admitió Newton.

Y Oliver no había pensado que esto podría empeorar.

— ¿Te importaría explicar que quieres decir con eso?

—Hemos recibido lo que consideramos amenazas reales. Le pago a un equipo bastante dinero para que determine si una amenaza viene de un fanfarrón que quiere atención o si es algo que requiere seguimiento. Principalmente es lo primero y lo cortamos de raíz. Las personas no son muy inteligentes y el camino hacia ellos es generalmente fácil de seguir.

—Estáis recibiendo amenazas que no se remontan a una fuente identificable.

Newton asintió.

—Exactamente. Lo que me preocupa es que quien las está haciendo las entrega en persona.

Comenzó hace cinco espectáculos y él la ha seguido de ciudad en ciudad.

Oliver elevó una ceja.

— ¿Él?

—Suponemos que es un él.

— ¿Un fan obsesionado?

Newton frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro. Normalmente cuando tienes algún fan que está obsesionado o se cree enamorado de una estrella, hay una etapa de cortejo y después ira porque sus sentimientos no son reconocidos o correspondidos.

Esto... esto es simplemente raro e inquietante.

—Cuéntame.

—Siempre deja una nota. El lugar varía. Una vez, la pego en el autobús.

Otra, estaba en el estuche de su guitarra. Otra vez la dejó en su vestidor.

—No es de extrañar que despidieras a su equipo de seguridad—murmuró Oliver.—Nadie debió lograr acercársele tanto.

Newton asintió.

—Una de las muchas razones. Tampoco tenía la certeza de que no fuera uno de ellos. Me deshice de todo aquel que pude despedir. Desafortunadamente, Victor y Justin, sus dos guardaespaldas mascotas, son suyos. Ella los contrató. Pero yo quiero que los mantengas vigilados. No confío en ellos.

—Katie no mencionó nada de esto cuando nos reunimos ayer por la noche—dijo Oliver.

—Mencionó que se había vuelto más difícil mantener la distancia con los fans y que había cometido el error de ser demasiado accesible.

Newton se movió incómodamente en su silla y miró a Xeno. Xeno gruñó.

—Se lo puedes decir también. Debiste habernos dicho todo esto desde el principio. Lo último que necesita es ir a ciegas.

Jesús. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Katie no lo sabe—dijo Newton.—Se lo he estado ocultando.

— ¿Quieres decir eso de nuevo?—pidió Oliver.

—Ella no lo sabe.

Oliver negó con su cabeza incrédulo. Xeno tenía razón sobre una cosa. Las personas en el mundo del espectáculo no tenían ningún sentido común.

— ¿Qué esperabas ganar manteniéndole esto oculto? Tiene que ser cuidadosa, lo que significa que tiene que ser consciente de la amenaza potencial que se cierne sobre ella. No puede hacer eso si nadie le dice que un loco le está

acechando. No entiendo por qué no has cancelado su espectáculo o al menos su aparición en la tienda de música. ¿Intentas lograr que la maten?

Newton apretó sus labios. Oliver no le había dicho,

_eres un estúpido_, pero su tono ciertamente lo implicaba.

Newton no se veía feliz, pero si le encajaba el zapato…

—A veces Katie es su propio peor enemigo—dijo Newton.—Si se entera que un tipo raro le ha estado dejando notas, no hay manera de saber lo que haría.

No es del tipo cauteloso y que juega a lo seguro.

Y no podemos ir por allí cancelando eventos cada vez que algún loco de mierda comienza a amenazarla. Si lo hiciéramos, estaríamos fuera del negocio.

—Me parece que, con o sin amenazas, ella hace lo que le da la gana y al demonio con las consecuencias.

—Sí—dijo Newton cansado. —Algo así.

—Así es que si está haciendo lo que quiere de cualquier manera, no tiene sentido no decirle lo que está pasando. Al menos entonces quizás adoptaría un poco de auto-preservación.

Especialmente si no vas a cancelar una aparición pública que definitivamente la pone en riesgo.

Los ojos de Newton se estrecharon.

—Mira, no conoces a Katie…

Oliver alzó su mano.

—Tienes razón. No la conozco. No siento deseos de llegar a conocerla. Pero si voy a tomar este trabajo, no la voy a mimar, lo que significa que voy a ser franco con ella desde el principio. Va a estar informada de todo. Y, luego, va a hacer lo que le diga, cuando yo se lo diga, o me marcho. Es tan sencillo como eso.

—Nunca va a estar de acuerdo con ese trato autoritario.

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que vosotros me necesitáis un infierno mucho más de lo que yo os necesito. Nada me encantaría más que ella me despidiera.

—Trabajas para mí—dijo Newton rápidamente.—Ella no tiene elección.

—Entonces creo que es mejor que se habitúe a una mano firme. Está demasiado acostumbrada a que le besen el culo.

La risa de Newton sorprendió a Oliver.

—Supongo que así es como debe parecerte. Cuando alguien te etiqueta con todo el dinero que tiene, hará lo que se necesite para mantenerla feliz. Así es el negocio.

—No es mi trabajo hacerla feliz—dijo Oliver uniformemente.—Mi trabajo es mantenerla segura.

Newton sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Sabes qué, hijo? Creo que es una lástima volver a Manchester Valdría la pena ser una mosca en la pared las próximas dos semanas. No estoy seguro que Katie haya conocido a alguien al que no pueda arrollar en solo dos segundos.

—Bueno, ahora lo ha hecho.

Katie golpeteó su dedo sobre el volante del BMW y miró hacia el sistema de orientación GPS. Estaba a sólo una manzana del lugar en el cual se suponía se iba a encontrar con Oliver Lovegood. Era tentador llegar tarde, simplemente porque si, pero para ser honesta, quería terminar con todo esto lo antes posible.

Podría haber aparecido en una limusina y hacer toda una entrada, pero Oliver probablemente estaría esperando eso -él parecía esperar lo peor- y mientras que ella normalmente gozaría alimentarlo con una cuchara de plata, prefirió serperversa y sorprenderlo.

¿Qué tan patética la hacía el hecho de haber pasado una cantidad desproporcionada de tiempo analizando qué sería lo que el esperaría y, por lo tanto, ir en dirección opuesta?

Se miró sus cuidadas uñas mientras entraba en el estacionamiento, aliviada de haber pasado un día entero sin romperse una, un nuevo récord.

Su atuendo era caliente, otra vez, algo por completo _diferente-a-lo-que-él-_ _estaría-esperando._

Realmente no le atraía el estilo putita roquera pop excepto en el escenario, porque, bueno, funcionaba allí. Le encantaba la ropa cara, o, más bien la

ropa que parecía cara. Le gustaba la forma en que la sentía puesta. La forma en que se veía.

Había corrido un largo camino desde el Gwent en Gales, y primero nevaría en el infierno antes de que ella volviera alguna vez.

Incluso, ni siquiera hacía shows por allí. No es que hubiera muchos lugares donde montar un concierto del tamaño del suyo.

Maldición, ni siquiera conducía por el estado de mala muerte. Estaba segura de que su equipo la creía loca porque los hizo desviarse alrededor del estado cuando habían ido de Manchester a Irlanda.

Salió de su coche y se alisó su minifalda de gamuza. Llevaba unos tacones para matar. Eran unos zapatos que gritaban fóllame añadiéndole unos muy necesarios ocho centímetros de altura.

Le gustaba verse bien. Le daba confianza, especialmente en situaciones donde se sentía en desventaja. No es que ella alguna vez fuera a admitir tal cosa a nadie. Sólo un idiota admitiría debilidad ante sus enemigos.

Se deslizó las gafas oscuras sobre su nariz como un escudo y entró en el edificio.

— ¿Señorita Bell?

Katie giró en dirección a la voz femenina para ver a una mujer rubia de pie en la puerta de la oficina.

—Sí, soy Katie Bell—dijo.

La mujer sonrió y caminó hacia delante, con su mano extendida.

—Luna Nott. Soy hermana de Oliver. Te están esperando en la sala de conferencias. Te mostraré el camino.

Katie estrechó su mano y se sintió claramente incómoda. Luna le dio la impresión de ser una de esas personas auténticas, asquerosamente bellas, y nunca estaba segura de cómo actuar con ellas.

Nadie era genuino en su mundo.

Silenciosamente la siguió por el pasillo. Luna entró por la puerta abierta y la habitación quedó en silencio. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella cuando entró tras Luna. Katie inspeccionó la habitación con el ceño fruncido, notando bastantes

caras que no reconocía.

—Toma asiento por favor—dijo Luna.— ¿Puedo traerte un café?

Katie negó con su cabeza, pero logró sonreír ya que Luna estaba siendo tan... agradable.

—Katie me alegra de que hayas llegado.—dijo Newton levantándose

Había sorpresa en su voz. Había esperado que se retrasara. Un rápido vistazo a Oliver no le dijo nada acerca de lo que él pensaba o no pensaba. No iba a admitir que estaba decepcionada. Quería una reacción de algún tipo. Incluso si no era una buena.

Esta aparente indiferencia que mostraba para con ella le irritaba.

El hombre mayor que había estado sentado junto a Newton también se levantó, y camino hacia Katie.

—Soy Xeno Lovegood, padre de Oliver—dijo.—Es un placer conocerla, Señorita. Bell.

—Igualmente, Señor Lovegood—dijo suavemente extendiendo su mano.

—Quiero que conozca al resto de mi personal—dijo Xeno volviéndose en dirección de los hombres sentados.—Ya conoció a mi hija, Luna. Ese es su marido,Theo Nott. Junto a él está Harry Potter y sentado junto a Oliver está Blaize Zabini.

— ¿Van a estar en mi equipo de seguridad?—preguntó dulcemente.

—Sus mujeres te masticarían y te escupirían fuera—dijo Oliver secamente poniéndose de pie.

Ella elevó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces por qué están aquí?

—Para verme sufrir.

El color subió a sus mejillas. No podía pensar en una respuesta para eso.

Estaba acostumbrada a ser un auténtico acto circense.

No le hubiera sorprendido que los compañeros de Oliver hubieran venido a ver el tren descarrilarse.

Tomó asiento al final de la mesa para estar lo más lejos posible de los demás. Para su sorpresa, Oliver se trasladó a la silla junto a ella.

Estaba demasiado cerca y ella se movió nerviosamente en su asiento. Él miró en su dirección una vez y levantó una ceja. Maldición, pero el hombre era sexy en una forma desdeñosa y molesta. Debía de ser una masoquista. Era la única

explicación de su extraña atracción hacia él. El rechazo no era lo suyo. Tampoco lo era conectar con alguien que la miraba como si fuera mierda en su zapato.

Pero la verdad era que había pensado mucho en ese beso. La había mantenido despierta la noche anterior, eso y el hecho de que estaba sola, y odiaba estar sola.

Había una química considerable entre ella y Oliver, y era una lástima, porque apenas podían sostenerse la mirada entre sí. Era probablemente el

único hombre en la tierra que la rechazaría llanamente de cualquier manera.

— ¿Le gustaría expresar su opinión, Srta. Bell?—preguntó Oliver secamente.

Ella parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que toda la mesa le estaba observando, obviamente, a la espera de su respuesta. Fingió un bostezo, aburrimiento y estudió sus uñas.

—Lo siento, no dormí mucho anoche.

Oliver entrecerró los ojos y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, una mirada que sabía tenía éxito con la mayoría de los hombres.

Pero, Oliver no era la mayoría de los hombres.

No parecía impresionado aunque los demás hombres de la mesa se vieran un poco afectados.

—Si estas tratando de hacer perder nuestro tiempo—empezó Oliver.

—Estoy pagando por su tiempo, por lo que, puedo hacer con él lo que quiera—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Oliver se levantó y miró a los demás en la mesa.

— ¿Nos disculpan? Creo que la Srta. Bell y yo tenemos cosas que discutir en privado.

—Infiernos…

La mirada que le lanzó detuvo la protesta antes de poder ser expresada plenamente. Por primera vez, sintió que estaba dando marcha atrás. El hombre la ponía nerviosa, y eso le enfadaba mucho.

No solo le enfadaba le ponía furiosa.

Cuando todos se habían ido, Oliver giró y plantó sus palmas en la mesa frente a ella.

—Déjame aclararte algo. No me contrataste. No me puedes despedir. No tienes nada que yo quiera o necesite. Me importa una mierda, si te gusto.

Particularmente no me gustas. Es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Lo que significa que vas a escuchar todo lo que te digo.

Que absolutamente ridículo que se estremeciera cuando le dijo que no le gustaba. ¿Cómo podría ser eso una sorpresa? No le gustaba a nadie.

La gente la toleraba. La utilizaban. Pero no les gustaba. ¿Por qué debería Oliver Lovegood ser diferente? ¿Por qué quería ella que lo fuera?

—Lo que el idiota ejecutivo de tu compañía discográfica no te ha dicho es que han estado recibiendo amenazas durante tus últimos cinco espectáculos. Algún gilipollas está dejándote notas en sitios a los que no debería tener acceso.

Katie apretó sus puños y miró fijamente a Oliver.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sólo de lo que he dicho. Han encontrado notas en tu autobús, en tu camerino, en el estuche de tu guitarra. Quien quiera que sea quien lo esté haciendo está acercándose demasiado a ti.

Ella forzó sus manos a relajarse y luego pasó las palmas sobre la gamuza suave de su falda.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—No confían en que no hagas algo estúpido.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento de frustración.

—Genial.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Tienen razones para pensar de cualquier otra manera?

—Ya sea que creyeran o no que sabían cuál iba a ser mi reacción, aun así yo tenía derecho a saberlo.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza.

—En este punto estamos de acuerdo, por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Tal vez ahora te darás cuenta de que esto no es ningún maldito juego. Se trata de tu vida y

es mi trabajo asegurarme de mantenerte viva.

Ahora bien, ¿me ayudarás o vas a hacer todo lo posible para hacer mi trabajo más difícil?

Lentamente ella negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Voy a...—tragó y giró para mirarlo nuevamente.—Voy a cooperar. Lo intentaré.

El cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa.

—Harás más que intentarlo.

Levantó sus manos en rendición.

—Lo que sea. Eres el jefe.

Él sonrió y eso le hizo parecer tan arrogante que estuvo tentada a derribarlo y besarlo hasta perder el sentido otra vez.

—Me da mucho gusto que lo reconozcas. Vamos a llevarnos bien en tanto recuerdes ese detalle.

Lentamente ella se puso de pie.

— ¿Terminamos?

Él asintió.

Hurgó en su bolso en busca de sus llaves y caminó hacia la puerta, insegura de qué demonios había pasado. E staba un poco desequilibrada y fuera de balance.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar la tormenta que representaba Oliver Lovegood.

Oliver la siguió un paso detrás, pero no le prestó atención. Caminó al área de recepción donde los otros estaban todos de pie alrededor conversando. No le pasó por alto la forma en que se detuvo la conversación o en que todos la miraran

mientras se marchaba.

—Adiós, Señorita Bell. Fue un placer conocerte—le dijo Luna.

Katie levantó la vista y sonrió, porque realmente no sonreírle a la bonita mujer rubia era como patear a un cachorro.

Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y la verdad era que había algo acerca de Luna que hacía que una persona sintiera algo cálido en su interior.

Claramente Katie necesitaba un trago para escapar de esa pequeña oleada de poesía. Podría emborracharse y escribir una canción sobre el sol y dedicársela a Luna.

Se mordió el labio para contener la risa y ondeó su mano para todos mientras dejaba el edificio.

¡Ah!, libertad. No es que le gustara estar sola, pero de alguna manera, en estos momentos era preferible a estar encerrada en una habitación llena de gente que la hacía sentir muy inferior. Ella era la famosa superestrella, y aun así un grupo de chicos buenos y la Miss Sunshine la hicieron sentirse no suficientemente buena.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a su coche que se dio cuenta de que Oliver le había seguido fuera. Abrió su puerta frunciendo el ceño.

Él estaba tomando su trabajo demasiado en serio para su gusto.

Decidida a ignorarle, se deslizó en el asiento del conductor mientras él abría la puerta del pasajero y se sentaba junto a ella. Se detuvo después de poner la llave en el contacto y lo miró inquisitivamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La miró como si fuera imbécil por preguntar lo obvio.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado esto. Estás en peligro. He sido contratado para mantenerte a salvo. Por lo tanto, las próximas dos semanas, iré a donde tú vayas.

Abrió la boca incrédula.

— ¿En serio?

Él la miró fríamente.

— ¿Parece que bromeo?

—Pero si sólo voy volver a mi hotel.

—Espero que tengas una habitación doble, porque no voy a dormir en el suelo.


	5. CAPITULO CINCO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**CAPITULO CINCO**_

Katie flexionaba sus manos al ir conduciendo por las atestadas calles de vuelta a su hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Oliver iba en silencio junto a ella, su mirada fija fuera de su ventanilla, como si encontrara su compañía tediosa.

Frunció el entrecejo. No lo quería en su habitación de hotel. ¡No cabría! Era demasiado grande.

Demasiado avasallador. Tal vez podría preguntar sobre una habitación contigua y él estaría satisfecho con tener acceso. Entonces, si lo olvidaba y cerraba la puerta, ella podría decir ¡ups! y él no invadiría su espacio.

No había reservado una suite. Demasiado espacio vacío con nadie para llenarlo y hacerla sentir menos solitaria y... asustada. Había tomado una habitación ridículamente pequeña y la había llenado con todas las cosas que había traído con ella porque la hacía sentir como si no estuviera sola.

De ninguna manera quería a Oliver entrometiéndose. La mera idea la tenía sudando frío. Ella abrazaba a una multitud. ¿Pero estando uno-a-uno?

¿Especialmente con alguien como Oliver?

Dios.

Condujo hasta la entrada principal y el botones abrió su puerta para que bajara. Dejó las llaves en su mano y caminó alrededor de las puertas giratorias que llevaban al vestíbulo.

Oliver estaba esperando y entró prácticamente unido a su cadera. El hombre era alto y musculoso, y consumía su espacio hasta el punto que con cada respiración su olor se imprimía permanentemente en ella.

Él frunció el ceño cuando se resistió a que la guiara al ascensor y se dirigió a recepción en cambio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ver si tienen otra habitación para ti—murmuró Katie. Puso su más amplia sonrisa cuando el empleado del mostrador le preguntó si podía ayudar.

Oliver puso una mano sobre la suya y la apretó. En advertencia.

—No habrá una habitación separada.

El empleado del mostrador levantó sus cejas y miró entre Oliver y Katie con poco disimulado interés. Katie intentó zafar la mano de su agarre, pero él endureció sus dedos sobre ella.

—No hay espacio para ti—chilló.— ¡Ni siquiera en el suelo! Tengo una habitación sencilla. Es apenas una caja de zapatos.

—Ya que solo estás pasando esta noche aquí, podemos hacerle frente.

— ¡Pero mi reserva es por dos semanas!

Oliver giró hacia el empleado y sonrió.

—Ella ha tenido un cambio en el itinerario.

Dejaremos la habitación por la mañana.

Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Oliver tomó su codo y la empujó hacia el ascensor.

Tenía que trotar para seguir su ritmo, y los tacones que llevaba no eran adecuados para una carrera.

Era difícil verse sexy y elegante cuando estaba preocupada por no tropezar con sus propios pies.

—Maldita sea, Lovegood—resopló cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.—No importa para qué fuiste contratado. No te quedarás en mi habitación.

—El nombre es Oliver. Utilízalo. Y asúmelo.

Vamos a ser cercanos e íntimos por las próximas dos semanas. Mi consejo es que dejes de quejarte y te resignes a lo inevitable.

Cerró los ojos y golpeó su cabeza contra la parte trasera del ascensor. Sabía que sonaba petulante e irracional, pero imaginarlo en su espacio personal le estaba afectando seriamente.

Su aliento resoplaba saliendo en pequeños resuellos entrecortados hasta se le nubló la vista y se mareó.

Era vagamente consciente del ceño de Oliver y de una maldición por lo bajo, pero eso no debería sorprenderla. Parecía que era todo lo que él hacía alrededor de ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero eso no alivió la opresión en su pecho. Se quedó de pie impotente contra la pared, incapaz de hacer que sus piernas cooperaran.

Puntos negros bailaron delante de sus ojos y el mundo pareció empequeñecerse y desvanecerse con cada segundo que transcurría.

Oliver la arrastró desde el ascensor y se encontró dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de cuero en la pequeña sala de estar de su piso.

—Respira, Katie. Mírame.

Cuando no hizo inmediatamente lo que le exigía, él aprisionó su barbilla levantándola con dedos suaves.

—Mírame—dijo otra vez.—Eso es. Céntrate. Ahora respira conmigo. Así.

Lo observó inhalar profundamente y luego exhalar en un movimiento suave.

—Piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Mírame. Haz lo que yo hago. No voy a dejar que nada te haga daño.

Puedes confiar en mí.

Si pudiera lograr respirar, se reiría. ¿Confiar en él?

No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo. La confianza era tan ajena a ella como las cosas que la mayoría de la gente daba por sentadas. Amor. Amistad. Compañerismo.

Sus dedos acariciaban tranquilizadoramente su mejilla e hizo todo lo que podía para no abandonarse en su toque y frotarse como un gato.

Le sorprendió lo bien que se sentía ser reconfortada, ser tocada por alguien que no quería algo de ella

que no estuviera dispuesta a dar.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras parte de la terrible presión en su pecho desaparecía. Podía literalmente sentir sus pulmones abrirse y estremecerse con alivio cuando el aire fresco entró en ellos.

Sus manos temblaban y sus rodillas estaban tan inestables que jamás lograría ir por el pasillo a su cuarto. Que humillante era desmoronarse y todo porque se enfrentó con la posibilidad de compartir su espacio con Oliver Lovegood. ¿No

tendría la prensa amarilla un festín con eso?

Superestrella sufre ataque de pánico y se desmaya en el ascensor del hotel.

— ¿Dónde está la llave de tu habitación?—le preguntó Oliver en voz baja.

Sus dedos temblaban por lo que casi vuelca su bolso en sus pies.

Él lo tomó, y tras buscar un momento, sacó la tarjeta de la habitación devolviéndole la bolsa.

—Tenemos que llevarte a tu habitación. ¿Puedes lograrlo si te ayudo?

Asintió, furiosa consigo misma por permitir que esto sucediera.

Avergonzada. Destrozada por hacer una idiota de sí misma.

Apretando los dientes, se aferró a su brazo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

— ¿Qué número de habitación?

—Derecho hasta el fondo—susurró.—La última a la izquierda.

—Está bien, tómalo con calma y despacio. Toma mi brazo y no te apresures.

Con cada paso, recuperó más de su fuerza y algo del pánico disminuyó. Para cuando llegaron a su habitación, sus rodillas habían dejado de temblar. Oliver deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura y abrió la puerta. Una corriente de aire fresco le

golpeó el rostro proporcionándole el tan necesitado impacto.

—Cristo, es como un congelador de carne—dijo Oliver guiándola al interior.

—Me gusta dormir con frío—balbuceó.—Con las mantas hasta las orejas.

Oliver la sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Tienes algo de beber aquí?

—Hay agua en la nevera.

—Necesitas algo un poco más fuerte que el agua.

—No bebo—dijo defensivamente.—No importa lo que puedas haber leído acerca de mí.

—No estaba sugiriendo alcohol—dijo secamente.—Si alguien va a beber, seré yo.

Estaba pensando más en algo con cafeína para ti.

—La cafeína me pone nerviosa y no duermo bien.

Él se dirigió al refrigerador y regresó con una botella de agua fría. La abrió y se la acercó.

—Bebe.

Ella tragó el líquido refrescante e inhaló profundamente varias veces.

—Estoy bien ya. Realmente. Lo siento. Me siento como una idiota por descontrolarme de esa forma.

Él se sentó a su lado en la cama y se quedó en silencio por un largo rato.

Parecía estar estudiándola, o al asunto, no estaba segura de que. La idea de que la analizara la hizo temblar. El loquero había hecho eso lo suficiente para que le durara toda la vida.

— ¿Por qué te descontrolaste, Katie?

Ella frunció el ceño. No esperaba que fuera tan... franco. La mayoría de la gente bailaba a su alrededor. Las pocas veces que había tenido un ataque de pánico en frente de alguien, habían pretendido que no sucedió, y estaba más que feliz de hacer lo mismo.

Él ladeó su cabeza, y podía sentir su mirada penetrar en ella. Levantando y quitando capa tras capa y contra lo cual era incapaz defenderse.

— ¿El que permanezca en tu habitación te asusta tanto?—preguntó suavemente.

Sus fosas nasales se expandieron y estaba en la punta de su lengua negar que algo la asustara. Pero eso hubiera sido bastante estúpido, y Oliver no lo era.

—Lo sobrellevaré—dijo.—No me gustara. Dudo que te guste. Pero lo haré.

Mi casa discográfica me cree en peligro y te contrataron para cuidarme. No soy la idiota que tú crees. No tengo ningún deseo de morir a manos de algún lunático. O de ser secuestrada y obligada a vivir en un sótano en algún lugar como esclava

sexual.

Oliver dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Tienes una imaginación muy viva. Eso es bueno.

Entre más espantosa te imagines tu suerte si este tipo logra ponerte las manos encima, mas fácil harás mi trabajo, porque te pegarás a mí como el pegamento.

Se volvió para encontrar su mirada.

—Se suponía que tú te ibas a pegar a mí como el pegamento.

—Eso también. Si nos mantenemos pegados, no tendremos de que preocuparnos, ¿verdad?

Viniendo de él, con su voz más-sexy-que-el-pecado, las palabras inocentes sonaban como seducción. Nunca había sido cortejada, ni seducida en su vida, y maldición si él no la hacía desear serlo.

Estaría dispuesta a apostar que era uno de esos raros hombres que se tomaban su tiempo con su amante. Persuadiendo, complaciendo.

Desinteresado.

Apostaría dinero a que él daría a una mujer completa y total satisfacción.

Los brazos se le pusieron en carne de gallina, elevando los diminutos pelos en su piel. Podía sentir el calor que él irradiaba y le hizo desear acurrucarse contra su amplio pecho y absorberlo.

¿Cómo sería estar en sus brazos? Tenerle abrazándola. Nada más.

Simplemente... estar. Era una fantasía ridícula dado el hecho de que no quería estar cerca de nadie. La única cosa peor que estar solo era estar uno-a-uno.

Permitiendo a alguien mirar dentro de ella. Para ver la verdad. Oliver se levantó, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Tenías razón acerca de esta habitación. Es apenas más grande que un armario. No habría pensado ni muerto que estarías atrapada en nada más pequeño que una suite. Tienes tantas cosas apiladas aquí que apenas se puede mear en el

inodoro.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Se suponía que iba a estar aquí por dos semanas.

Necesito mis cosas. No traje mi autobús a la gira y no tengo lugar para ponerlo todo. Le di vacaciones al personal. E stoy haciendo el show con una banda pequeña. Solo son unas cuantas canciones. El rodeo no es un concierto propiamente y ellos ponen el escenario.

—Va a ser una lata mover todo esto—murmuró Oliver.

Ella alzó la vista.

— ¿Por qué moverlo? ¿Por qué le dijiste al empleado que me iré mañana?

—Porque lo harás.

Levantó sus manos en exasperación.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿A dónde voy?

—A algún lugar seguro. Nadie además de Newton lo sabrá y la única razón para que lo sepa es porque hará los arreglos.

Frunció el ceño.

—Pero eso es ridículo. No puedo solo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Tengo cosas que hacer.

Se recostó contra una pila de equipaje y la miró.

— ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Todavía. Pero necesitaré a Victor y Justin También tú los necesitarás. Han sido mis escoltas personales desde que inicié la gira.

— ¿Escoltas o compañeros de juerga?

Ella se ruborizó desviando la mirada y luego la encolerizó haber permitido que la avergonzara.

—Si me están follando, entonces difícilmente alguien puede hacerme daño—dijo desafiante.

—Si te están follando, no están haciendo su trabajo—dijo a través de los labios apretados.—Su primera y única prioridad es tu seguridad. Si están centrados en ti y en la próxima vez que puedan meterse en tus pantalones, no están mirando

lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

No quería reconocer que tenía razón. Victor y Justin no estaban alrededor por sus conocimientos de seguridad. Ni siquiera sabía si tenían alguna experiencia previa antes de venir a trabajar para ella.

Eran prostitutos gloriosos y la verdad le golpeó en la cara.

Les pagaba. Dormían con ella, o al menos solían hacerlo. No admitiría ante Oliver que no tenía relaciones sexuales con ellos desde hace unos cuantos shows porque parecería como si buscara su aprobación.

Oh, no era como si los hubiera contratado con el propósito del sexo, pero había derivado en eso y nada más, así que realmente, ¿qué eran ellos sino prostitutos?

La náusea se arremolinaba en su estómago.

¿Cuándo se había convertido su vida en un lío tan triste? ¿Cuándo empezó a sentirse tan desesperada por no estarsola que comenzó a pagar a gente para que le rodearan? Y luego cuando alguien

lograba acercarse demasiado lo empujaba tan rápidamente lejos de ella como fuera posible.

—No puedo despedirlos. Tienen un contrato—dijo en voz baja.

—Se les pueden reasignar sus funciones—dijo Oliver con un encogimiento de hombros.—Me importa una mierda si les pagas o no. Pero no estarán encargados de tu seguridad.

Cerró los ojos, consciente del dolor de cabeza que se estaba intensificando rápidamente. Estaba cansada. No había mentido cuando había dicho que no había dormido la noche anterior, y no fue por la razón que le hizo creer a Oliver.

Había permanecido despierta en este mismo cuarto, como lo había hecho tantas otras noches, temerosa de los monstruos de su pasado, temerosa de apagar las luces porque estaba sola.

Darle vacaciones a su equipo había sido una necesidad. Estaban tan agotados como ella. Pero ahora, vendería su alma con tal de tenerlos con ella, rodeándola, para poder perderse en el ruido y el caos provocado por tantas personas.

Pero no, se había jurado a sí misma que las próximas dos semanas iban a ser una prueba de su temple.

Iba a salir y enfrentar sus miedos. Incluso si eso la mataba.

Sólo que ahora, si es que Oliver estaba diciendo la verdad, alguien haría el trabajo por ella.

—En realidad se supone que dé un paso atrás y te permita asumir el control.

No era una pregunta y no la planteó como tal. Fue más bien una declaración resignada porque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer—dijo.

Incluso no intentó calmarla y ofrecer falsas explicaciones. Lo cual la habría sorprendido, y curiosamente, la habría desilusionado.

Ella pasó su mano por los montones de maletas y cajas.

— ¿Dónde vas a dormir esta noche?

La estudió durante un buen rato.

—Eso depende. Si no te asusta, podemos dormir en la cama. Tú debajo de las sabanas. Yo encima de ellas. Podemos poner almohadas entre nosotros. Si esa idea te asusta, dormiré en el suelo.

Ella consiguió sonreír a pesar de que su corazón comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente mientras la adrenalina repuntó a través de sus venas.

—Pensé que no dormías en el suelo.

—Por ti haré una excepción.

Ella ladeó su cabeza.

—No te preocupan demasiado los límites, ¿no es así? Es decir, la mayoría de la gente nunca se atrevería a presionar como tú lo hiciste. No puedo decidir si eres realmente estúpido o solo tienes agallas.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no importa siempre y cuando haga mi trabajo.

Ella miró a la cama, evaluando cuánto espacio ocuparía Oliver. Era una cama King metida en una cuarto muy pequeño y él era un hombre realmente grande. Necesitaría al menos la mitad de la cama, y luego las almohadas ocuparían una cuarta parte, lo que la dejaba con el resto.

O simplemente podría hacerlo dormir en el suelo.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir la palabra, no se atrevía a decirle que tenía miedo.

—Puedes dormir en la cama—dijo antes de cambiar de opinión

—Katie.

Se volvió hacia él y vio algo distinto al desprecio o la irritación en sus ojos.

—No te haré daño.

Ella asintió y cien mariposas fueron liberadas en su vientre. Inspeccionó la habitación nuevamente con una mueca.

—Había planeado quedarnos en tu habitación por la tarde, pero creo que nos volveremos locos si tenemos que pasar demasiado tiempo aquí.

Probablemente no es tu ritmo, pero pensé que te llevaría a ver algunos amigos. No te quiero fuera en público. Vas a mantener un perfil extremadamente bajo por un tiempo.

— ¿No es mi ritmo?—murmuró.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nos juntamos, bebemos algunas cervezas e intentamos arreglar el mundo.

Los conociste a todos hoy, o a la mayor parte de ellos.

Sonaba realmente divertido y le dio envidia que tuviera amigos, buenos amigos, que pateó hacia atrás.

—Iré.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Te vas a comportar. Blaize, Theo y Harry están muy unidos. Sus mujeres me importan mucho. No quiero que las molestes.

Se tragó el dolor y se mordió la lengua para evitar un comentario sarcástico.

Cada vez que creía que Oliver era distinto, le decía algo para recordarle que para él era una mimada y consentida diva que usaba a los hombres como la mayoría de la gente usa el papel higiénico.

Ella era un trabajo. Un trabajo que obviamente no quería pero por alguna razón había aceptado.

Necesitaba recordarse eso antes de hacer algo estúpido como preocuparse por lo que pensaba sobre ella.

* * *

**GRACIAS SALESIA POR TUS REVIEWS**


	6. CAPITULO SEIS

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**CAPITULO SEIS**_

Katie no protestó cuando Oliver la acompañó al lado del pasajero cuando el botones trajo el coche hasta ellos. Después de subir, descansó su cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

El coche se sacudió cuando Oliver subió y cerró su puerta.

— ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?—preguntó mientras se alejaban del hotel.

Ella entreabrió un ojo para mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No hay que ser un científico de la NASA para hacerlo. Has estado sensible a la luz y al ruido toda la tarde. ¿Has tomado algo?

Sacudió su cabeza.

Él hizo un sonido de exasperación.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Eres masoquista?

—No me gusta tomar nada a menos que sea necesario—se defendió.

—Podría decir que un dolor de cabeza merece un Excedrin o dos. Pararé en una farmacia de camino para comprarte algo.

Estupefacta, lo vio conducir a un farmaciay estacionarse cerca de la entrada delantera. La miró con una expresión arrepentida.

—Probablemente no deseas salir, pero a donde yo voy, vas tú, así es que vas a tener que venir.—Apagó el motor.—No te muevas. Iré a abrirte.

Estaba acostumbrada a una cierta cantidad de deferencia. La gente tendía a adularla y a besarle el culo. No se hacía ilusiones de que fuera algo personal con ella. Podías ser un completo idiota y ser famoso, y la gente de cualquier forma se alinearía para inclinarse ante ti y codearse contigo.

No mentiría diciendo que no lo disfrutaba. ¿A quién no le gustaba ser tratado como una estrella de rock?

Sin embargo, la consideración de Oliver significaba algo y no podía siquiera decir por qué.

Tal vez era porque no era del tipo al que le importaba su fama. Era obvio que no estaba impresionado con ella como persona. Y sin embargo

hacía cosas que no tenía que hacer, y esto le daba más placer del que hubiera imaginado.

Le abrió su puerta y extendió su mano. Ella deslizó sus dedos en los de él, disfrutando de la calidez y la fuerza de su agarre. La ayudó a bajar del coche y sostuvo su codo por lo que ella estaba pegada contra su cuerpo al entrar dentro de la farmacia.

Encajaban, lo cual era estúpido de su parte notar o detenerse a pensarlo.

Pero encajaban perfectamente. Su cuerpo escudando al suyo como si estuviera hecho para eso.

Nunca la miró realmente, lo cual era fascinante porque estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara y observara cada uno de sus movimientos. No, Oliver miró a todo el mundo.

Los midió, evaluó la amenaza potencial y apuró a Katie hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

No es que alguien la reconociera. Por respeto a Oliver, y porque estaba demasiado cansada para pelear, se había vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y no llevaba maquillaje.

Con un par de gafas oscuras para proteger sus ojos del sol que hacía palpitar su cabeza, podría ser cualquiera y nadie.

Oliver se detuvo frente al área de los analgésicos.

— ¿Eres alérgica a algún tipo de medicamento?

Ni siquiera creía que hubiera pensado en preguntárselo. ¿Habría algo en lo que no pensara? Sacudió su cabeza en respuesta.

Asintiendo, escogió la caja marcada con "Cefalea tensional", luego tocó su brazo y la condujo a la salida

—No puedo entenderte—dijo unos minutos más tarde, de regreso en el coche.

É l abrió la caja y extrajo dos pastillas que le entregó junto con una botella de agua que también había comprado.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender? Soy un chico muy sencillo. No somos difíciles de entender. Las mujeres, en cambio...

—Oh no, eres todo menos sencillo. Un minuto actúas como si yo fuera menos que cieno del estanque, y al siguiente eres agradable conmigo.

—No pensé que quisieras que te gustara.

Está bien, él la tenía ahí. O eso pensaba. ¿Quería que a él le gustara ella? Era obvio que por la ridícula forma en que actuaba alrededor de él.

No había sidoconsciente de sus acciones y de cómo eran percibidas por otros en años. No desde su última temporada bajo la tutela del Estado donde finalmente aprendió que era sólo otro número de caso en una interminable pila de papeleo.

No preocuparse un carajo era liberador. Si no importaba a quién herías o a quien ofendías, entonces nunca te sentías mal cuando lo hacías.

—No dije que quería que me gustaras—dijo cuidadosamente.—Sólo que lo haces y luego no lo haces. Gracias por el medicamento para el dolor de cabeza. Fue considerado de tu parte.

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

—Era obvio estabas sufriendo y no tenías porqué. Necesitas aprender a cuidar mejor de ti.

Ella frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación, pero la dejo pasar.

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

—A casa de mi hermana y mi cuñado. Invitaron a todo el mundo a cerveza y carne asada. Es casi una ley por aquí al menos una vez por semana.

No pudo evitar el desdén o la forma en que se frunció su boca. Intentó hacerlo. De verdad lo hizo.

Él levantó una ceja al detenerse en un semáforo.

—Tienes un poquito de acento. Apuesto que naciste al sur de Gwent.

Lo miró, horrorizada. Nunca nadie había comentado su acento. Había trabajado condenadamente duro para quitar cualquier indicio de este en su conversación.

— ¡No tengo acento!

Él asintió.

—Sí, lo tienes. Es sutil, pero está ahí. Más de una cadencia perezosa en tus palabras que un acento distinto. Definitivamente tienes el sabor del Sur, sin embargo.

Estaba absolutamente horrorizada. Su estómago se agitó y la cabeza le palpitó dolorosamente.

— ¿De dónde crees que soy?—croó.

—Oh, no sé. Como dije, es sólo un comentario. No tienes que disgustarte tanto. No todos somos palurdos pueblerinos, ya sabes.

Todavía podía oír el interminable y lento acento en sus pesadillas. Susurrado en su oído. Le enfermaba físicamente.

Para algunas personas, un acento sureño era como azúcar moreno. Para ella era como uñas arañando una pizarra.

—Oye, no hay razón para ponerse nerviosa. Fue sólo una observación. Me equivoco una o dos veces al año.

Trató de sonreír de su broma pero su rostro se sentía muy tenso. Decidió que sería mejor cambiar de tema antes de hacer o decir algo que le hiciera ponerse aún más en ridículo.

—Así que, ¿todos tus amigos están casados?

—Blaize no. No por falta de ganas. Ginny está embarazada, y le gustaría llevarla al altar antes de que dé a luz al niño.

—Bien por ella—dijo Katie.—Sólo porque un tío te deje embarazada no significa que es el tipo correcto para casarte.

—Al parecer era el correcto para acostarse—dijo Oliver secamente.—Y no es como si un tío embaraza a una chica por sí solo. Hay definitivamente cierta cooperación por parte del óvulo.

—Oh-huh-uh. El esperma del chico persigue al óvulo de la chica y se arroja sobre él.

—Es más como que el óvulo de la chica los llama con su dedo y entonces cuando los pobres espermatozoides confiados se acercan, uno es succionado Katie arrugó la nariz.

—Creo que esta es quizás la charla de reproducción más poco romántica que haya tenido.

Oliver sonrió.

—Blaize ama a Ginny, y ella lo ama. Se casarán.

Sólo quiere asegurarse de que es lo que él quiere.

Entraron en un barrio que tenía todas las características de un área residencial de clase media. Las entradas estaban cuidadas y arregladas, recortadas a la enésima potencia. Todos los céspedes parecían escaparates.

Las casas eran lindos moldes de galletas y era como una escena de Currier e Ives con niños jugando en un escenario idílico. Jamás había estado en un lugar más aterrador en su vida.

—Buen Dios, es un barrio de Stepford

—murmuró.

Oliver resopló y tomó un camino al final de un callejón. Katie levantó las cejas al ver el letrero de Bienvenidos justo fuera del sendero a la puerta delantera.

Estalló en risas y bajó.

—Tu hermana y tu cuñado no pueden ser completamente malos—dijo mientras Oliver le indicaba que fuera delante de él.

Allí en medio de un barrio lleno de casas sin siquiera una brizna de hierba fuera de lugar estaba una casa con un letrero que decía: Aquí se sirve cerveza diariamente.

—Estoy impresionada. Parece que ha pasado una semana sin que corten el césped—dijo Katie con una sonrisa.

Oliver tocó el timbre y se rió.

—Sí, es la forma en que Theo se rebela contra la

Asociación de propietarios.

Le molesta que se atrevan decirle qué hacer con su casa y césped, por lo que espera hasta que según dice el perro guardián del barrio comienza a crisparse y echar espuma por la boca antes de podar el césped.

—Creo que tus amigos van a gustarme—dijo justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Bueno, eso espero— dijo Theo Nott señalando a Oliver.—No puedes juzgarnos por este cabeza dura.

De nuevo Katie quedó impresionada por cuán fuera de su elemento se sentía. Y lo intimidada que estaba por estas personas. Personas promedio, comunes, normales. No contaba. Debía tener todos estos chicos buenos besando su culo al igual que el resto del país.

Hasta hizo una mueca cuando el pensamiento beligerante cruzó su mente.

Fue una reacción natural, una con la que tenía que luchar con creciente regularidad. Cuando se sentía amenazada, arremetía contra alguien.

Cubrirte.

Nunca dejarles verte en una situación de desventaja.

— ¿Te gustaría entrar?—preguntó Theo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Oliver ya había entrado a la casa y ella aún estaba en la puerta embobada como una idiota.

—Sí, gracias—dijo sin convicción.

Siguió a los hombres dentro de la casa y oyó risas distantes. Sus palmas se humedecieron y las frotó en sus pantalones vaqueros cuando entraron en la sala de estar.

Reconoció a Luna, y recordaba a Harry Potter y a Blaize Zabini de su reunión en Lovegood.

La que estaba sentada en el regazo de Blaize con la mano de este extendida posesivamente sobre su vientre hinchado tenía que ser Ginny.

Blaize tenía el aspecto más habitual de su entorno, con su pelo largo.

Harry Potter estaba francamente delicioso. Si la mujer sentada junto a él no pareciera que podía

patearles el culo a Katie y a Oliver al mismo tiempo, se permitiría babear sobre el hombre.

— ¡Hola, Katie !—saludó Luna.—Me alegra que vinieras.

La mujer rubia caminó y tomó su mano antes de que Katie pudiera retirarse.

Tiró de ella hacia adelante hasta situarla delante de las otras dos mujeres.

—Chicas, les presento a Katie Bell. La súper estrella cantante de pop, sólo en caso de que hayáis estado viviendo en otro planeta.

Ciertamente había sido presentada en términos más elogiosos que esos, pero por alguna razón la alabanza implícita en la voz de Luna la desconcertaba.

—Katie, estas son dos de mis mejores amigas, Pansy Potter y Ginny Weasley. Lástima que Hermione no esté aquí para conocerte. Ella y su esposo, Draco son tus admiradores y fueron a tu espectáculo en las Italia.

Sonrió y se movió nerviosa bajo el escrutinio de las otras mujeres.

—Un gusto conoceros—ofreció.

—Hola, Katie—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa dulce.—Podría levantarme pero requeriría una carretilla.

Pansy resopló y se levantó de su silla junto a Harry, aunque la mano de este permaneció en su cadera. Ella extendió su mano.

—Yo soy Pansy. Un placer conocerte, Katie.

Katie estrechó su mano y sonrió de nuevo. Ahora venía la parte difícil donde se hacía un silencio incómodo o hablaban tonterías sin sentido acerca de nada en especial. Odiaba ambas opciones.

Para su sorpresa, Oliver vino en su rescate. Tocó su brazo y la llevó de regreso a Luna, mientras Pansy tomaba asiento junto a su esposo.

—Oliver dijo que no has comido hoy, Katie—dijo Luna. Sus cejas se arrugaron con preocupación.—Dijo también que tienes dolor de cabeza. Quería preguntarle qué te gustaría comer.

Oliver no estaba seguro si te gustaba la carne

asada. ¿Eres vegetariana? Puedo prepararte una ensalada.

Katie echó una mirada confundida en dirección de Oliver. Era realmente agradable que hubiera notado el hecho de que no había comido y que le hubiera hablado a su hermana sobre lo que potencialmente le gustaba o le disgustaba, pero ¿de dónde había sacado la idea de que era vegetariana?

—No, no soy vegetariana. Y la carne asada está bien. De verdad.

—Luna, idiota—dijo Pansy.—Sólo porque es una celebridad no significa que coma tofu y brotes de soja.

Las mejillas de Luna se enrojecieron pero la culpa brilló en sus ojos. Katie se rió. No pudo evitarlo. De todas las suposiciones hechas sobre ella, esta era por mucho la más insulsa. Quiso abrazar a Luna.

—Eres muy amable por pensar en mí—dijo sinceramente.—Pero para ser honesta, soy una gran carnívora. No como verduras. Creo que todavía me estoy rebelando contra mi infancia cuando me las mandaban comer o irme a la cama sin

cenar. Con frecuencia, comía a hurtadillas galletas y queso después de todo el mundo se había ido a la cama.

Pansy sonrió.

—Mi tipo de mujer.

Luna enganchó su brazo en el de Katie y la arrastró a la cocina.

—Entonces ¿qué te parece un pequeño tentempié antes de la cena? Theo acababa de encender la parrilla antes de que llegarais, así es que falta un rato antes de que la carne este lista.

— ¿Aperitivo?—preguntó esperanzada.—No son zanahorias o tallos de apio, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Luna brillaron y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—No, hice cupcake.

Katie decidió inmediatamente que en era realidad lesbiana y planeó robársela a Theo. Amaba a cualquiera que le ofreciera un cupcake.

—Me encantaría uno—dijo con demasiado entusiasmo.

Las dos mujeres entraron en la espaciosa cocina y Katie contuvo el aliento.

Sonaba tonto, pero esta era la primera vez que estaba en una casa real en mucho tiempo. La cocina era alegre y cálida y le recordó a largos momentos con su madre.

—Los tengo de fresa cubiertos de nata, o de vainilla cubiertos de chocolate—dijo Luna. Katie vaciló y miró los pastelitos perfectamente glaseados en el plato en el centro de la isla.—O podrías tomar uno de cada uno—ofreció Luna.

— ¡Vendido!

Luna se rió y le entregó dos de los pastelitos.

Katie mordió el de fresa primero y suspiró.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo tan simple como un cupcake le hacía feliz, pero por el momento nopodía imaginar nada mejor

— ¿Te gustaría algo para el dolor de cabeza? Tengo ibuprofeno y Tylenol.

Katie lamió el glaseado de su labio y sacudió su cabeza.

—Oliver me ha estado cuidando muy bien. Paró a comprarme algo de Excedrin de camino.

—Me gusta—dijo Luna suavemente—que te esté cuidando bien. Oliver...

Puede ser difícil.

Katie se estremeció. No pudo evitarlo. Luna la miró desconcertada y ella colocó el cupcake de chocolate de nuevo en el mostrador.

—La mayoría diría que yo soy la difícil. ¿Ya sabes, la malcriada diva estrella pop? Estoy segura de que todo esto se ha dicho más de una vez.

Luna frunció el entrecejo.

—Las mujeres tenemos que permanecer juntas.

Nunca admitas que eres más problemática que un hombre, incluso si es verdad. Es mejor si se hacen a la idea pronto de que son la fuente de todos los males de este mundo.

Katie pasó su dedo por el pastelito y chupó la cobertura de la punta.

—Creo que eres una mujer muy sabia, Luna. Te había etiquetado como unatotal Susie Sunshine, y cuando vi tu vecindario te imaginé como una esposa Stepford(6). Estoy aliviada de que me haya equivocado en todos los sentidos.

—Hmmm. Susie Sunshine. Eso es algo nuevo.

Tendré que recordarlo para cuando Theo empiece a quejarse de que soy del montón.

Katie sonrió.

— ¡Quiero uno de esos pastelitos!

Katie se volvió para ver a Ginny entrar en la cocina, su mirada fija en el cupcake que tenía en su mano, como si estuviera a punto de atacarla.

—No pudes comerlo—dijo Luna con exasperación.

—Blaize me mataría.

—No tiene que enterarse—dijo Ginny mordazmente.

—No le des—dijo Luna cuando comenzó a pasarle un pastelito a Ginny.—Tiene que vigilar el azúcar de su sangre. Le salió mal su primera prueba

de tolerancia a la glucosa y quieren hacérsela de nuevo. Hasta que obtenga los resultados, tiene que cuidar su ingesta de azúcar.

— ¡Guau!, retiro lo que he dicho acerca de que eres agradable—dijo Katie.

—Eso es bastante despiadado. Negarle el azúcar a una mujer embarazada.

—Tomaré ese—dijo Pansy mientras entraba y tomaba el cupcake de la mano de Katie.

Katie le dirigió una mirada oscura.

—He matado gente por menos.

La ceja de Pansy se elevó.

—Y vosotras me llamáis viciosa. Si se queda, voy a tener que decirle a Oliver que le ponga un collar.

—Sólo si deseas uno alrededor de tu lengua.—dijo Katie arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Dejasteis solos a los chicos?—preguntó Luna mirando a Pansy.

—Oh, están fuera unidos al carbón—dijo Ginny ondeando su mano.—

Sabes lo que sucede cuando mezclas hombres, combustible, una parrilla y cerveza.

—Siéntate—le indicó Luna a Ginny.—Juro que no sé cómo estás de pie.

Eres pura panza. Parece que estás tambaleándote.

Ginny le frunció el ceño a Luna pero se sentó en un banco de la barra.

Pansy tomó asiento frente a ella al otro lado de la barra y arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—Bueno, pues danos la exclusiva, Ginny.

¿Cuándo vas a sacar a Blaize de su miseria?

Luna sacudió su cabeza.

—Es como un déjà vu. Tuvimos esta misma conversación con Hermione antes de que se casara con Draco.

Katie cambió de un pie al otro. Como si estuviera incómoda, Luna se volvió para explicar.

—Hermione es nuestra otra mejor amiga e hizo a Draco esperar antes de aceptar casarse con él.

—Sí, pero esperó porque no estaba segura—intervino Ginny suavemente.—Ese no es el caso aquí. Me casaría con Blaize mañana, pero tengo

que estar segura de que es lo que él quiere. No seré su segunda opción. No quiero que se case conmigo porque cree que es lo correcto.

Luna se trasladó junto a ella y envolvió un brazo a su alrededor.

—Él te ama, cariño. Os ama a ti y a Mia muchísimo. Sois de todo lo que habla en el trabajo. Los chicos lo evitan porque los vuelve locos preguntándoles cosas de bebés de lo cual no tienen ni idea.

—Eso es dulce—murmuró Katie.

Ginny suspiró.

—Él es genial. Realmente, lo es. Ha sido tan maravilloso conmigo y el bebé.

Estoy loca por él y no quiero estar sin él.

—Entonces ¿por qué te estás volviendo loca?—preguntó Luna suavemente.

Ginny mordió sus labios, sus ojos sombreados de preocupación.

—Tengo miedo de que se despierte un día y piense que no soy lo que quería.

Que está atrapado. Que lo presioné a una relación que no quería. Tenéis que admitir, que lo perseguí implacablemente.

Katie arqueó una ceja. Su opinión de la otra mujer acababa de subir varios puntos. Le gustaba una mujer que conocía su mente y no se sentaba a esperar por lo que quería.

—Todo se refiere a aprovechar una oportunidad—dijo Pansy.—He pensado lo mismo sobre Harry más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. Solía

preocuparme de que él se cansara de mí y se fuera.

Pero me convenció de darle una oportunidad, y realmente, no hay ninguna garantía. Los hombres hacen cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo.

Algo se dispara cuando llegan a la mediana edad y las quieren más tontas, más jóvenes y más bonitas.

—Oh Jesús, Pansy—gimió Luna.—No estás ayudando.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo digo la verdad. El punto es, hay que tomar la oportunidad y no sólo tienes que amar a tu chico sino que tienes que confiar que él te ama igual. ¿Qué otra

cosa puedes hacer?

—Cuando lo pones así—dijo Ginny tristemente.

Luna apretó a Ginny nuevamente.

—Casi me haces desear darte un pastelito.

Katie se rio del aspecto disgustado del rostro de Ginny.

—Espero que no te estemos aburriendo, Katie—dijo Luna ansiosamente.—

Estoy segura de que estás acostumbrada a fiestas más animadas.

Katie alzó su mano.

—No, por favor. Esto es genial. De verdad. Fue realmente agradable de tu parte recibirme. Sé que no nos estabais esperando.

Luna se acercó y apretó impulsivamente la mano de Katie.

—Me alegra que vinieras. Es tan interesante ver a la mujer detrás de todos los chismes y descubrir que no eres para nada como dicen que eres.

El horror invadió la cara de Luna tan pronto las palabras dejaron su boca. Se puso una mano sobre sus labios.

—Oh, eso fue estúpido. No quise decir...

—Está bien—dijo Katie a la ligera.—No te disculpes. La mitad de lo que dicen es probable que sea verdad y la otra mitad es probable que sea una variante de la verdad.

Las cejas de Pansy se arquearon.

— ¿Así que realmente tuviste una orgía en tu autobús?

Katie no había oído eso.

—Seguro, por qué no. Estoy segura que está escrito en el reglamento en algún lugar que todas las estrellas de rock tienen por lo menos una por gira en el autobús.

Mantuvo apartado el dolor de su voz y se preguntó qué demonios la poseyó a perpetuar los rumores.

Se figuraba que si las personas eran lo suficientemente tontas para creer esa mierda, no merecían la verdad. Probablemente no la creerían

de todos modos.

—Lo inventé totalmente—dijo Pansy sombríamente.

Katie se encogió de hombros.

—No eres la primera.

Luna frunció el ceño.

—Debe ser una horrible forma de vivir, Katie. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

¿Qué decir a eso? Podría dejar su vida en cualquier momento, pero no era como si una nueva vida le esperara. Quizás algún día podría averiguar qué hacer después de su carrera, pero la cosa era que le encantaba cantar. Incluso le gustaba la fama, la algarabía, los fans y las multitudes. No se disculparía por eso como muchas celebridades se sentían obligadas a hacer. Había trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estaba y no iba declarar culpabilidad falsa.

—Me gusta. Se paga bien—Katie bromeó.

Odiaba la simpatía brillando en los ojos de todas. Era como si la miraran y pensaran,

_Oh, pobrecita_.

Como sea. Había millones de personas que estaban mucho peor que ella. ¿Qué eran algunos rumores y una mala reputación al lado de morirse

de hambre en algún pueblo de mierda en Gwent?

La gente con la que creció probablemente estaba todavía allí, sucios pobres en el mismo pueblo insignificante, casados con la misma gente de mierda y criando a los mismos niños de mierda.

— ¿Pansy, saldrías a preguntarles a los hombres cuánto le falta a la carne?

Necesito hacer la ensalada y el pan—dijo, Luna rompiendo el silencio.

—Iré yo. No puedo sentarme en el mismo lugar demasiado tiempo. Me vuelve loca—murmuró Ginny.—Mi espalda está matándome.

Tan pronto como había dejado la cocina, Pansy se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa malvada y susurrando:

—Sigo diciéndoos que tendrá gemelos y que perdieron uno de los bebés al hacer la ecografía.

Luna sacudió su cabeza y se rió.

—Eres tan mala, Pansy.


	7. CAPITULO SIETE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**CAPITULO SIETE**_

Las voces masculinas llegaban a la deriva a través de la mosquitera mientras Ginny se acercaba hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Hizo una pausa por

un momento para frotar su dolor de espalda.

Blaize era tan dulce y atento. Si supiera que su espalda le estaba dando problemas, estaría frotándosela. Tuvo la tentación de dejar caer una pista porque ahora daría cualquier cosa por tener sus manos calmando el malestar.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando oyó su nombre.

Luego sonrió cuando oyó que los chicos le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato a Blaize sobre su inminente paternidad. No importa lo que ella pudo haber pensado en un principio, Blaize había abrazado la idea de ser padre con las dos manos.

Se preocupaba infinitamente por ella. Iba a cada cita con los médicos y la volvía loca con inocuas cosas triviales del embarazo, algunas de las cuales estaba convencida de que él mismo inventaba.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando oyó la determinada voz de Blaize elevarse por encima de los sonidos del vecindario y de las distantes cortadoras de césped.

—Quisiera que se case conmigo, pero estoy perdido sobre la manera de convencerla de que no lo hago por obligación. Sé que está preocupada sobre que de alguna manera me está atrapando en una relación que no quiero, y eso me está volviendo loco.

—Tal vez estás poniendo demasiado énfasis en el matrimonio—dijo Oliver.

—Ginny es una gran chica. Si te ama y se queda contigo, ¿realmente importa si es oficial o no?

Ginny podía visualizar el ceño fruncido de Blaize perfectamente.

—No es el asunto del matrimonio. Es que todavía tenga dudas. No es que la culpe, pero no me gusta pensar que está preocupándose de que no estoy dedicado a ella y Mía. Ellas son mi vida.

—Tal vez deberías retroceder por un tiempo—dijo Harry con cuidado.—

Está embarazada y vulnerable. Por lo que oí, sus emociones son un desastre cuando están embarazadas. Tal vez se siente presionada.

Blaize suspiró.

—Puede que tengas razón. No sé. Estoy cabreado conmigo mismo por no haberlo visto antes. No la merezco después de la forma en que actué. La amo, y más que eso no quiero que piense alguna vez que no lo hago y que no es lo más importante en mi vida.

—No puedes forzar la confianza—dijo Theo.

—Vendrá. Cuanto más vea que estás en esto para un largo plazo, más confiará en lo serio de tu relación.

Ginny levantó los temblorosos dedos a su boca.

_¿Confianza?_

La confianza nunca había sido un problema para ella con Blaize. Confiaba en él implícitamente.

No había manera de que pudiera cederle el total y absoluto control en su relación si no lo hiciera.

La idea de que lo había herido haciéndole creer que no confiaba en él era dolorosa. Lo amaba y era por él que había dudado en aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Ahora se preguntaba si no estaba haciéndole más daño al futuro de su relación al mantenerse atrás. Si él alguna vez dudara de su amor, eso la mataría.

Era la única cosa que siempre le había dado sin reservas.

Blaize era su futuro. Lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.

Frotó su mano sobre su vientre abultado. Blaize la amaba. Amaba a su hija. Él quería que fueran una familia. Blaize siempre había querido tener una familia. En ese momento, ella era la única parada de pie en medio del camino de su felicidad.

Qué estúpida y miope había sido. No se arrepentía de no ceder de inmediato. Ella y Blaize habían necesitado desesperadamente tiempo para resolver sus problemas y para encontrar su camino en medio del tumultuoso comienzo de su relación.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, Blaize había dicho y hecho todas las cosas correctas. En una ocasión le había dicho que cuando ella supiera sin lugar a dudas que él la amaba más que a la vida y cuando confiara en él plenamente para querer regalarle su amor, era cuando quería que ella se casara con él.

—Oh Dios—susurró. ¿_Cómo debía verse para él su continua resistencia?_

Como si no confiara en él. Como si no creyera que la amaba. Nada de eso era cierto.

De repente, no quería nada más que volver a casa y pasar la noche en los brazos de Blaize. La mano de él sobre su vientre y hablando de Mía y su futuro. Las

lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Blaize había dicho cuando llegará ese día. Era ahora y no quería esperar más.

—Creo que Ginny debe haberse perdido—dijo Luna con un suspiro.

—Eso, o hizo otro viaje al baño—dijo Pansy.—

Otra razón por la que no tengo ningún deseo de estar embarazada en este milenio. No puedo imaginar pasar tanto tiempo en el baño.

Katie levantó su ceja. Era agradable saber que no era la única sin ningún deseo tener un niño en cualquier momento cercano. O nunca.

—Iré a ver lo que la retuvo—dijo Katie.

Luna asintió.

—Gracias, Katie. Voy a comenzar con la ensalada y a meter el pan en el horno.

Katie estaba aliviada de escapar de la cocina. No es que encontrara a las otras mujeres molestas, pero se sentía incómoda en torno a la cálida amistad entre ellas. No tenía ninguna experiencia con la verdadera amistad. Nunca se había permitido a sí misma tener ese tipo de relación con nadie. Física, sí.

Emocional, no.

Y tenía un montón de relaciones de negocios.

Ninguna que calificara como verdadera amistad.

Cuando entró en la sala de estar, vio a Ginny de pie cerca de la puerta del patio trasero, una peculiar expresión en su rostro. Ambas manos estaban

palmeando sobre su vientre y parecía... parecía que estaba molesta por algo.

Era tentador volverse y fingir que no había visto a la otra mujer. Katie no tenía ninguna experiencia con mujeres embarazadas y emocionales.

_¿Qué le decías a_ _una?_

No la mataría ser simpática. Todo el mundo había sido amable con ella.

Aparte de la impertinencia de Pansy, la cual, se daba cuenta, era parte de los recursos naturales de la mujer, todas le habían tratado como si ella fuera normal.

Para su sorpresa, le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

No es que quisiera empezar a llevar una vida normal, pero era un buen cambio.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y con delicadeza se aclaró la garganta. La cabeza de Ginny se sacudió y no parecía feliz de que la hubiera encontrado.

Eso hacía que fueran dos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con suavidad.— ¿Quieres que traiga a Blaize?

Los labios de Ginny se estremecieron y respiró hondo, como si estuviera controlando sus emociones fuertemente. Luego, dejó escapar una risa suave, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Alguna vez has llegado a la conclusión de que eres una idiota y que lo que creías que era lo correcto estaba completamente equivocado?

Katie resopló. No pudo evitarlo.

—Querida, estás hablando con la reina de las cagadas. Si hay una forma de joder algo, lo he dominado.

Ginny ladeó su cabeza.

—Pareces tan centrada. Te he visto, ya sabes.

Los pocos programas especiales de televisión que has tenido y una grabación de uno de tus conciertos.

Pareces tan confiada, sexy e inteligente.

Katie parpadeó.

—Wow. Gracias, creo. Sin embargo, wow. No podrías estar más equivocada. No es que quiera entrar sobre todas las formas en que estás

equivocada, pero me alegro de que al menos parezca que tengo mi mierda junta.

—Soy una idiota—dijo Ginny otra vez.—Una embarazada y hormonal idiota. He pasado tanto tiempo preocupándome de que Blaize quisiera irse, que es un milagro que no le haya hecho hacer precisamente eso.

—No hay nada malo con estar seguro—dijo Katie con un encogimiento de hombros.—Te admiro por eso.

Muchas mujeres no miran antes de saltar.

La puerta se abrió y Ginny se dio la vuelta, una mirada culpable en su rostro. El alivio aligeró sus ojos cuando Oliver entró.

—Hola, cariño—dijo mientras tiraba de Ginny en un abrazo.

_¿Cariño?_

Katie ladeó su ceja ante el cariño y el afecto evidente en la voz de Oliver. Él era un terco malhumorado, era difícil imaginarlo siendo tan cursi con otra mujer.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Una mujer embarazada que estaba involucrada con otro hombre.

Cuando Ginny se apartó, Oliver frunció el ceño mientras la miraba.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves molesta—miró fijamente hacia Katie y sus ojos se abrieron ante la acusación de los suyos.

_¿Él honestamente creía que ella era la_ _responsable de que Ginny estaba a punto de llorar?_

Ginny sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí. Katie me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Creo que voy a salir y dejar que Blaize se haga cargo.

Oliver miró hacia arriba, una fugaz disculpa en su mirada, pero Katie le disparó puñales de regreso con la suya. Cuando Ginny salió por la puerta,

sacudió su cabeza y se giró sobre sus talones para ir de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Oliver agarró su muñeca antes de que diera dos pasos y le hizo girarse para mirarlo.

—Déjame ir—ella dijo entre dientes.

—Lo siento.

Era una disculpa sincera, pero el dolor todavía atestaba su pecho.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me trajiste, Oliver. Es obvio que crees que voy a ser una gilipollas con tus preciosos amigos. A ellos parece que les agrado, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti. También han sido buenos conmigo, lo cual de nuevo…

Él la apretó contra su pecho y selló sus labios sobre los de ella, interrumpiendo su diatriba enfadada.

—Cállate. Solo cállate—gruñó.

Se quedó inmóvil contra él mientras le saqueaba la boca. No había nada suave o tentativo sobre su beso. Sus labios quemaban sobre los de ella, robándole el aliento y devolviéndoselo mientras su lengua investigaba y exploraba el interior de

su boca.

Esto debería cabrearla. Debería estar tirándolo sobre su culo. Debería estar haciendo un montón de cosas, pero lo que hizo fue devolverle el beso. Ella fue tentativa, y la verdad era que no estaba del todo segura de qué hacer, pero su sabor

la intoxicaba y la mareaba.

Un indicio de carbón bailó a través de sus fosas nasales y se mezclaba con su olor masculino natural hasta que quiso lamerlo para ver si su piel sabía tan bien como olía.

Había sido besada antes muchas veces, pero nunca así. La mayoría de los hombres se sentían intimidados por ella y eso se mostraba en la forma en que la tocaban. Oliver se hizo cargo y estaba claro que tenía un montón de confianza en sí mismo.

Ahuecó su rostro, extendiendo sus dedos sobre los costados de su cuello.

Los presionó posesivamente en su carne, marcándola.

Escalofríos bailaron a lo largo de su columna vertebral mientras su lengua frotaba sensualmente sobre la de ella, acariciando y halagando hasta que respondió de igual forma. Su respuesta fue automática. No tenía que pensar si quería darle un

beso o si ella quería que él continuara besándola. No era como si tuviera una opción.

Era una prisionera indefensa por su abrumador poder.

Cuando finalmente la dejó ir, ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, con los labios hinchados. Levantó una mano hacia su temblorosa boca y se quedó mirando hacia él sin palabras, incapaz de comprender que él acababa de besarla hasta fundir sus circuitos. ¡Él la odiaba!

Él cerró la distancia de nuevo, arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Le tocó el hombro, un suave gesto con intención de tranquilizarla.

—Lo siento. Fui un cabrón.

Ella sacudió su cabeza para librarse de los efectos persistentes de su malvada boca.

—No por besarte—se rectificó.—Lo siento por ser un gilipollas, pero no por besarte.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó con voz débil.—Ni siquiera te gusto.

—Me vuelves loco. Te miro y me enloqueces al instante.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y algo de la euforia se evaporó.

—La sensación es mutua.

Su sonrisa era engreída y arrogante, y era tan condenadamente sexy que quería volver de nuevo a allí y terminar lo que habían empezado.

—Cada vez que te pones toda cabreada y malvada, tengo una erección del infierno. Me pregunto si tienes alguna idea de lo sexy que eres cuando vuelves esa

nariz hacia arriba y empiezas con esa actitud.

Su boca cayó abierta. Se cerró y se abrió de nuevo como un pez fuera del agua. Entonces lo miró fijamente.

—Estás lleno de mierda. Sólo estás diciendo eso para que sea amable contigo de ahora en adelante.

Su risa resonó.

—Bueno, supongo que esa es una manera de conseguir que dejes de ser una perra.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a darle una mirada mortal cuando se dio cuenta de cuál sería el resultado. En cambio, alzó sus manos y pisoteó hacia la cocina.

Eso vale el doble para rabietas—Gritó detrás de ella.


	8. CAPITULO OCHO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_CAPITULO OCHO_**

—Me pregunto si alguno de vosotros está libre mañana por la mañana.

Necesito a alguien para vigilar a Katie mientras me encuentro con la empresa de seguridad que su compañía discográfica ha contratado—Dijo Oliver durante la cena.

En el proceso de levantar su tenedor a su boca, Katie lo dejó caer en su plato con un estrépito, y se quedó mirando mortificada a través de la mesa hacia él.

— ¿Qué era todo eso de a donde tu vayas, voy yo, y viceversa?—Exigió.

—Por el amor de Dios, yo no necesito niñeras.

—Es el equipo que proporciona seguridad periférica y yo decidiré lo que hay que hacer para garantizar tu seguridad—Dijo Oliver uniformemente.—Tú sólo

acabarías interfiriendo y discutiendo. Podemos terminarlo mucho más rápido si no estás allí.

Lo miró con incredulidad. Había sido complaciente hasta el momento.

Había estado de acuerdo en malditamente todo.

_¿Qué más quería de ella? ¿Una nota_ _firmada con sangre confesando su obediencia?_

Se moría de ganas de levantarse disparada de su silla y salir pitando de allí, pero él esperaba eso. La miraba, incluso ahora, como si estuviera esperando que lanzara un ataque. Ella en cambio decidió ignorarlo.

Bajó la mirada y la clavó en la carne de su tenedor.

Se desconectó de lo que los demás estaban diciendo. Le importaba una mierda sobre estas personas. O Oliver "jodido" Lovegood. Cada vez que pensaba que no sería tan malo estar atada a él por las próximas dos semanas, él tenía que recordarle que gran idiota que era.

Para su absoluta mortificación, las lágrimas picaban en sus párpados. El infierno se congelaría antes de que lo dejara verla llorar.

_Maldita sea_, hizo todo lo posible para trabajar con él.

Sabía que ella podía ser difícil y por lo general le importaba un carajo, pero honestamente lo había

intentado con él y sus amigos. Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para bajar el tono, porque en secreto había querido su aprobación.

Al diablo con eso y con él. No necesitaba la maldita aprobación de nadie.

Sólo la suya.

—Eres un total gilipollas, Oliver.

Por un momento Katie pensó que había perdido totalmente el control de su lengua y soltó sus pensamientos. Pero cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Luna fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

Oliver levantó una ceja hacia su hermana.

Incluso miró a Oliver como si hubiera perdido su cabeza.

—No es propio de ti ser un idiota—Continuó Luna.—Katie no se merece eso de ti.

—Tal vez no tenemos la historia completa—Dijo Theo en un tono diplomático.

Luna miró fijo a su marido. Luego se volvió hacia Katie, quien tenía sus dientes hundidos firmemente en su labio inferior para no humillarse más al demostrar cuán afectada estaba por la actitud de Oliver.

—Tú vendrás conmigo, Pansy y Ginny mañana a la casa de Hermione. Todos los hombres pueden ir a buscar otra cosa que hacer.

Oliver levantó su mano.

—Espera un maldito minuto. Nadie va a ninguna parte con Katie. ¿Qué parte de ella estando en peligro no habéis entiendo? No voy a correr el riesgo con cualquiera de vosotras, enviándoos juntas a algún tipo de día de chicas.

—Malditamente cierto—Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Katie se levantó con tanta gracia como pudo dadas las circunstancias. Sonrió en la dirección de Luna.

—Gracias por la cena y tu hospitalidad. Lo pasé muy bien. Pero debo irme ahora. Te agradezco la oferta, pero Oliver tiene razón. Ninguno de vosotros debería estar cerca de mí. Además de tener algún loco al acecho en pos de mí,

aparentemente soy una influencia tóxica.

—Siéntate, Katie—Ordenó Oliver.

—Vete a la mierda, Oliver.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la mesa.

Oliver la observó irse, pero no iría tras ella. No podía llegar muy lejos sin las llaves del coche. Ella necesitaba un tiempo para tranquilizarse y él acababa de hacer algo estúpido otra vez. Al igual que besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

—Bonito—Arrastró las palabras Blaize.—Y tú una vez me acusaste de ser un hijo de puta.

—Me está volviendo loco—Murmuró Oliver.

—No es de ella de quien tienes que preocuparte en este momento—Dijo Theo con cuidado.

Oliver miró hacia arriba para ver a tres mujeres muy cabreadas fulminándolo con la mirada a través de su frente.

— ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda?—Exigió Ginny.

—Esto no es propio de ti, Oliver. Siempre eres tan… dulce. Y protector.

Oliver hizo una mueca. Lo hizo sonar como un gatito.

—Ella no me parece tan mala—Dijo Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros.—Y tú fuiste un idiota incluso si no tenías la intención de sonar como uno.

—No hay razón para que no pueda venir mañana a casa de Hermione— Dijo Luna mientras fruncía el ceño hacia Oliver.—Draco tiene un sistema de

seguridad estricto. Nadie va a colarse en su propiedad sin que él lo sepa. Y tiene a Derek.

— ¿Quién diablos es Derek?—Oliver se quejó.

—Su montaña de guardaespaldas/chofer—Dijo Blaize secamente.—Tiene un gran afecto por nuestras mujeres. Es como una mamá gallina con ellas. La única vez que ellas no lo dejaron ir con él, Draco dijo que era un gatito.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

— ¿Crees que Katie estaría a salvo allí? Esto es serio. No puedo dejarla en cualquier lugar, pero si la llevo conmigo, va a resistirse a las restricciones que vamos a poner sobre ella. Sé que todos pensáis que estoy siendo un idiota, pero es

la verdad es que voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerla a salvo, ya sea que le gusten las medidas o no.

—Puedo ir con ellas—Dijo Blaize.—Voy a llamar a Draco esta noche y hacerle saber la situación.

El ceño de Oliver se profundizó.

_Síp_, necesitaba un lugar para esconder a Katie mientras así él podía enderezar su seguridad. Lo que él no había mencionado era que si no conseguía una buena impresión sobre el equipo que su sello discográfico había contratado, iba a decirles que se largaran.

—Tienes que ir a buscarla y disculparte—Resopló Luna.—Si yo fuera ella, no iría a ninguna parte contigo.

—No tiene una elección.

— ¿Por qué eres tan malo con ella?—Preguntó Pansy.

Oliver suspiró.

—No soy malo con ella, Pansy. Yo simplemente no le beso el culo como todos los demás hacen en su universo.

—Ella me gusta—Dijo Ginny.—Es refrescantemente honesta.

—A ti te gusta todo el mundo, cariño— Dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.

—Tú no me gustas en este momento—Dijo enfáticamente.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Oh, ay. Maldita sea. Eso duele. Bueno, está bien, voy a aflojar. Incluso me disculparé. Lo último que quiero es caer en desgracia con vosotras.

—Hombre inteligente— Murmuró Harry.

—Ve a buscarla y dile que vendrá con nosotras mañana—Dijo Luna.

—Draco se hará cargo de las cosas. Siempre lo hace.

Eso le valió una mirada de cada hombre en la mesa.

—Bueno, él lo hace—Dijo a la defensiva.

—No es una buena idea recordarme todo lo que ha hecho por ti—Dijo Theo con ligereza.

Luna se sonrojó y Oliver inmediatamente desconectó. Estaba bastante cansado de oír hablar de Draco Malfoy. Él y su maldito club de sexo o como maldito carajo lo llamaran.

—No la estás llevando a su maldito club, ¿verdad?

—Exigió Oliver.

Luna se volvió rojo brillante.

— ¡Dios mío, no! Vamos a su casa. No a The House.

—No sé—Dijo Pansy, pensativamente.—Katie tal vez disfrutara de una noche en The House.

—Pansy—Gruñó Harry.—No vas a poner un pie en ese lugar nunca más.

Pansy sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Qué estás esperando?—Preguntó Luna.—Vete, vete, vete. Fuera ya.

Oliver suspiró y se puso de pie. Las mujeres eran una plaga. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Él tenía su parte de locas ex-novias, pero no eran nada con las actuales mujeres de su vida.

Las amaba a todas mucho, pero no envidiaba asus hombres ni un ápice.

Debería haber sabido que Katie encajaría muy bien.

Caminó a través de la casa, molesto porque todos se hubieran vuelto contra él. Nunca quiso este trabajo dolor-en-el-culo, en primer lugar.

Probablemente estaría en el coche haciendo pucheros. Tendría que salir y ser agradable. Era probable que se peleara con él y su polla se levantaría y prestaría atención. Entonces comenzaría a tener fantasías sobre besarla de nuevo.

Realmente tenía que hacer algo acerca de esta vena masoquista. Parecía que cuanto más se enojaba con él, más la deseaba. Era una mujer hermosa, pero nunca más que cuando estaba escupiendo furia hacia él como un gato cabreado.

Sonrió mientras abría la puerta y salía a la noche.

Cuando miró en dirección a donde había estacionado el BMW, su mandíbula cayó.

No estaba allí.

Echó un vistazo por la calle para ver las luces traseras del coche desapareciendo mientras este rugía por el vecindario.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves.

_¿Qué carajo? ¿Ella había hecho_ _un puente al coche?_

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Luego caminó de regreso a la casa para hacer frente a los demás.

—Necesito que me llevéis de vuelta al hotel—

Dijo antes de que pudieran decirle algo a él.

Todo el mundo miró hacia arriba desde la mesa, todos pareciendo perplejos.

— ¿Algo está mal con el coche?—Preguntó Blaize.

—Síp—Murmuró.—Ella lo puenteó y se fue.

Pansy se echó a reír. Uno por uno, los demás, siguieron su ejemplo hasta que la sala entera estalló en carcajadas.

—Fue estúpido—Gruñó Oliver.—Tiene un acosador loco dejándole notas espeluznantes y se va sola. Es por eso que no la quiero en mi reunión de mañana.

Es nerviosa y poco razonable. Y no tiene un gramo de auto-preservación.

Blaize se levantó y se agachó para ayudar a Ginny a ponerse de pie.

—Nosotros te llevaremos. Íbamos a dar por terminada temprano la noche de todos modos.

A Oliver le gustaría dar por terminada la noche, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegara al hotel, él y Katie iban a tener un encuentro de conoce-a-Jesús. Y él estaba duro como una roca de tan sólo pensarlo.


	9. CAPITULO NUEVE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**CAPITULO NUEVE**_

_**A **_pesar del hecho que acababa de puentear un coche y abandonar su única _"seguridad",_ Katie no era una idiota, no importa lo que Oliver pudiera

pensar. No tenía ningún deseo de ser secuestrada o asesinada por un psicópata. A ella le gustaba su vida, muchas gracias, incluso si le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra disfuncional.

_Increíble, las palabras que aprendes en terapia._

Mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos, sobre todo hacia su espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba siguiendo. También mantuvo un ojo avizor buscando a la policía.

_¿Por qué que idiota intentaría algo si tuviera a un policía escoltándola a su hotel?_

Ella lanzó un triunfal:

— ¡Ajá!—Cuando vio un coche patrulla aparcado en una gasolinera. Se movió rápidamente dentro y aparcó justo delante de él, en caso de que tuviera idea de marcharse antes de que ella llegara a contarle su historia.

No parecía contento con su elección de aparcamiento y antes de ella que pudiera salir de su coche, él ya estaba fuera del suyo y caminando en su dirección, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

_¿Qué pasaba con los hombres y estar tan gruñones?_

Se bajó de su coche mientras él se acercaba.

— ¿Hay algún problema, señora?

—Sí. Verá, tengo a un loco acechándome y tuve puentear mi BMW porque el tipo que se supone que es mi personal de seguridad estaba siendo un idiota y tenía las llaves, pero no quiero estar conduciendo por ahí yo sola o regresar a mi habitación del hotel en caso de que el loco acosador esté esperando para secuestrarme o hacerme su esclava sexual o lo que sea que los locos acosadores hagan. Así que estaría muy agradecida si pudiera seguirme de regreso a mi hotel.

Sus cejas se juntaron y ella podría jurar que murmuró.

— ¿Por qué yo?—En voz baja. Luego suspiró y comenzó a coger a su radio.

Tenía esa mirada que sugería que pensaba que ella era la loca.

— ¿Cuánto ha bebido esta noche, señora?

—Preguntó cortésmente.

Esta vez, ella frunció el ceño.

—Yo no bebo.

— ¿Ha tomado alguna droga que yo debería saber?

—No soy adicta al crack.

— ¿A quién pertenece el vehículo?

— ¡Me pertenece! Oh, espera… Bueno, de alguna manera me pertenece a mí. Lo alquilé porque llegué en avión.

—Uh-huh.

Asintió con la cabeza y levantó el micrófono de su radio y empezó a decirle a alguien que tenía un 10-96 y estaba solicitando refuerzos.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Mira, todo lo que necesito es alguien que me siga hasta el hotel. Y bueno, yo realmente apreciaría si pudieras acompañarme dentro, pero siempre puedo conseguir que la seguridad del hotel lo haga si estás muy ocupado.

—Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no viene conmigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Preferiría no dejar el BMW, pero supongo que podría hacer que Oliver venga a buscarlo mañana.

— ¿Quién es Oliver?

—Es el hombre que se supone me está protegiendo, pero estaba siendo un idiota, así que lo dejé.

El policía la agarró del codo y la condujo en dirección a su coche patrulla.

—Date la vuelta—Ordenó.—Esto es tanto para tu protección como la mía.

No estás siendo arrestada. Te estoy deteniendo para ser interrogada.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la había esposado y la estaba metiendo en el asiento trasero de su coche.

_Maldita sea, pero el hombre era_ _bueno._

¡Pero la había esposado! Ella lo miró con indignación.

— ¿Qué diablos hice para que me esposes?

Cerró la puerta y luego procedió a hablar por su radio.

Unos segundos más tarde, abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor.

La comprensión la golpeó.

—Tú eres el acosador loco, ¿no? Ni siquiera eres un policía de verdad. ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Él la miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras se incorporaba al tráfico.

—Señora, usted vino a mí.

—Oh. Síp.

Bueno, así que no era el tipo loco. Lo que significaba que pensaba que ella estaba loca. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento y miró hacia arriba.

Una risa impotente se escapó.

_¡Oh bien, al menos que estaba a salvo!_

A pesar de que irritó a Oliver salir de inmediato porque no quería que Katie pensara que lo tenía con una correa, le pagaban para protegerla, lo que significaba que tenía que ir corriendo tras ella cuando hacia una maniobra estúpida.

Puentear un coche alquilado y marcharse por su cuenta calificaba como eso.

Se apoyó en el capó de la camioneta de Blaize y esperó con impaciencia mientras Luna y Pansy se desvivían por Ginny. Blaize salió fuera por delante de

Ginny y se puso de pie junto a Oliver.

—Te das cuenta que he esperado mucho tiempo para esto—Dijo Blaize casualmente.

Oliver levantó una ceja.

— ¿Debo siquiera querer saber de qué estás hablando?

Blaize se rió entre dientes.

—Ser capaz de burlarme de ti por una mujer.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—Tú dices eso como si esta situación pudiera ser comparada a la tuya o la de Harry. Katie es un trabajo.

—Uh-huh. Es una mujer hermosa.

— ¿Y? Eso es importante ¿por qué?

Blaize se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo una observación. Es hermosa y descarada. Un poco no convencional.

— ¿Un poco?

—Yo diría que es perfecta para ti—Dijo Blaize con una sonrisa de comemierda.

Oliver levantó su dedo medio.

—Sólo recuerda. No quería este trabajo. Pensé que sería perfecto para ti, pero a Xeno le dio un ataque porque dijo que a Ginny no le gustaría. Lo mismo para Harry y Theo debido a que sus mujeres no serían felices—Soltó un bufido.—

Así que quedé pegado con una mujer que me vuelve loco para que eso no interfiera con vuestra vida amorosa.

La sonrisa de Blaize se ensanchó.

—Lo agradezco.

Ginny se apresuró.

—Lo siento. No quise gastar tanto tiempo. Sé que tienes que irte, Oliver.

Blaize la atrajo contra él y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Sí, por supuesto. Se está mordiendo las uñas por regresar, así que vamos a ponernos en el camino.

—Vete a la mierda—Se quejó Oliver mientras se subía en la extensa cabina.

Estaba bastante fuera del camino de Blaize llevarle al hotel en el centro, y Oliver estuvo furioso todo el camino. Estaban justo a unas pocas manzanas del

hotel cuando su teléfono sonó.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño cuando vio el número. No estaba en su lista de contactos, pero el número era uno local.

—Oliver Lovegood—Dijo brevemente.

—Señor Lovegood, habla el Sargento Willis del Departamento de Policía de Londres. ¿Creo que usted conoce a Katie Bell?

Oliver cerró sus ojos y pellizcó el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué ha hecho?—Preguntó con cansancio.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Oliver salió de la camioneta de Blaize frente a la comisaría donde estaba detenida Katie.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que esperemos?

—Preguntó Blaize.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a llamar a un taxi. Tú y Ginny vuelvan a casa.

Esto podría llevar algún tiempo.

—Está bien, tío. Déjame saber si necesitas algo.

Oliver saludó y caminó hacia la entrada. En el mostrador de recepción, preguntó por el Sargento Willis, y el recepcionista señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

Oliver caminó a través de la puerta giratoria hacia la serie de mesas separadas por delgados tabiques. Se detuvo y miró fijo cuando vio a Katie sentada encima de uno de los escritorios con una corte de media docena de policías.

Sus piernas se balanceaban y estaba hablando y moviendo sus manos de forma animada. Sus mejillas hacían hoyuelos con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban.

Eso lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que ella no había sonreído mucho, y ciertamente no tan sin reservas.

Blaize estaba en lo cierto. Era jodidamente hermosa.

Sus ojos se empañaron cuando ella lo vio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba más allá de los policías. Ellos dieron media vuelta y siguieron su

mirada hacia donde Oliver estaba de pie, y tuvo la impresión de que no era un hombre muy popular en estos momentos.

Cruzó sus brazos en una imitación de ella y lanzó una mirada siniestra en su dirección.

Uno de los policías, un tipo que hizo a Oliver sentirse pequeño, y no es que fuera un hombre pequeño, se dirigió en su dirección, un ceño fruncido grabado en

su rostro.

— ¿Eres el tipo que se supone que debía estar protegiendo a Katie?

Oliver suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Eres el Sargento Willis?

—Síp, lo soy. Katie dijo que estabas siendo un imbécil así que ella se largó.

Se detuvo para pedirme escolta. Dijo que algún loco acosador está tras ella.

—Bueno, al menos tuvo el sentido de pedir ayuda

—Murmuró Oliver.

—No debería estar fuera por su cuenta.

Oliver miró herido al oficial.

—Trata de decírselo.

El Sargento Willis asintió.

—Lo hicimos. Nosotros la sentamos después de que nos dimos cuenta de quién era. Le dimos un alcoholímetro. Pensé que había estado bebiendo.

Oliver se echó a reír.

—Es un bicho malo.

—Es agradable. Para nada arrogante como algunas de las revistas dicen. Les dio autógrafos a todos los muchachos y les permitió tomarse fotos con ella.

Incluso nos ofreció entradas para el rodeo de la noche en que ella lo presentará.

Déjale a Katie hacer las conquistas y hacer a Oliver parecer un idiota de primera clase por no caer bajo su hechizo. Podía ser positivamente encantadora cuando quería serlo.

— ¿Puedo llevarla a casa ahora?—Preguntó Oliver con cautela.

El Sargento Willis vaciló.

—Si ella quiere ir.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—Vendrá. Han sido suficientes problemas para un día.

Rodeó al sargento y se dirigió al lugar donde Katie todavía estaba sentada en el borde del escritorio.

— ¿Estás lista para irte?

Katie frunció el ceño.

—No. No quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo. Estás despedido. Estos agradables oficiales se han ofrecido a llevarme de regreso a mi hotel.

Oliver suspiró y resistió la tentación de envolver sus manos en su pelo y besarla allí mismo sobre el escritorio. Lo último que necesitaba era ser arrestado.

—No me puedes despedir, Katie. Hemos pasado por esto antes.

Su ceño fruncido se hizo más feroz y ella miró hacia el Sargento Willis.

—Él no puede obligarme a hacer nada, ¿verdad?

El Sargento Willis negó con la cabeza.

—No, señora, no puede. Si quieres que se aparte, di la palabra. Puedes incluso conseguir una orden de restricción.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Katie. Se razonable.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

— ¿Yo ser razonable? Tú eres el idiota aquí. He sido atenta. He hecho todo lo que me pediste. Incluso me puse este ridículo atuendo para no ofender a ninguno

de tus amigos. Estuve de acuerdo en permitir que te quedaras en mi habitación de hotel. ¿Cómo es que soy la irracional aquí?

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué diablos está mal con tu ropa?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

—Estoy usando jeans y una camiseta, y sin maquillaje, lo que nunca—Ella miró a los oficiales y dejó que sus labios temblaran.—Me humilló delante de sus amigos.

Todos ellos se volvieron y fulminaron con la mirada a Oliver. Infiernos.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Un grupo de policías cabreados, con sus instintos de protección en alto.

Él fulminó con su mirada a Katie, para nada engañado por su actuación. A continuación ella probablemente se convertiría en lágrimas y todos

ellos patearían su culo.

— ¿Van ellos a ser capaces de estar contigo cada hora de las próximas dos semanas?—Oliver desafió.—La amenaza contra ti es real, Katie.

Necesito que lo tomes en serio.

—Me lo tomo muy en serio—Soltó ella.

—Si te lo tomaras tan condenadamente en serio, trabajarías más duro para no cabrearme.

Bueno, en eso ella tenía razón. Él resopló y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Muy bien, Katie. Tregua.

Lo miró con desconfianza.

—Es tarde. Necesitas descansar. Has tenido un dolor de cabeza todo el día.

Vayamos de regreso al hotel, así puedo darte algún medicamento y conseguir que te acuestes.

Como había esperado, los otros policías asintieron con la cabeza. Un punto para él.

—Es una buena idea, Srta. Bell—Dijo el Sargento Willis.

Ella frunció el ceño hacia el sargento.

—Todavía no te he perdonado por esposarme, por lo que no tienes derecho a votar.

— ¿La esposaste?—Exigió Oliver.

Fue el turno del sargento para parecer incómodo.

—Pensé que podría estar un poco inestable—Se tocó la sien mientras hablaba para indicar a qué se refería.

La boca de Katie se abrió con indignación.

— ¿Es eso lo que un 10-96 significa?

El Sargento Willis le dirigió una mirada tímida.

—Sí, señora. Normalmente no usamos llamadas en código, pero pensé que si entendía lo que estaba diciendo por la radio, podía resultar más difícil.

—Hombres—Murmuró.—Todos imbéciles. Te pido ayuda y crees que soy una psicópata.

Oliver contuvo la risa ante su mirada contrariada.

— ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

—Oh, está bien. Iré contigo. Pero si me cabreas de nuevo, voy a conseguir esa orden de restricción que el Sargento Willis dijo que podría tener.

Todos y cada uno de los policías sacó una tarjeta de sus billeteras y la empujaron hacia Katie.

Todos con la garantía de que si alguna vez necesitaba algo, ella sólo tenía que llamar.

Katie sonrió y tomó cada una de las tarjetas y agradeció a los oficiales por su ayuda. Oliver tenía que reconocérselo. Sabía cómo trabajar una multitud.

Tenía a cada uno de los policías comiendo de su mano. Joder, si ella se mantenía en esto, lo tendría comiendo de su mano.

—El BMW todavía está en la gasolinera—Murmuró Katie, cuando llegó a él.— ¿Cómo llegaremos al hotel?

—Voy a llamar a un taxi.

—Uno de nosotros estará complacido de llevaros de regreso a la gasolinera para recoger el coche—

Ofreció el Sargento Willis.—Asumo que tú tienes las llaves esta vez.

Oliver sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y luego se volvió hacia Katie.

—Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, empezando por cómo diablos has aprendido a puentear un coche.


	10. CAPITULO DIEZ

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**CAPITULO DIEZ**_

Ginny entró en el dormitorio donde Blaize ya estaba acostado en la cama. Apoyado en su codo, observó mientras ella cerraba la puerta del dormitorio

y el brillo en sus ojos le dijo lo que estaba por venir.

Su respiración se atascó en su garganta. Ella nunca se cansaba de esa mirada. Era tierna y posesiva. Era oscura y amorosa. Era todas las cosas que la hacían sentir querida más allá de toda medida.

—Desnúdate para mí—Le ordenó en voz baja.

—Quiero verte a ti y a nuestro bebé.

Obedeció sin dudar, deslizando sus manos a los botones de su camisa. Poco a poco apartó su ropa, dejando que la camisa y luego sus pantalones cayeran al suelo hasta que estuvo vestida sólo con sus bragas y sujetador.

Luego se estiró detrás de ella para deshacer el cierre de su sujetador. Las correas se deslizaron sobre sus hombros y las copas se alejaron, dejando sus pechos descubiertos a su mirada ávida.

Estaban más pesados ahora. Siempre habían sido un poco pequeños, o por lo menos ella los consideraba pequeños. Blaize nunca se había quejado. Pero ahora había ganado por lo menos una talla más de sujetador, y estaban sensibles e hinchados por su embarazo.

Blaize tomaba un cuidado especial cuando hacían el amor. Tan exigente y tan dominante como era, estaba aterrorizado de hacerle daño. Él no era menos dominante que antes, sino que era exquisitamente suave ahora que llevaba a su hija.

Ella no había sentido el beso de un látigo en meses. No había sentido la emoción del borde más áspero de su dominio.

Con el tiempo volvería. Por ahora se deleitaban en una nueva forma de hacer el amor. Era tanto un descubrimiento como el resto de su relación, y Ginny apreciaba cada momento.

Cuando su ropa interior susurró hacia abajo por sus piernas para enrollarse a sus pies, oyó la inspiración rápida de la respiración de Blaize.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa que eres?—

Preguntó con voz ronca y baja.

Ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya y se ahogó con la mirada de sus ojos. Ardían con tanto amor y deseo. Su corazón se llenó de amor. Su amor por él. Él era de ella. Ella era suya.

Juntos, habían creado un hijo. Habían creado el amor.

—Me siento bella cuando me miras—Dijo con sinceridad.

Sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Quiero que siempre veas lo hermosa que eres cuando veas la forma en que te miro. Quiero que sepas cuán encantadora eres.

Ella sonrió y esperó en silencio por su orden. Adoraba momentos como este, cuando esperaba su placer, sabiendo que él se contentaba con sólo mirarla.

—Ven a mí—Dijo.

Ella se arrastró sobre la cama y se hundió de rodillas mientras miraba haciaabajo, a su musculoso cuerpo.

Tan perfecto y hermoso.

Se quedó quieta, contenta de esperar por la orden de Blaize.

Él pasó la mano hacia arriba por su muslo, a la curva de su cintura y entonces más arriba para ahuecar la curva de su pecho. Jugaba distraídamente con un pezón, cuidadoso como siempre con las altamente sensibles puntas.

—Pareces cansada esta noche, Ginny. ¿Está tu espalda todavía doliendo?

—Estaba antes. Creo que estuve de pie demasiado tiempo. Está mejor ahora.

—Ven aquí.

La tiró hacia abajo, acomodándola para que quedara de lado mirando hacia fuera. Su mano se deslizó arriba y abajo por las curvas de su cuerpo. La pasó por encima de su cadera y hacia arriba por su vientre.

Luego bajó su cabeza y la besó en la curva de su cuello.

Un escalofrío corrió por su delicada columna vertebral, extendiendo piel de gallina a su paso.

Hubo un hundimiento en la cama mientras su mano la abandonaba y él recolocaba su cuerpo.

Entonces él empezó a frotar y masajear su espalda, sus manos trabajando una dulce magia por encima de sus músculos cansados y doloridos.

Ella gimió suavemente mientras él trabajaba lentamente hacia sus nalgas y luego volvía a subir para masajear su nuca.

— ¿Se siente bien?—Murmuró.

Las lágrimas pincharon sus párpados. Era maravilloso, pero todos los días con él eran maravillosos. Después de sobrevivir a ser atacada meses atrás, estaba agradecida por cada momento que tenía con Blaize. Ella vivía como si cada momento pudiera ser el último momento juntos, y eso era ridículo, porque tenía el poder para cimentar sus vidas juntos.

—Oye, ¿estás bien, pequeño Ginny?

La preocupación en su voz apretó su corazón.

_¿Cómo podía encontrar las_ _palabras para decirle que nunca había estado mejor que aquí, ahora mismo, en sus brazos?_

Se dio la vuelta torpemente, y al final, él tuvo que ayudarla mientras se giraba hacia él. Sus narices estaban sólo a un centímetro de distancia y ella enroscó sus piernas con las suyas, permitiendo que su calor se filtrara en su cuerpo.

— ¿Vas a pedirme que me case contigo de nuevo?

—Susurró.

Hubo un breve destello en sus ojos que podría jurar que era dolor. Él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y luego lo pasó lentamente adelante y atrás sobre su boca.

—No, Ginny. He estado presionando demasiado. Juré que no te presionaría, pero he estado haciendo precisamente eso.

Ella llevó un dedo hacia su boca para cortar las palabras.

—Pregúntame de nuevo. Por favor.

Una chispa iluminó sus salvajes ojos y las pupilas se dilataron, convirtiendo el marrón en negro. Había esperanza y miedo al mismo tiempo, uno luchando contra el otro.

Odiaba la inseguridad y vacilación que vio mientras él se enfrentaba con lo que ella le había pedido. Para su sorpresa, él se levantó y se bajó de la cama. Por un

momento se preguntó si ella realmente lo había jodido. Sin embargo, se estiró hacia ella, tendiéndole una mano.

Ella deslizó su mano sobre la suya y la ayudó a llegar a la orilla de la cama hasta que se sentó con las piernas colgando a un lado, sus pies rozando el suelo.

Aun aferrándose a su mano, se arrodilló en el suelo para mirarse uno a los ojos del otro. El nerviosismo se centró en su estómago y su respiración se hizo menos profunda hasta que se dio cuenta que la estaba aguantando.

Blaize se llevó su mano a la boca y presionó un beso en la suavidad de su palma. Luego, lentamente, se apartó y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Ginny? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? ¿Amarme de la forma en que te amo? ¿Tener a mis hijos, formar una familia conmigo, envejecer conmigo y pasar toda la vida permitiéndome amarte como mereces ser amada?

Completamente deshecha por las sentidas palabras, lo miró asombrada mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Levantó sus manos y tomó su rostro, mirando a los ojos del hombre al que adoraba, que siempre había adorado.

—Una vez me dijiste que cuando yo supiera sin dudar que me amaba más que a la vida y confiara en ti con todo mi corazón, era entonces cuando querías que me casara contigo. Debería haber dicho que sí hace mucho tiempo—Susurró.—Sí.

Me casaré contigo. Te amo. Siempre te amaré.

Él se levantó y la aplastó hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza, todo su cuerpo temblando contra ella.

Sentía cada respiración, cada latido de su corazón mientras este golpeaba violentamente contra su garganta.

—Oh Dios, te amo, pequeño Ginny. Demasiado. Tan malditamente tanto.

Doy gracias a Dios por no destruir tu fe en mí, por no destruí tu amor. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si lo hubiera hecho. Tú y Mía sois mi mundo. Os amo a ambas tanto.

Ella se apartó y tomó sus manos y las guió hasta moldear su vientre.

—Nosotras somos tu familia, Blaize. Ella y yo. Ella te ama tanto como te amo yo.

Su sonrisa hizo que su corazón doliera. Había tanta alegría en sus ojos. No fue sino hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de las sombras que él había llevado durante los últimos meses. Pero ahora estas se habían ido lejos y había tal alivio en su rostro.

Bajó su cabeza y apretó sus labios contra el duro bulto de su vientre. Ella enroscó sus dedos a través de su largo pelo y lo sostuvo amorosamente contra el suave golpeteo de su hija.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la dulzura del momento la envolviera. Habían pasado por muchas cosas en un espacio tan corto de tiempo. Pero todo valió la pena porque aquí y ahora, ella sostenía todo lo que siempre había querido en sus brazos y acunaba en su seno.

Blaize y su hija. Su familia.

No pudo evitarlo, pero pensaba que su hermano, Ron, y Daphne estaban sonriéndoles desde el cielo.

Blaize levantó su cabeza, después enroscó su mano alrededor de la nuca y tiró de ella hasta que sus frentes descansaban una contra la otra. Sus narices rozándose y ella sentía sus erráticas respiraciones inflándose como si él estuviera tratando valientemente de mantener el control de sus emociones.

—Dímelo otra vez—Susurró.—Dime que te casarás conmigo.

Ella sonrió.

—Me casaré contigo, Blaize.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando sea que lo digas.

—Mañana—Suspiró.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar un poco más que eso.

Si bien no quiero una boda enorme, quiero que nuestros amigos más cercanos, nuestra familia—

Se corrigió—esté allí.

—Síp, yo también.

— ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres, Blaize?

¿Vas a ser feliz?

Él se apartó y tomó su cara como ella había ahuecado la suya un momento antes.

—Nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida de lo que soy en este preciso momento. Pero tan contento como estoy justo ahora, no es nada en comparación con como estaré el día en que te conviertas oficialmente en mía a los ojos de la ley.

—Siempre he sido tuya, Blaize. Pero ahora tú eres mío. Y yo nunca voy a dejarte ir.

Él sonrió entonces y las últimas sombras restantes se desvanecieron, dejando únicamente esperanza y alegría.

—Veo que no soy el único posesivo en esta relación.

Me gusta.


	11. CAPITULO ONCE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_CAPITULO ONCE_**

Oliver metió el coche bajo la marquesina del hotel y se paró detrás de otros dos que esperaban a que el aparcacoches los llevara. Paró el motor y se quedó allí durante un largo momento mientras miraba al chico ir hacia el primer coche de la cola.

Ella podría sentir su irritación, lo que estaba bien, porque no parecía que ella no tuviera mucha en sí misma.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó esta noche?

Sus párpados se redujeron a rendijas cuando le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿No piensas que tú no hiciste nada malo en ese escenario?

—Así que, ¿yo te cabreo y te parece razón suficiente para salir como un demonio en coche, ser arrestada y llevada a la cárcel?

Ella cruzó los brazos y resopló.

—No fui detenida. Yo estaba buscando expresamente a un policía. No es mi culpa que reaccionara de manera exagerada, y pensara que yo era alguna lunática que no tomó sus medicinas.

—No puedo imaginarme por qué el pensaría algo así.

—Corta el sarcasmo. Eso te hace sonar como un imbécil aún más grande— Murmuró.

Él suspiró.

— ¿Siempre reaccionas tan fuerte ante todo? Quiero decir, la mayoría de la gente me habría llamado gilipollas, y se habría conformado. No muchos habrían puenteado un coche, y luego parar a un policía para convencerles de que eres jodida loca rockera.

Lo fulminó con la mirada de nuevo.

—Estaba siendo inteligente. No quería ir por ahí sola en coche, y condenadamente segura de que no quería volver sola al hotel. Quiero decir, ¿y si el

tipo loco me esperaba en mi cuarto?

Él parecía que quería golpear su cabeza contra el volante. Afortunadamente, el aparcacoches se aceró y Oliver abrió su puerta para recoger el recibo. Katie salió y se forzó a si misma a esperarle. Todo lo que él pudiera pensar, pero ella realmente no quería volver sola a su cuarto. No quería quedarse sola, en realidad, pero tampoco le quería tan cerca durante toda la noche. Estaba jodida en uno o en el

otro sentido, y estaba resignada a pasarse otra noche sin dormir. Sería un maldito zombie por la mañana.

Oliver puso una mano en su espalda y la llevó hacia la puerta. Todo el camino hasta su cuarto, él siguió silencioso. Su aspecto con el ceño fruncido lo decía todo, y para ser sincera, estaba contenta de que él no hablara. Se quejaría sólo de ella un poco más.

Esa cosa de la deferencia a la que estaba acostumbrada estaría entrando en práctica ahora mismo. Lamentablemente, supuso que él se cortaría sus propias bolas antes de someterse a ella alguna vez.

La hizo permanecer a su lado en el pasillo mientras le abría la puerta y miraba dentro. Satisfecho porque nadie saldría del armario para saltar sobre ellos, le hizo señas, y luego cerró y echó el cerrojo a la puerta por detrás de ellos.

Ella se fue hacia la cama y se tiró poco delicadamente sobre el colchón. La luz de un mensaje parpadeaba en su teléfono, y frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién sabría que estaba allí.

Newton lo sabía. Pero no pensaba que hubiera avisado incluso a su grupo o equipo de donde estaba quedándose.

Se inclinó, recogió el receptor y dio a la tecla para oír los mensajes. Agotada por los sucesos del día y sin nada de sueño durante el mayor tiempo que ella podía recordar, se dejó caer sobre una almohada y cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba que la grabación comenzara.

—No puedes esconderte de mí, Katie. Tu patético pequeño guardaespaldas no puede protegerte.

Volvió a sentarse erguida, sin poder creer lo que había oído. Con sus manos temblorosas, volvió a golpear una serie de botones para poder v olver a oír el mensaje, pero estaba tan enojada que falló.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?—Exigió Oliver.

Le arrebató el teléfono de sus manos y lo puso en su oído.—No hay nada aquí. ¿Qué te molesta?

—El mensaje—Tartamudeó.—Vuelve a oír el mensaje. No lo borré. Todavía debe estar ahí.

Él frunció el ceño y apretó el botón para cortar la conexión, y luego dio a la tecla de los mensajes de nuevo. Después de un momento, su expresión se puso tan tempestuosa y sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos que ella se estremeció.

Volvió a repetir el mensaje varias veces antes de colgar el auricular. Dejó sus manos hacia abajo, para empujar suavemente sus piernas, para hacerse un hueco para poder sentarse en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Sabía que tenía a algún pervertido enviando notas extrañas, pero su compañía discográfica la había mantenido en la oscuridad y sólo tenía la palabra de Oliver para seguir adelante.

No es que dudara de él, no tenía ningún problema para creerle en absoluto. Era por eso por lo que había estado tan decidida a no ir sola a ningún sitio. Pero ahora que había escuchado la amenaza, era mucho más real. Eso la impresionó hasta la

médula.

—Katie, mírame.

La orden hizo que mirara hacia él.

—Es por esto por lo que estoy tan enfadado porque te fuiste sin mí—Dijo con un tono distinto en su voz.—Ahora, ¿tomarás esto en serio?

Frunció el ceño, molesta y sacudida por la amenaza, pero igual de disgustada por su suposición de que ella no tomaba esto muy en serio.

Pero estaba demasiado cansada para defenderse.

Demasiado cansada para discutir con su férrea

opinión de ella. No era como si pudiera cambiarla.

Asintió con la cabeza, cansada, demasiado cansada para decirlo en palabras.

No había ningún modo de ocultar la amargura de su voz de todos modos. Era mejor callarse y tomar el camino más fácil. Por una vez.

—Ha sido un largo día. Mañana será otro día largo.

Deberías dormir algo— Le dijo.—Tengo que consultar en el hotel para ver si podemos conseguir una pista.

Como si eso fuera a suceder. Sin embargo, no se opondría a encontrar una posición cómoda y poner su cabeza sobre su almohada.

Sin decir una palabra, se levantó, revolvió en una maleta que todavía estaba sin deshacer, hasta que encontró un pijama de algodón y luego se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Su pijama era su artículo de consuelo. Al igual que una manta de seguridad o un animal de peluche especial. Era viejo y, probablemente, tenía agujeros, pero era suave, cómodo, y la hacía sentir segura.

Oliver se reiría probablemente, y tendría suerte si no sacaba fotos para enviarlas a alguna revista sensacionalista. ¡Qué golpe a su imagen si fuera pillada en un pijama desteñido con caras sonrientes en el!

Cuando salió del baño, parpadeó sorprendida al ver a Oliver sin camisa a un lado de la cama. Llevaba un pantalón de algodón, gracias a Dios, porque no podía soportar verlo en nada más que su ropa interior, aunque se hubiera planteado la pregunta tentadora de si llevaba calzoncillos o bóxers.

O… calzoncillos bóxers. Habría apostado dinero a que era el tipo de hombre de bóxers. O tal vez a ella sólo le gustaba la imagen de él en esa ropa de algodón apretada, que moldearía su culo y que abrazaría aquellos muslos tan musculosos.

Mmmmm.

Bueno, tenía que parar porque esto era ridículo.

Caminó a su lado de la cama, contenta de ver que él había levantado una barrera entre ellos usando los cojines del sofá. Supo que no tendría que perder ninguna de sus almohadas por ello.

La miró mientras ella retiraba la colcha. Podía sentir su mirada descansando sobre ella, pero se negó a alzar la vista.

Se arrastró lentamente en el colchón y se volvió de espaldas a él mientras colocaba el edredón sobre sus hombros.

Hubo un silencio embarazoso, y luego:

—Buenas noches, Katie—Murmuró. Oyó el clic de la lámpara y la habitación se quedó sumida en la oscuridad. Sólo un fino haz de luz de la calle pasó

por un hueco diminuto entre las cortinas de la habitación.

Su corazón latía en su garganta y estaba allí tan cansada y tensa que sus músculos dolían. Odiaba eso.

Odiaba que estar tan cerca de Oliver, en la misma cama, de hecho, la pusiera tan nerviosa que quisiera vomitar. Se obligó a respirar para sonar tranquila, porque incluso la podía oír entrecortada a través de sus labios. Agarró el edredón protectoramente a su alrededor, y se acurrucó allí, contemplando la pared opuesta.

Nunca se dormiría.

— ¿Oliver?

Hubo una breve pausa.

— ¿Sí?

Agarró el edredón un poco más apretado hasta que sintió sus dedos entumecidos.

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Entonces sintió que se daba la vuelta hacia ella en su lado. Se quedó inmóvil, sus dedos agarrando la sábana a su alrededor mientras la subía hasta su barbilla.

—No te odio, Katie.

—Decidiste antes de reunirte conmigo que me despreciabas. Nada de lo que haga o diga va a cambiar eso.

Él suspiró.

—Tú no ayudaste exactamente a tu caso cuando nos conocimos.

—Tú me miraste como si fuera basura. Nadie reaccionará bien a esa clase de juicio.

—No te odio—Le dijo otra vez.

—Pero no te gusto tampoco—Dijo suavemente.

—Era un imbécil esa noche. Seré honesto. No quería este trabajo. Y tienes razón. Me había hecho una idea sobre ti antes de conocerte. Eso no fue… justo.

—Te equivocas, ¿sabes?

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Realmente tomo esto en serio.

Oliver se movió de nuevo, y lo siguiente que supo, es que la luz inundó la habitación, cuando volvió a encender la lámpara otra vez. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para verlo sentarse en la cama.

—Date la vuelta para que podamos hablar—Dijo él en voz baja.

Ella rodó y agarró uno de los cojines que había entre ellos contra su pecho.

—Tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que alguien de tu entorno esté implicado en esto.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pero nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Le di a mi banda y equipo dos semanas de descanso. Tuve cuidado, Oliver . Sé que no piensas que lo tuviera.

— ¿Y qué pasa con John? Y tus dos… ¿guardaespaldas?

Por lo menos no los había llamado sus compañeros de follar otra vez. Ella suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza.

No estaba segura de que jamás pudiera deshacerse de los dolores de cabeza que había tenido antes.

— ¿Katie?

—Creo que John sabía demasiado—Dijo con cansancio.—Y Victor y Justin también. No lo digas.

Ya me siento como una idiota. Pero nadie más lo sabe. O más bien no se lo dije a nadie.

— ¿Y tú piensas que los policías a los que te identificaste guardarán tu tapadera?

Se sonrojó y se abrazó a la almohada un poco más fuerte.

—Estaba enojada. Tú me humillaste.

— ¿Siempre reaccionas de esa manera tan escandalosa cuando alguien te cabrea?

— ¿Siempre permites a la gente que se meta bajo tu piel tan mal?

—Touché. Así que los dos hemos reaccionado mal. Yo soy más culpable que tú. Este es un trabajo. Se supone que yo soy el profesional. No importa lo mucho que me irrites, es mi trabajo mantener la calma y protegerte.

Levantó la vista, observando el brillo suave de la lámpara sobre sus musculosos hombros. Tenía un gran pecho. Era un hombre alto. Delgado, pero

fuertemente musculado. No del tipo Neanderthal, tampoco parecía que lo trabajara miles de veces a la semana. Pero su cuerpo estaba firme, y no había ni un gramo de grasa en cualquier parte de su cintura.

Tenía una mandíbula fuerte. Firme y determinada. Ya tenía una sombra de barba que sólo le hacía parecer más atractivo de un modo desaliñado, y totalmente

masculino. No era bonito y pulido.

Tenía una tranquila arrogancia que le sugería que se sentía cómodo en su piel, y le importaba un bledo lo que otros pensaran de él. No se dejó impresionar por su fama. Pensaba que era una imbécil mimada. Tenía razón, pero eso todavía la molestaba.

— ¿Te irrito tanto?

El esbozó una sonrisa y le echó una mirada.

—Sí. Lo haces.

Su reconocimiento puso más sonrisa en él, y esa sonrisa hizo que picaran sus palabras.

—Arreglaremos eso—Dijo él.—Mañana me encontraré con la empresa de seguridad que contrataron. Estarás rodeada por seguridad siempre, y estaré unido a ti como el pegamento durante las dos próximas semanas. Si alguien te quiere,

tendrá que pasar sobre mí.

Ella sintió un gran consuelo en su promesa. No sonó como un alarde. Había una completa y plena confianza en su voz, y sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

Mordió sus labios y volvió a mirar a sus ojos.

—Sé que no soy… fácil.

—No, definitivamente no eres fácil—Dijo con una voz perezosa.—Pero puedo manejarme con algo difícil.

Él alcanzó para tocar su pelo. Un simple roce.

No entró en contacto ni siquiera con su piel, pero una sensación eléctrica serpenteó por todo su cuerpo.

—Deberías conseguir un poco de descanso—Dijo él.—Estás agotada y has tenido dolor de cabeza todo el día.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No voy a dormir.

Una de sus cejas subió ante su comentario.

— ¿Por qué no?

Apartó la mirada y agarró las sábanas hasta su barbilla de nuevo.

— ¿Katie?

Su voz se suavizó y hubo una cadencia calmante en la forma en que pronunció su nombre.

—Me pones nerviosa. No eres sólo tú—Se apresuró a decir.—Podría ser cualquiera. No me gusta tener a nadie así… cerca.

Cuando se asomó para ver su reacción, su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Me parece que siempre tienes gente a tu alrededor. Que nunca estás sola.

Yo pensaría que si ese fuera el caso, estarías encantada de tenerme aquí contigo para no estar sola.

—No me gusta estar sola—Confesó.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Suspiró y se giró para estar acostada sobre su espalda y mirar hacia el techo.

—Si tengo que elegir entre estar sola y estar a solas con otra persona, elijo sola, no importa lo incómoda que esto me ponga.

Podía sentir su mirada ardiente sobre su piel, como si estuviera tratando de pelar sus capas más allá y ver sus más oscuros secretos.

Para su sorpresa, se sentó y sacó sus piernas por el borde de la cama. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando alcanzó el directorio del hotel en la mesilla de noche.

Lo cogió y comenzó a hojear las páginas.

—Bueno, si vamos a estar toda la noche levantados, pediré algo del servicio de habitaciones. Me muero de hambre.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Pero te tragaste una enorme cena. Quiero decir, parecía que era una vaca entera. O un cerdo. Cualquier cosa que comieras.

—Soy un chico que está creciendo. Necesito comida.

— ¿De verdad que vas a quedarte despierto solo porque no puedo dormir?

La miró.

—Sí, claro—Sostuvo el menú.— ¿Quieres algo?

Poco a poco, se incorporó, y arregló los cojines detrás de ella para apoyarse en la cabecera. Luego sonrió.

—Sí. Podría comer algo

* * *

GRACIAS

The darkness princess

SALESIA 


	12. CAPITULO DOCE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**CAPITULO DOCE**

—Eh—Dijo Oliver suavemente.

Su voz fue un cosquilleo en su oreja y arrugó la nariz mientras dormía y luchaba contra la ofensiva sensación.

Una risita ronca sopló un mechón de su pelo sobre la mejilla.

—Despierta, Bella Durmiente. Tenemos cosas que hacer hoy y Draco Malfoy enviará un chofer para recogernos en una hora. Pensé que querrías darte una ducha y ponerte algo arrebatador antes de que llegue.

Abrió un ojo y miró el rostro de Oliver que estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo. Durante un momento, estuvo confusa y, luego, se desperezó y dejó a un lado su modorra.

—Me dormí—Dijo con asombro.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Te dormiste sobre las cinco—Asintió Oliver.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho. Te hubiera dejado dormir más, pero tengo que conseguir cuadrar tu seguridad hoy y tenemos que movernos.

—De acuerdo.

Se echó hacia atrás y luchó por levantarse, su cerebro estaba turbio y borroso. Parpadeó tratando de limpiar las telarañas y, por un instante, simplemente miró alrededor de la habitación, sorprendida de haberse quedado dormida con él cerca de ella en la cama.

Tal vez su extenuación finalmente la había alcanzado y, simplemente, había desfallecido. Incluso más sorprendente era el hecho de que realmente quería recostarse y dormir durante varias horas más.

Debería estar saltando ante la oportunidad de estar rodeada de gente durante el día. Estar sola y con Oliver había sido estresante y estaba empezando a dar señales de estar agrietándose.

Se frotó el rostro y, luego, miró hacia Oliver, que estaba sentado al final de la cama observándola.

— ¿Has pasado por el baño?

—Sí, ya me he duchado. Es todo tuyo—Asintió.

—Bien. Necesito algo de tiempo para estar lista.

Echó la colcha a un lado y colgó las piernas por el lado de la cama. Maldita sea, pero estaba cansada.

Mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia el baño, Oliver dijo:

— ¿Quieres desayunar? Voy a llamar al servicio de habitaciones. Preferiría que no bajaras a comer. Más oportunidades de que seas reconocida.

Se puso la mano delante de la boca para bostezar y asintió.

—Sí. Suena bien.

— ¿Huevos? ¿Beicon? ¿Crepes? ¿Qué vas a tomar?

—Sí, sí y sí.

Él se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo, pediré todo lo que tengan. Parecerá como un buffet porque estoy famélico.

Sacudió la cabeza atónita.

—Comiste mucha comida hace solo unas horas.

¿Cómo puedes estar famélico otra vez?

La ignoró y descolgó el teléfono.

Quince minutos más tarde, salió de la ducha sintiéndose algo reanimada, y después de secarse, se colocó una toalla en el pelo, se puso uno de esos grandes y esponjosos albornoces que el hotel facilitaba y regresó a la habitación para decidir qué ponerse.

Estaba de vuelta en el cuarto de baño secándose el cabello y ahuecándolo cuando Oliver voceó que la comida había llegado. No se había maquillado aún, pero estaba tentada a ir natural. Raramente salía sin el tratamiento completo: cabello, uñas, ropa conjuntada y maquillaje porque, literalmente, nunca sabía cuándo y dónde podía ser fotografiada.

Hoy sólo quería ser... normal. No reconocida.

Anónima; y no sólo porque tenía a un lunático asustándola. Vale, esa era la razón más poderosa, pero la otra era simplemente que estaba deseando estar rodeada de gente con la que pudiera ser ella misma.

Volvió a la habitación para ver a Oliver hincando el diente en la selección de alimentos dispuestos en el carrito de servir. Si quería comer, necesitaba vadear y

rescatar algo antes de que él se lo comiera todo.

— ¿Siempre comes tanto?—Preguntó una vez estuvo sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas con su plato enfrente de ella.

Frunció el ceño y dejó de masticar un minuto.

—No he comido mucho en los últimos dos días.

He estado demasiado ocupado contigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Si consideraba que "no había comido mucho", odiaría ver lo que él consideraba un apetito normal.

—Apuesto a que tus padres iban andrajosos para darte de comer.

Probablemente dejabas la despensa vacía.

—Xeno puede haberse quejado una o dos veces—Se rió.

Su mirada recorrió su firme y musculoso cuerpo, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé dónde lo pones. Creo que te odio.

—Hago ejercicio—Se defendió.—No es como si todo lo que hiciera fuese sentarme y comer.

—Sí, apuesto a que haces ejercicio una vez a la semana. Está claro que eres uno de esos bendecidos con buenos genes—Resopló.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? No eres exactamente una delicada señorita cuando se trata de comer y qué usas, ¿una talla treinta y dos?

Ella casi se atraganta. Tal vez ese hombre no tenía tanta experiencia con mujeres como pensaba.

—Uso una cuarenta y cuatro, a veces una cuarenta y dos. He usado la vez que más una cuarenta y seis. No, nada enorme, pero tampoco estoy esquelética.

Tengo que trabajar duro para mantenerme por debajo de la cuarenta y dos. Cuando estoy de gira mantengo mi peso por debajo porque las actuaciones casi todas las noches me mantienen en forma. Pero cuando no lo estoy y escribo canciones, o estoy en el estudio de grabación, gano peso sólo con mirar la comida. Tengo que llevar un estricto régimen de ejercicio para mantenerlo bajo control.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Creo que eres condenadamente perfecta como estás. No necesitas estar más delgada.

Después de todo, tal vez tenía un montón de experiencia con las mujeres, porque sabía perfectamente qué decir.

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener mis caderas en una talla cuarenta y cuatro ahora mismo—Admitió—Estoy al final de una gira y los

espectáculos se están distanciando y he tenido ansiedad por la comida. No es la mejor costumbre del mundo, pero ahí lo tienes. Tengo una debilidad por lo dulce y lo salado. Carbohidratos. Adoro los carbohidratos.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y ella pudo sentir su mirada examinándola. Su ceño fruncido fue más intenso cuando se encontró con sus ojos.

—Estás magnifica tal y como estás.

Un cálido placer bañó sus mejillas hasta que estuvo segura que se había ruborizado. En su mundo, nunca estaba perfecta. Tenía un entrenador personal diciéndole que necesitaba perder kilos. Su representante diciéndole lo que debía o no comer.

Incluso su estilista se metía dándole su opinión y chasqueando a Katie cada vez que su ropa era demasiado ajustada.

Y, sin embargo, Oliver estaba seguro frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de que necesitaba perder peso.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente y dio cuenta de su desayuno, luego engulló un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja. Casi gime de placer. Adoraba el zumo pero tenía prohibido beber casi cualquier cosa menos agua.

— ¿Mejor?—Preguntó Oliver cuando ella alejó su plato.

— ¡Mmm! Fue fantástico.

Comprobó su reloj.

—Tienes unos minutos. Blaize y el conductor vienen a recogerte. No quiero que merodees por el vestíbulo donde eres visible mientras esperas.

—Vale. Necesito lavarme los dientes.

Rebotó contra la cama sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en días pese al hecho de no haber podido dormir.

Se cepilló el cabello una vez más y lo dejó suelto.

Luego se lavó los dientes, hizo gárgaras con enjuague bucal y comprobó su aspecto en el espejo.

No pararía el tráfico pero no estaba nada mal. Y había una luminosidad en sus ojos que no había

visto en mucho tiempo. Sonrió a su reflejo, decidida a sobrevivir a ser vista sin maquillaje otra vez y abandonó el baño.

Oliver estaba al teléfono. Se giró y señaló con el dedo a Katie y luego dijo:

—Voy a bajarla ahora mismo.

Ella levantó una ceja y él guardó el móvil en su bolsillo.

—Pensé que subirían.

—Derek está aparcado al lado de la entrada de empleados. Saldremos por ese camino. No estarás fuera siquiera un segundo.

— ¿Y tú?

—Voy a mi oficia a reunirme con el equipo de seguridad que tu sello discográfico contrató.

Quiero estar completamente seguro de que son

suficientemente competentes para hacer el trabajo. Iré a buscarte cuando haya terminado.

Mientras tanto, pediré a unos chicos que vengan y limpien tu habitación del hotel, así que si hay algo que necesites, cógelo ahora.

Recogió su bolso, miró para asegurarse que el monedero, las gafas de sol y el teléfono estaban todavía dentro y luego lo colgó al hombro.

—Estoy lista.

Cinco minutos después, Oliver la introdujo en la parte de atrás de un Bentley y ella parpadeó ante el suntuoso cuero y el obvio costo del coche de lujo.

Era una maldita estrella de rock y no se desplazaba en coches como ese. Cualquier aspirante podía dar una vuelta en una limusina, pero esas ruedas costaban bastante dinero.

El conductor era una roca de hombre, de anchas espaldas, que llenaba el asiento del conductor. El volante parecía pequeño en sus manos, como si pudiera romperlo si lo girara demasiado fuerte. Le echó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas oscuras gafas de sol.

Blaize Zabini se deslizó en el asiento trasero cerca de ella y Oliver cerró la puerta de un portazo. El conductor salió por la calle lateral y se introdujo en el

tráfico.

— ¿Todo bien?—preguntó Blaize de manera familiar.

Ella le miró con cautela, incómoda por el hecho de que era él y no Oliver quien la acompañaba.

— ¿Dónde está Ginny?

Los ojos de Blaize se estrecharon.

—De ninguna forma la dejé venir. No la quiero en ningún sitio cerca de un problema potencial.

Katie se encogió de hombros. ¿Como si ella sí buscara estar cerca de un "problema potencial"?

Media hora después accedieron por la entrada de la extensa propiedad. Miró hacia atrás para ver la pesada puerta de seguridad oscilar mientras se cerraba detrás de ellos. Para su sorpresa, atisbó a un gran tipo que parecía sospechosamente como

si llevara un rifle automático. Santo infierno, ¿era ella algún tipo de imán para locos de una secta?

Pasaron por el camino en forma circular y aparcaron directamente en frente de la suntuosa casa. Blaize salió, el conductor abrió su puerta y se cernió cerca como protección mientras la escoltaba unos pocos pasos hacia la entrada.

De acuerdo, le gustaba la seguridad tanto como a cualquier persona, pero esto parecía un poco... exagerado. No era como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un concierto y hubiera cientos de fans empujando para verla o conseguir un pedazo de ella. No había... nada. Los jardines estaban tan tranquilos que podía escuchar a los pájaros piando.

Fue conducida dentro de la Masion y el conductor la llevó a la sala de estar donde vio a mujeres tendidas sobre todo el mobiliario.

Katie se relajó y sonrió. Reconoció a Luna, Pansy y, por supuesto, a Ginny inmediatamente, pero había otra mujer, alta, elegante y tan insólitamente hermosa

que hizo que diera un paso atrás y maldijo por no llevar maquillaje. Estuvo tentada de ponerse las gafas de sol sobre los ojos, aunque no ocultarían el hecho de que no llevaba siquiera corrector.

Para disimular su nerviosismo, levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y anunció.

— ¡Estoy aquí!

Las mujeres se giraron y Luna salió disparada del sofá y corrió a darle un abrazo. Lo que era algo raro, pero al mismo tiempo le devolvió confusa un abrazo

cálido como era debido. Katie estaba un poco conmocionada mientras Luna la arrastraba hacia las otras.

—Ya conoces a Pansy y Ginny, por supuesto, pero no has conocido a Hermione Malfoy todavía.

Alta y elegante, Hermione se levantó del sofá, su largo cabello castaño se balanceaba como la seda por su espalda. Katie no pudo evitar mirarla. La mujer tenía tal belleza exótica y brillantes ojos castaños.

Extendió la mano y, por un momento, Katie sólo la miró; y el brillante y enorme anillo de diamante que adornaba su tercer dedo.

—Estoy encantada de conocerte, Katie.

—Lo mismo digo.

Un hombre alto y extremadamente guapo entró en la sala de estar y cuando su mirada se posó en Hermione, se iluminó. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era su marido, Draco Malfoy.

Tenía ese aspecto de rico de GQ. Refinado, arrogante y extremadamente seguro. Se acercó para estar de pie al lado de Hermione, su mano se deslizó por su espalda para enredarse en su cabello.

—Señorita Bell—Dijo suavemente.—Bienvenida a nuestra casa. Hermione y yo estamos felices de recibirte.

—Gracias. Lamento ser una carga.

—No molestas. Blaize me dijo que tienes algunos problemas. Puedo asegurarte que mientras estés aquí, nada te molestará.

Por extraño que pareciera, le creyó completamente.

No le parecía el tipo de hombre que hacía alardes sin fundamento. Estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Podemos ofrecerte un tentempié, Señorita Bell?

—Preguntó Draco.

Recordando lo mucho que había comido en el desayuno, negó con la cabeza.

—Ven a sentarte—La urgió Luna.—Tenemos planeado un día entero de chicas. Pansy incluso nos dará un masaje más tarde.

—Quiero saber quién demonios me va a dar un masaje—Refunfuñó Pansy.

—Oh, cállate. Sabes que Harry estará más que feliz de darte uno después.

— Dijo Hermione traviesamente.

—No es que la diversión femenina no esté en lo alto de mi lista de prioridades, pero nosotros los hombres nos excusamos—Dijo Draco secamente.

Acercó a Hermione hacia a él y la besó en la frente. Había tal mirada de posesión en sus ojos que Katie se estremeció. ¿Cada una de estas mujeres tenía un hombre que las adoraba absolutamente? Katie nunca había querido apuñalar a alguien más en toda su vida. Y ahora tenía que pasar una tarde con ellas, y probablemente hablarían una y otra, y otra vez sobre cómo de maravillosos eran sus maridos, novios o cómo demonios los llamaran.

Draco y Blaize partieron, hablando entre ellos, pero el conductor permanecía visiblemente detrás, colocándose en la puerta de entrada de la sala de

estar.

Las mujeres volvieron a sus posiciones y Katie se dejó caer en el sofá cercano al de Ginny, quien tenía sus pies acurrucados debajo de ella y estaba apoyada contra una almohada

— ¿Para cuándo lo esperas?—Preguntó Katie mientras miraba hacia el vientre de Ginny.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

—Todavía me quedan tres meses aunque no lo parezca. Juro que estoy lista para estallar ahora.

Los ojos de Katie se abrieron. Tal vez fue porque Ginny era muy pequeña, pero parecía que había tragado suficiente helio para hacer flotar un globo de aire caliente.

—Así que, cuéntanos que ocurre con ese monstruo que te está acosando,Katie—Dijo Pansy.

Katie suspiró.

—Bueno, como mi discográfica no consideró conveniente decirme nada y Oliver sólo me ha informado anteayer, no sé mucho al respecto.

Aparentemente, ha estado enviándome notas espeluznantes y dejándolas en lugares a los que no debería tener acceso. Luego, ayer llamó y dejó un mensaje en mi teléfono del hotel.

—Así pues, ¿qué va a hacer Oliver?—Preguntó Luna ansiosa.

Katie se encogió de hombros.

—Está reunido con quien sea que fuera la empresa de seguridad que la discográfica contrató, que es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Tiene más sentido para mí estar allí, pero creo que Oliver tiene miedo porque tenga una rabieta.

Pansy la miró con un brillo de humor en los ojos

— ¿La tendrías?

—Tal vez. Depende de lo que tuvieran que decir. O cómo de estúpida piensen que fui. Y yo no tengo rabietas. Sólo expreso mi disconformidad en voz alta.

Hermione y Ginny se echaron a reír. Y luego, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tengo que admitir que eres muy diferente de lo que esperaba. Draco y yo vimos uno de tus espectáculos en Las Vegas. Estabas tan llamativa y sofisticada.

Katie hizo una mueca y Hermione puso una mano sobre su boca.

—No es que no lo seas ahora. O mierda, debería cerrar la boca ahora mismo.

Katie se rió.

—No suelo ir a ningún sitio sin el paquete completo de maquillaje y ropa, pero Oliver parece creer que cuánto más desapercibida pase, mejor. Ni siquiera

me he teñido el cabello desde mi último concierto.

La primera vez que conocí a Oliver, tenía el cabello rosa. No creo que él se sintiera impresionado.

Luna se rió por lo bajo y Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es porque Oliver lleva una escoba en el culo—Replicó Pansy.

—Pansy, eso no es cierto—Le defendió Luna.—Siempre lo estás acusando de estar tenso.

—Una valoración bastante acertada, diría yo—

Murmuró Katie.

—Es totalmente adorable—dijo Ginny.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh por supuesto, cariño.

Las otras mujeres se echaron a reír.

—Te tiene totalmente ahí—Se rió por lo bajo Hermione.

—Sabes, puedo arreglarte el cabello—Dijo Pansy pensativamente.—Azul hielo te quedaría impresionante con todo ese cabello negro. Si no quieres que se note mucho, podemos hacer sólo las puntas.

— ¿De verdad?—Preguntó Katie

—Es una estupenda estilista—Dijo Luna con voz de orgullo.—Tiene su propia empresa. Trabaja con el cabello, las uñas y masajes.

Hermione asintió.

—Sí, es nuestra Pansy, una chica para todo.

—A Oliver le daría un ataque si salgo de aquí. Tal vez podamos hacerlo otro día cuando estés libre—Dijo Katie.

Pansy sonrió.

—Oh, podemos enviar a Derek a recoger todo lo que necesitemos y podemos hacerlo aquí. Una de vosotras deberá renunciar al masaje, pero podemos hacerlo todo aquí.

Katie retorció el final de un grueso mechón y lo miró, imaginando cómo quedaría teñido de azul. Se encogió de hombros.

—Demonios, intentaré cualquier cosa.

—Oh, me gusta ella—Dijo Ginny, sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Tú lo harías—Dijo Hermione, explicándoselo a Katie.—Ella es nuestra niña residente salvaje.

Katie alzó la frente. ¿La dulce y angelical Ginny?

Bajo la morena piel Ginny se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

—Vaya, eso fue una mirada culpable de reconocimiento si alguna vez vi una—Dijo Katie.—

Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen. De la gente de aspecto inocente son de los que tienes que tener cuidado.

—Oh, sí—Replicó Pansy.—Luna está en el segundo lugar en el departamento de lo pagano.

— ¡Pansy! ¡Chitón!

Luna se había puesto roja mientras el rubor se extendía hacia la garganta y mejillas.

—Estoy comenzando a sentirme terriblemente aburrida y normal—Dijo Katie con desconcierto.—Os garantizo que eso nunca ocurre. Normalmente soy a

la que la gente está mirando como si tuviera el pelo encendido en llamas.

—Si vamos a arreglarte el pelo y cualquier otra cosa para la que necesitemos inspiración, digo que necesitamos vino— Habló Hermione en voz alta.

—Oh, yo no bebo—Se apresuró a decir Katie.

— ¿Qué?—Pansy frunció el ceño.— ¿Cómo puedes ser una diva tan famosa y no beber? ¿Nunca te has emborrachado y sido arrestada por comportamiento indecente o algo así?

—Depende de qué periódico sensacionalista leas—Sonrió Katie.

— ¿En serio? ¿No bebes?—Preguntó Luna.

—Hoy lo harás—Dijo Hermione mientras se giraba y se dirigió al conductor.— Derek, ¿puedes traer algunas botellas de vino? Dile a Draco que te sugiera algo.

Escogerá algo bueno.

Cuando Derek se marchó, Hermione se giró y se encogió de hombros.

—Soy bastante ignorante con el vino. Me refiero a que me encanta, pero no sé nada de ellos. Draco, por otro lado, sabe qué vino se supone debes tomar con

cada comida y en qué ocasión, etcétera.

—El sirve buen vino—Coincidió Luna.

—No estoy nada contenta con ninguna de vosotras—Ginny hizo pucheros.—No puedo tomar nada de vino, lo que significa que todas os divertiréis

mientras estoy sentada aquí sintiéndome tan grande como una casa.

—Nos aseguraremos de que te den el primer masaje—La calmó Katie.

Dos horas y seis botellas de vino después, Katie no podía recordar por qué era su aversión hacia el alcohol. El vino era bueno, el mundo era bueno.

La compañía era buena. Todo era bueno.

Y la habitación estaba girando como un tiovivo del infierno.

Estaba todavía sentada inmóvil mientras Pansy trabajaba en su cabello.

— ¿Cuánto ha bebido?—Preguntó Katie, señalando sobre su espalda hacia Pansy.

Pansy se estiró sobre el hombro de Katie y cogió la copa de vino medio llena y la bebió. La depositó con un ruido sordo.

—No lo suficiente.

—La estoy observando. No ha bebido lo suficiente como para que pueda afectar a sus habilidades para tratar el cabello— Dijo Hermione con voz solemne.

— ¿Tratar el cabello?—Luna rió tontamente.

—Bueno, ¿de qué otra forma lo llamarías?—Preguntó Hermione exasperada.

—Pareces un extraterrestre con todo ese papel de aluminio, Katie. Muy impresionante.

Katie reprimió una risa. De todas ellas, Hermione era la que estaba más borracha y la chica estaba volando alto. Sin embargo, Katie estaba cerca de ella en cuanto a nivel de alcohol porque Hermione mantenía lleno su vaso. Y luego, el vino desaparecía. Era una cosa del diablo.

—He terminado aquí—Anunció Pansy.—Bueno, al menos por los próximos veinte minutos. Luego, te lavaremos, secaremos y voila, estarás pitufofantástica.

— ¿Pitufofantástica?—Ginny le dirigió una ceñuda mirada.

—Sí, ya sabes, los Pitufos. ¿Esa pequeña gente?

¿Pitufina? ¿Lo pillas?

La expresión de Ginny se quedó en blanco.

—Eres demasiado joven—Refunfuñó Pansy.—Y claramente tu educación es deficiente.

—Pitufina era caliente—Dijo Katie con seriedad.

Luna asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez deberíamos todas tener el pelo azul.

— ¡Oh, eso sería divertido!—Exclamó Hermione.

—Valdría la pena por ver la cara de los chicos.

¿Cuánto dura el color, Pansy?

Pansy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Crees que quiero que Draco me patee el culo?

Hermione se movió en dirección a Pansy como si fuera un insecto molesto.

—Vamos. Podemos hacerlo en apoyo de Katie.

Nuestra hermana de otra madre.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido?—preguntó Pansy.

Hermione hizo una pausa para servirse otro v aso de vino y lo inclinó en dirección de las otras mujeres.

— ¡No lo suficiente!

—Yo lo haré—Dijo Luna lentamente— ¿Quedarían bien las puntas azules con el pelo rubio?

Pansy arqueó una ceja en dirección a Luna.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. Podría ser divertido. Podíamos ser como el club de fans de Katie, y si Oliver se pone pesado, podemos sacudir esas estupideces fuera de él.

— ¿No eras la buena hermana defendiéndolo hace un rato?—Preguntó Ginny, sus ojos bailaban con júbilo.

—Sólo porque no creo que tenga un palo metido por el culo no significa que no pueda ser el típico macho cabezota. ¡Oh, ya sé! Podemos incluso sacar entradas para ver a Katie en el rodeo. Estaremos todos sabiendo que tenemos el cabello como el suyo.

—Su concierto tiene las entradas agotadas—señaló Pansy.

—Oh, puedo conseguiros entradas, chicas, si realmente queréis ir—Dijo Katie e inmediatamente tuvo hipo. Luego, se rió tontamente. Entonces, todo el mundo comenzó a reírse. Katie hipó algo más y la habitación se llenó de risas.

¿Por qué el hipo era tan divertido?, Katie no estaba segura, pero cuanto más hipaba, más se reían.

—Vale, bien, Si vamos a hacer esto, necesito comenzar con vosotras pronto.

De lo contrario, Draco y Blaize van a venir a echar un vistazo, se entrometerán y, luego, nos detendrán.

¿Tú también, Ginny?—Preguntó Pansy, mirando hacia ella.

—Sí, creo que será divertido—Sonrió Ginny.


	13. CAPITULO TRECE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**CAPITULO TRECE**_

Oliver salió de su camioneta y esperó a que Harry y Theo le alcanzaran antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta principal de Draco. Les había pedido que se sentaran con él en la reunión con el equipo de seguridad de Katie, y los dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en prestar sus servicios siempre que Oliver los necesitara. Le hizo sentir mejor tener al menos dos hombres en los que podía confiar.

Theo miró la impresionante casa de piedra y madera y, luego, sonrió hacia Oliver y Harry.

—La casa está todavía en pie, eso es una buena señal.

—Katie no es tan mala—Oliver frunció el ceño.

Harry se rió.

—No estaba refiriéndose a Katie. Cosas interesantes ocurren cuando nuestras mujeres están juntas.

Theo llamó a la puerta y los tres esperaron. Un momento más tarde, Derek abrió la puerta y les dirigió una mirada ligeramente cautelosa. Cruzó sus brazos y se las arregló para cubrir la mayor parte de la puerta como si fuera reacio a dejarles pasar

—Las damas no están disponibles ahora mismo.

—Oh, mierda—Murmuró Harry.

Theo pasó una mano por su rostro y sacudió la cabeza.

Oliver los miró a todos, confuso.

—Quizá sería mejor si esperan en la sala de estar mientras informo a las damas de que están aquí—Dijo Derek.

—Demonios, Derek, no vamos a golpearlas—Refunfuñó Theo.

—E s muy protector con las mujeres—Susurró Harry a Oliver.—Las consiente descaradamente y les permite todos los caprichos.

—No lo hago—Derek miró a Harry.

—Derek, ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó Draco por detrás de él.— ¿Por qué no los has invitado a entrar?

Derek se giró e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Ha ido ya a ver a las damas, señor?

Draco frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

—Blaize y yo las hemos dejado hacer lo que quieran.

Derek suspiró y dio un paso atrás para que Oliver, Harry y Theo pudieran entrar.

—Se están divirtiendo. Tienen que recordar eso.

Blaize masculló un improperio y la frente de Draco se arrugó por la preocupación.

Oliver caminó entre Blaize, Draco, Harry y Theo mientras los guiaba al interior de la casa.

Conforme se acercaron, carcajadas llenaron el aire. Luego se hizo el silencio. Y, de repente, se oyó otro coro de risas. Draco levantó un dedo, indicándoles a los hombres que se callaran mientras giraba la esquina y abría la puerta de entrada al salón de estar.

Oliver parpadeó mientras absorbía la escena que tenía en frente de él.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Miró atónito como las cinco mujeres, cada una sosteniendo un vaso de vino con la excepción de Ginny, estaban reunidas en el centro de la habitación bailando. Quizá lo más notable, era que hasta la última de ellas ¡tenía el cabello azul! O, al menos, parcialmente azul. Los últimos cinco centímetros de su pelo parecía haber sido sumergido en tinta azul, y supuso que era lo que había ocurrido ya que Pansy era estilista.

Luna y Hermione tenían cada una un brazo alrededor de Katie mientras Ginny y Pansy permanecían enfrente de ellas, y todas estaban cantando en voz alta. O intentándolo. Decían unas pocas líneas y luego se echaban a reír.

Se balanceaban y bailaban, aunque era obvio que una copiosa cantidad de alcohol había comprometido cualquier gracia que pudieran poseer. Luna casi se cae y Katie la agarró. Luna mantuvo sujeto el vaso de vino, era un milagro que el suelo no estuviera cubierto de vino, y las chicas la vitorearon.

—Es un pecado desperdiciar un buen vino—Dijo Hermione solemnemente. —Draco siempre dice eso.

—Esto no era lo que tenía exactamente en mente cuando dije eso.

—Murmuró Draco al lado de Oliver.

— ¡Brindaré por eso!—dijo Luna mientras levantaba el vaso.

Pansy levantó el vaso con exagerada solemnidad. Katie hizo lo mismo, y luego Hermione. Oliver se quedó boquiabierto mientras ellas apuraban sus vasos, luego los dejaron caer con un golpe.

Ginny les dirigió una mirada de disgusto y sacó el labio inferior.

Pansy le dio unas palmaditas.

—Saldremos juntas después de que Mia nazca.

Blaize puede cuidarla y te sacaremos fuera. Incluso Katie podría venir en avión para la ocasión. ¿No tienen todas las estrellas del rock sus propios aviones privados y cosas similares?

Katie levantó su vaso vacío y miró dentro como si se preguntara cómo había llegado a esa situación.

—Sí, cierto. Le diré a mi representante que quiero uno. Debería ser un complemento—Trató de chasquear los dedos y se rió tontamente cuando no pudo hacer que sus dedos lo hicieran correctamente.

—Bueno, si no, haré que Draco envíe su avión privado a por ti—Prometió Hermione.

—No dejaré que olvides esto—Dijo Ginny.

—Buen infierno—Murmuró Blaize desde su posición detrás de Oliver.

Harry se rió y Theo borró su amplia sonrisa.

—Chicos, esto me trae recuerdos—Dijo Theo con una risita.—La última vez que se emborracharon así, Harry las encontró a todas en el suelo de Cattleman's.

Oliver suspiró. Después se rió. No pudo evitarlo.

Estaban todas condenadamente hermosas.

Borrachas como cubas y casi tan estables como un alcohólico que no había bebido nada en veinticuatro horas.

—Así pues, ¿quién va a detener esto?—Preguntó Harry.

—O podemos simplemente dejarlas—Dijo Draco.

Hermione se separó de Katie y Luna, y se tropezó con la mesa del café donde descansaban varias botellas vacías de vino.

—Uh, oh. Nos hemos quedado sin vino. ¿Derek? ¡Derek! Derek, necesitamos más vino. ¿Puedes traernos algo?—Llamó ella.

Oliver miró a Derek con un renovado respeto.

— ¿Qué te han hecho que les traigas, de todos modos?

—Sería desleal por mi parte si os contara algún detalle de esta tarde—Derek se enderezó.

— ¿Es eso tinte del pelo lo que sale de tus bolsillos?—Preguntó Draco mientras miraba hacia los pantalones de Derek.

Derek puso las manos sobre su bolsillo y se retiró.

—Voy a buscar su vino, si no hay inconvenientes, señor.

Draco rió y miró hacia los otros hombres.

—Bueno, ¿qué decís? Podemos salir al patio y tomar una cerveza o dos mientras esperamos a que se relajen. ¿A menos que necesites irte, Oliver?

—Nop, ahora mismo están recogiendo sus cosas del hotel y transfiriéndolas a la casa en la que se va a quedar. Su discográfica ha alquilado un lugar para que se quede y el equipo ha ido por delante para dejarlo todo listo y tomar posiciones.

—Entonces, tomemos una cerveza. Derek puede cuidar de ellas y nosotros podemos controlarlas más tarde.

—Tengo una confesión que hacer—Dijo Katie mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Se reclinó y puso los dedos sobre los labios.— ¡Pero shhhh!

No podéis decírselo a nadie. Si sale en la prensa sensacionalista, sabré que lo contasteis.

—Por supuesto que no lo diremos—Dijo Luna mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre el pecho en el gesto de la cruz sobre el corazón.

—Suéltalo—Dijo Pansy.—Siempre he querido conocer algún oscuro y profundo secreto de los ricos y famosos.

—No puedo bailar—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Las otras mujeres rompieron en carcajadas.

— ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que has estado haciendo durante las últimas horas?—Preguntó Hermione.

Katie levantó un dedo, aunque lo agitó precariamente.

—Los artistas pueden hacer casi cualquier movimiento ridículo sobre el escenario y parece increíble. Pero realmente, si de verdad me miras, es desternillante. No tengo ritmo. Nunca pude bailar. Simplemente practico lo que hago, pero una vez me dejé llevar y tropecé en el escenario.

Durante semanas las revistas dijeron que yo había subido borracha al escenario—Negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro—Nop. Nunca he estado borracha—Se rió.—Hasta ahora.

Simplemente no puedo bailar.

—Gilipollas—Dijo Luna solemnemente.—Imbéciles.

— ¿Estás practicando tus palabrotas, Luna?—Se mondó Ginny.

—Retardados—Añadió Pansy.

Hermione entró en el juego.

—Cabrones, subnormales, soplagaitas.

Katie se cubrió las orejas.

—Chicas tenéis que parar. No estoy acostumbrada a semejante vocabulario tan vulgar.

Todas la miraron con la ceja levantada mientras Katie parpadeaba inocentemente. Luego, todas se recostaron en sus asientos y se partieron de risa

otra vez.

Derek apareció, pareciendo incómodo. Sostenía dos botellas en las manos, pero no las había abierto.

—Si me perdonan la observación. No puedo evitar pensar que han bebido demasiado hoy. No me gustaría que ninguna se pusiera enferma.

— ¿Significa eso que no quieres que vomitemos?

—Preguntó Pansy.

—Eso también—Añadió Derek.

Katie hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—Por mi bien. Odio vomitar. ¿Os he dicho chicas que no bebo?

—Sí, lo hiciste—Pansy se rió por lo bajo.—Nadie puede resistir nuestro encanto por mucho tiempo. Y no ocurre todos los días que podamos ser una mala

influencia para una diva del pop.

—Estoy cansada—Katie bostezó ampliamente.

Luna dio unas palmaditas a la almohada de sus caderas.

—Échate y ponte cómoda.

—No es una mala idea—Dijo Hermione.—Tal vez la habitación dejaría de dar vueltas.

Katie se sentó en el sofá y se reclinó contra Luna.

Recordó que cerraba los ojos por un momento pero la próxima cosa que supo era que la estaban agitando suavemente para despertarla.

Parpadeó, pero todo lo puedo ver fue un rostro borroso. La boca de él se movía y podría jurar que sonaba como Oliver, como si estuviera hablándole a través de un túnel realmente largo.

Ella frunció el ceño y trató de empujarlo lejos, luego se acurrucó contra la cadera de Luna otra vez.

¿La cadera de Luna? Katie se incorporó para ver que Luna se había quedado dormida, medio colgando por el brazo del sofá. Katie estaba recostada sobre Luna y cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que Hermione estaba medio recostada encima de sus piernas.

Pansy estaba tirada sobre un sillón y sólo Ginny estaba despierta y alerta, sus ojos bailaban con diversión.

Luego Katie miró alrededor para ver que la habitación estaba llena de hombres que estaban valientemente intentando contener la risa. Frunció el ceño a todos pero sólo ampliaron sus sonrisas.

— ¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, hicisteis todas con vuestro cabello?—Preguntó Oliver con exasperación mientras señalaba una de las puntas azules de Katie.

—Al menos, no se hicieron tatuajes—Murmuró Theo.

—No les des ideas—Espetó Harry

Hermione se movió y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos tan borrosos que Katie estaba segura de no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

— ¿Quién está hablando?—Preguntó Hermione.—Derek, haz que se calle.

Draco se rió entre dientes y se agachó para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Hermione.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza, Hermione mía? Debería. Has dejado un hueco bastante grande en mi bodega.

Ella suspiró y se arqueó contra su toque, y fue entonces cuando Katie vio la intrincada banda dorada alrededor del brazo de Hermione, que quedó al descubierto cuando la manga se levantó con sus movimientos.

La mano de Draco se aventuró a acariciar la banda, sus dedos trazaron las líneas. Tocó su piel y la joya de una manera tan posesiva que le indicó claramente a cualquiera que mirara que ella le pertenecía.

Hacía que el pecho de Katie se tensara de una manera divertida que no comprendía, y cambió de postura para aliviar el malestar.

—Necesitamos irnos ya, Katie—Dijo Oliver.

Apreció que él mantuviera bajo el tono de voz. Ya se sentía abrumada. Y si bien fue divertido mientras ocurrió, estaba bastante segura de que nunca bebería otra vez.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen después de que se vaya el subidón—Se rió Oliver.

Se restregó de nuevo los ojos abiertos y se dio cuenta que había dicho la última parte en voz alta.

O, tal vez, él era un buen lector de mentes.

—No puedo levantarme—Dijo. Y no podía.—Ni siquiera puedo sentir las piernas.

—Eso es porque estoy echada sobre ellas—Observó Hermione.

Draco rió, y luego se inclinó y levantó a Hermione del sofá.

—Luna está cómoda—Farfulló Katie.

Oliver deslizó cuidadosamente sus brazos bajo Katie y se encontró levantada ingrávidamente en el aire. Fue un poco desconcertante cuando la habitación comenzó inmediatamente a girar otra vez.

Miró por encima para ver a Harry inclinarse sobre Pansy en el sillón. Blaize se sentó cerca de Ginny y ambos miraban con diversión. Ella miró a Ginny.

—No olvides que eres la próxima. Y estoy condenadamente bien volando para eso.

—Di adiós, Katie.

Katie levantó la mano y agitó los dedos.

—Adiós, Katie.

—Listilla.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Oliver—Dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido.

—Realmente estábamos comenzando a divertirnos y ahora haces que se vaya.

—Nena, estabais todas fritas sobre los muebles.

Diría que ya habéis tenido más diversión que la que debería estar permitida a los seres humanos—Resopló Theo.

Katie apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Oliver y suspiró

—Realmente tienes un pecho bonito. ¿Te lo había dicho alguien?

Él gruñó en respuesta y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, a todo el mundo—Se volvió.—Os quiero a todas.

— ¡Nosotras también te queremos!—Corearon las mujeres.

Los hombres pusieron los ojos en blanco y Connor continuó saliendo de la sala de estar. Derek apareció en la puerta para abrírsela. Luego siguió a Oliver hasta el BMW de Katie y le abrió la puerta trasera para que pudiera depositarla allí.

—Cuídese, señorita Katie—Dijo Derek.

Ella sonrió y lanzó un beso al anciano.

—Molas Derek. Te voy a robar de las manos de Hermione.

Él sonrió y luego se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Si alguna vez me necesita, no dude en llamarme—Le dijo Derek a Oliver.

Oliver dudó, preguntándose cuál era la experiencia del hombre.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco, y estoy seguro de que ella también.

Derek se giró y caminó de vuelta a la casa y Oliver se deslizó en el asiento del conductor. Miró hacia Katie por el espejo retrovisor para ver que había caído redonda, tumbada a lo largo del asiento trasero.

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza mientras arrancaba el motor y se alejaba.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Tere

The darkness princess

SALESIA 


	14. CAPITULO CATORCE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**CAPITULO CATORCE**_

Katie no conocería al equipo de seguridad en las mejores circunstancias.

Estaba fuera de combate en el asiento de atrás cuando Oliver condujo hacia la garita de seguridad de la casa que temporalmente sería el hogar de Katie.

Dos miembros del equipo de seguridad abrieron la puerta y saludaron a Oliver. Condujo por el sendero hasta llegar al garaje. Tan pronto como bajó, Severus Snape, que lideraba el equipo, se reunió con él en el garaje.

— ¿Dónde está el sujeto?—Preguntó Severus.

Oliver no le respondió y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. La cogió y, con cuidado, colocó a Katie entre sus brazos. Estaba tan flácida como una muñeca de

trapo, pero cuando la levantó sobre su pecho, se giró y se abrazó a él.

Severus alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

—Ella y las chicas se emborracharon—Dijo Oliver secamente.

—Ha debido ser un desmadre de fiesta.

Oliver le empujó y camino hacia la casa.

— ¿Han sido traído sus cosas?

Severus cerró la puerta.

—Sí, la habitación principal está preparada. La tuya es la habitación contigua. Mis hombres están situados alrededor del perímetro y haremos turnos rotativos de vigilancia de doce horas.

Oliver asintió y llevó a Katie escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio. No tenía nada que ver con la diminuta habitación del hotel donde se refugiaba. La casa

entera era toda un estudio de lujo sin ser exagerado. Quien fuera quién la había construido tenía en mente obtener la máxima comodidad.

La depositó sobre la descomunal cama, dudó y, luego, se dirigió al baño principal. Una enorme y desbordante bañera era el punto principal y estaba colocada en el medio de la habitación sobre una plataforma elevada. Había una ducha de doble cabezal en el lateral derecho y un compartimento separado para el inodoro.

Un baño podría espabilarla, pero también podría ahogarse. Tal vez fuera mejor opción una ducha.

Regresó al dormitorio y sacudió la cabeza con diversión otra vez.

—Katie. Katie—Dijo más alto.—Vamos, cariño, despierta. E s hora de recuperar la sobriedad.

Ella emitió un ruido de irritación y se giró hacia el otro lado lejos de él. Se arrastró por la cama, siguiéndola.

Tocó su hombro y tiró de ella hasta que la puso

boca arriba.

—Si no te levantas y lo haces por ti misma, voy a desnudarte y te daré yo mismo una ducha.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante eso. Él se rió.

—Pensaba que eso te pondría en movimiento.

—Vale, vale—Refunfuñó.—Quítate de encima.

—No estoy encima de ti. Si alguna vez lo estoy, lo sabrías.

Sus ojos se abrieron y escuchó como su respiración se aceleraba. No pudo decir si era pánico o curiosidad lo que invadió su mirada. Si no estuviera borracha, probaría su teoría y la besaría.

Pero lo estaba, y era un maldito hipócrita.

Él se quejaba de sus jodidos compañeros-guardaespaldas y de qué si ellos estaban follándola, no estaban protegiéndola, y ahora pensaba en poco más que en cómo sería enterrar sus huevos en su dulce calor.

Cristo. Aún no llevaba ni una semana en este trabajo y casi había perdido el norte.

Se obligó a levantarse de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Te daré una hora antes de que vuelva.

Necesito llevarte abajo y presentarte a tu equipo de seguridad. Durante las próximas dos semanas, comerás, respirarás y dormirás con estos tíos. No irás a ningún sitio sin ellos, o sin mí.

Katie se sentó y se puso el pelo detrás de las orejas.

—Vale, lo pillo. No te pongas todo cabreado conmigo.

Oliver asintió y, luego, salió por la puerta, con la necesidad de poner tanta distancia entre ellos como pudiera. Sus manos temblaban. Nunca en su vida había estado tan indefenso en su atracción ante una mujer. Nunca perdía la calma o el control, pero Katie amenazaba ambos.

Las próximas dos semanas iban a ser una prueba de su voluntad y no creía que tuviera la más mínima endemoniada posibilidad de superarla.

Katie se restregó furiosamente los ojos para intentar sacar las telarañas de su embrollado cerebro. Se levantó de la cama y esperó a poder orientarse antes de caminar con dificultad hacia el baño.

Abrió la ducha y se volvió para comprobar su aspecto en el espejo. Sonrió con placer cuando vio el brillo azul en las puntas de su cabello. Quedaba genial.

Pansy había hecho un fantástico trabajo. Katie deseó no haber estado tan borracha para poder recordar la reacción de Oliver.

Se giró, buscando el wáter, y, para su sorpresa, vio sus bolsas cuidadosamente amontonadas en el tocador. Hurgó en una de las cajas y desenterró

un coletero para recogerse el pelo.

El vapor salía de la ducha mientras se quitaba la ropa. No podía esperar.

El agua caliente chorreó sobre su piel y gimió de puro placer. Limpió la suciedad y su mente se despejó mientras inclinaba la cabeza y dejaba que corriera por su cuerpo.

Durante algunos largos minutos, simplemente permaneció allí, prometiendo todo el tiempo que nunca volvería a beber.

Para cuando estaba a punto de cocerse a sí misma, apagó el agua y salió fuera para secarse.

Deambuló hacia su habitación envuelta en una toalla y miró a través de la ropa que colgaba de su armario.

Si tenía que encontrarse con un grupo de hombres

contratados para cuidarla, quería parecer divina.

Oliver le dijo una hora, pero ella se tomó una hora y media. Cuando salió fuera del baño, maquillada y perfectamente arreglada, Oliver estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Hizo toda una demostración de mirar a su reloj mientras ella entraba despacio.

— ¿Sobria?—preguntó.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Te divertiste con las chicas?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, lo hice. Me gustan. Me gustan mucho. No tengo muchas amigas mujeres. Vale, no digamos amigas mujeres. O amigos, punto. De alguna forma es agradable pensar que podrían llenar los requisitos en ese campo, incluso si sólo estuvieran fingiendo.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—No estaban fingiendo. Son buenas chicas. No hay ninguna mejor en otro lugar. Son auténticas. Confía en mí, Pansy no finge que le gusta nadie.

A Katie se le escapó una risita.

—Sí, obtuve esa impresión. Pero es genial. Me gusta. Es difícil conseguir gente honesta y honrada en mi mundo. Todos mienten. Nadie dice la verdad.

—Tu mundo apesta.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que apesta para alguien como tú.

No espero honestidad.

Asumo que todo el mundo trata de joderme. Al menos de esa manera no estoy decepcionada y puedo hacer mi trabajo sin tener una carga emocional cada vez que alguien no es quién creo que es.

—E sa no es forma de vivir, maldita sea, Katie. ¿No crees que merezcas una vida mejor que esa?

Asustada por la vehemencia en su voz, ladeó su cabeza a un lado.

—No es una mala vida, Oliver. Cantar es lo que siempre quise hacer.

Tratar con gente falsa es sólo parte de todo esto. Un sacrificio por conseguir hacer lo que adoro.

Se acercó y tocó su mejilla, su palma se deslizó suavemente sobre su piel.

—Te mereces algo mejor.

Ella sonrió y frotó la mejilla contra su mano. Por una vez, la idea de estar... sola... con él no la molestaba.

Le gustaba esto. Algo tan simple como su contacto.

No era amenazante. Él no era como los otros y se sintió muy cómoda con eso.

—Bueno, parece que las próximas dos semanas, al menos, voy a tener algo mejor—Dijo con voz ronca.

Su mirada se clavó en la de ella, acariciando su piel tan real como si la tocara.

—Cuenta con ello.

Que Dios la ayude, porque en realidad estaba deseando aislarse con Oliver Lovegood. Lo que comenzó como un dolor enorme en el culo se había convertido en un descanso de la realidad, que necesitaba desesperadamente, y quería. Lo deseaba

con tantas ganas que dolía.

Él levantó poco a poco su mano y cerró sus dedos alrededor de los de ella.

—Vamos. Necesito presentarte a los chicos que van a asegurarse de que estás a salvo.

Lo siguió escaleras abajo, agarrada de su mano todo el camino. Solo cuando llegaron abajo se apartó de ella. Su actitud cambió y se comportó profesionalmente tan pronto como entraron en la sala de estar donde media docena de hombres

estaban mirando la televisión.

Uno de ellos apuntó con el control remoto y apagó la televisión mientras los demás se levantaron y centraron su atención sobre ella.

—Señorita Bell—Dijo el del control remoto mientras daba un paso adelante.—Severus Snape.

Dirigiré tu equipo de seguridad durante las dos próximas semanas.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras extendía su mano y la estrechaba. El hombre estaba para morirse. Tenía la apariencia total de macho. Musculoso. Amenazante.

Tenía un aspecto de 'no me jodas' y penetrantes ojos negros.

—Creía que Oliver estaba al mando—No le gustaba que el pánico le recorriera la espina dorsal ante el pensamiento de Oliver alejado de esto. Miró hacia él, buscando algún signo de consuelo.

—Desde luego que lo está—Dijo Severus suavemente.—Yo respondo ante él.

El resto del equipo, no obstante, responde ante mí. Son mi equipo. Trabajamos juntos. Oliver estará pegado a ti. Nosotros nos pegamos a él y a ti.

Se relajó e incluso esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte entonces, Severus.

Él asintió y luego se volvió hacia los otros hombres reunidos.

—Estos son Davidson, McElroy, Hennesey, Tatum y Markowitz. No espero que recuerde sus nombres. No los verás mucho a menos que los necesites. Si gritas,

nosotros llegaremos corriendo. Los nombres no son necesarios.

—Gracias a Dios. Soy terrible con los nombres.

—Esta es sólo la mitad del equipo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Cuánta gente se necesitaba para proteger a una persona?

—La otra mitad está apostada en el perímetro de los terrenos. Rotamos la vigilancia. Además del sistema de seguridad que está disponible en esta residencia, mi equipo montará guardia las veinticuatro horas. Nadie entrará o saldrá de los

terrenos sin nuestro permiso. Eso significa incluso tú.

No vas a ir a ningún sitio sin Oliver y los hombres que asigne a tu protección. Escucharás todo lo que te digamos, y cuando demos una orden, no la cuestionarás. Tus dudas pueden significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Está claro?

Tuvo la tentación de ponerse firme y fingir el saludo.

Si no estuviera medio intimidada por él, lo habría hecho, pero no le parecía un hombre que tuviera sentido del humor. Y pensar que creía que Oliver estaba tenso.

—Sí, señor—Dijo secamente, incapaz de ignorar al demonio sentado sobre su hombro.

Severus la miró con frialdad.

—No he perdido a una persona en los diez años que llevo trabajando en seguridad personal. Y no voy a comenzar ahora. Dame algún problema, sea el que sea y te encerraré en tu habitación las próximas dos semanas.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Maldita sea si iba a salirse con la suya dando órdenes a su alrededor.

Oliver era el único que podía ir dándole órdenes, y no tenía una explicación de por qué era así.

—Sólo inténtalo, Señor Snape—Le retó.

La mano de Oliverse posó sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón de advertencia.

—Basta, Katie.

Para su irritación, se calmó y se quedó quieta. Como un maldito perro que obedece. Qué demonios.

—Mantenlo alejado de mi—Le dijo Katie a Oliver.

—Compórtate y lo haré con mucho gusto—Ofreció

Severus sin problemas.

Otra vez, la mano de Oliver se tensó en su hombro, una silenciosa advertencia que la molestaba. Aparentemente, esperaba que ella sacara su mejor comportamiento y todo el mundo tenía que tratarla como a una idiota.

Odiaba cómo su vida se había metido en una espiral fuera de control.

Odiaba perder el control.

Se giró hacia Oliver y tuvo que resistir ir hacia sus brazos.

— ¿Hemos terminado aquí?

Oliver asintió.

—Me gustaría comer algo entonces.

Oliver dejó que su mano se deslizara por su hombro

—Vamos a la cocina. Estoy seguro de que podemos buscar algo. Newton se aseguró de que la casa estuviera completamente surtida antes de que nos trasladáramos.

—Mañana tengo que hacer algunas llamadas—Dijo Katie conforme abrió el frigorífico para coger algo.

Frunció el ceño cuando miró la selección de carnes, quesos, frutas y vegetales frescos de alta calidad. Lo que realmente quería era un cupcake.

—He pospuesto demasiadas cosas durante mucho tiempo. Aunque esto son unas semi vacaciones, todavía tengo una tonelada de cosas que hacer antes del espectáculo en el Rodeo. Se supone que tengo que escribir canciones, en las ni siquiera he comenzado a pensar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser creativa cuando mi vida ha sido puesta del revés?

Oliver deslizó las manos por sus hombros y los masajeó mientras permanecía de pie junto al frigorífico.

—Relájate, Katie. Ahora mismo nos centraremos en mantenerte a salvo. Son sólo dos semanas. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Ella suspiró y cerró el frigorífico.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco. Sé que probablemente no lo demuestro, pero realmente lo hago.

Los labios de él se arquearon en una sonrisa.

—Es parte de tu encanto.

Fue a la despensa y movió cajas y latas

— ¿Estás buscando algo en particular?

—Preguntó.— ¿Qué te apetece? No soy muy bueno en la cocina, pero puedo arreglármelas hasta que el cocinero llegue aquí mañana.

— ¿Cocinero?—Ella se giró, arqueando sus cejas.

—Sí, Newton contrató a alguien para cocinar mientras estés aquí. Di por hecho que era algo a lo que estabas acostumbrada. ¿No consiguen todas las estrellas del rock un tratamiento real?

Ella buscó en su tono y conducta algo de sarcasmo, pero no había ni pizca de ironía en la pregunta.

Sólo una ligera burla.

—Tengo a alguien que se encarga de eso en las giras. Odio comer fuera todo el tiempo. Ya te dije que tengo que vigilar lo que como o gano peso fácilmente.

Pero por lo general, cuando no estoy de gira, lo hago yo misma. De nuevo, eso es por lo que gano peso cuando no estoy en la carretera.

—Bueno, tendrás a un cocinero más tarde, mañana. Se supone que estará aquí antes del almuerzo. Quiere reunirse contigo para poder planificar el menú.

—Cupcakes. Sólo quiero cupcakes.

Oliver se rió

—Puedes tener todos los cupcakes que quieras.

—No, no puedo—Dijo con tristeza.

La risa de Oliver murió y su expresión se tornó seria. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y la miró fijamente.

—Eres hermosa así como estás, Katie.

El calor encendió sus mejillas y para su horror, sintió el escozor de las lágrimas. Diablos. El hombre era letal para su compostura. Se dio la v uelta y agarró la caja de macarrones con queso.

— ¿Esto está bien?—Le espetó mientras acercaba la caja hacia él.

—Adoro los macarrones con queso—Dijo.

Otro pensamiento pasó por su mente y frunció el ceño.

—No tenemos que alimentar a Severus y su equipo, ¿verdad? Porque si tengo que comer con ese hombre, no voy a tener apetito.

Oliver sacudió la cabeza.

—No es tan malo, Katie. Sólo está haciendo su trabajo. Créeme, quieres al más grande y peor hijo de puta a tu lado.

—Sí, siempre y cuando no se harte de mí y me entregue al tipo malo— Murmuró Katie.

Oliver se rió.

—No va a ocurrir, y no, no comerá con nosotros. Tienen derecho a la comida, pero tengo la impresión de que les gusta estar solos y pasar desapercibidos.

Dudo que los veas mucho cuando vayas a cualquier parte.

—Me parece bien.

Oliver cogió la caja y puso agua caliente en una olla en la cocina para que hirviera mientras Katie tomaba asiento en el mostrador. Después de meter los fideos en la olla, Oliver se giró y se inclinó contra el mostrador.

—Dime algo, Katie. ¿Confías en alguien?

Se quedó quieta, la pregunta la pilló completamente con la guardia baja. Era una que ni siquiera sabía cómo responder. Bueno, sabía cómo responder, pero no sin que pareciera que sonaba como una puta paranoica. Decidida a hacerlo breve, e ir al grano, simplemente respondió.

—No.

Luego, ella levantó la mano.

—Si vas a comenzar otra vez sobre cómo es de triste y patético, ahórratelo.

No tengo el estado de ánimo suficiente para ser estudiada y analizada. Ya tengo suficiente dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?—Oliver frunció el ceño.

Fue a uno de los armarios y cogió una botella de pastillas y volvió a los pocos momentos con dos en una mano. Después de dárselas, fue al frigorífico y regresó con una botella de agua.

—Tómatelas—Dijo suavemente.—No hay razón para que sufras.

Se echó las pastillas en la boca y las tragó con agua.

Él volvió a la cocina a vigilar los macarrones con queso, y Katie, sentada allí, se preguntaba cómo diablos iba a pasar las dos próximas semanas con su cordura intacta.

— ¿Podemos tener compañía aquí?—Preguntó de repente.

— ¿Qué tipo de compañía?—La miró de reojo.

—Pensé que tal vez Luna, Hermione, Pansy y Ginny podían venir a cenar o comer, o sólo de visita.

Necesitaba compañía. Se volvería loca en esa gran casa sola, o lo que es peor, solos Oliver y ella. Alternaba entre querer saltar sobre sus huesos o estar jodidamente asustada de que estuviera cerca de ella. Era agotador ser un caso perdido.

Tal vez Newton tenía razón. Tal vez estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Tal vez cuando toda esta mierda del acosador se resolviera, se tomaría unas largas vacaciones en algún lugar.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, Katie. No me atrevo a involucrarlas más de lo que sea necesario.

Sus maridos no estarán muy contentos con poner a sus mujeres en un potencial peligro.

Katie suspiró.

—Sí, tienes razón. Algún monstruo va detrás de mí y soy una influencia tóxica. Son buenas chicas y odiaría contagiarlas.

Oliver se inclinó y colocó las manos en el mostrador enfrente de ella.

Parecía... enfadado.

— ¿Crees que son mejores que tú? ¿Crees que yo pienso que son mejores que tú?

Ella le miró durante un largo momento

—Sí, sí. Lo creo. No hace falta ser un genio para saber eso.

—Tonterías.

—Mira, has pensado eso no hace tanto tiempo.

No estabas tan feliz de exponerme a tus amigos.

—Estaba equivocado—dijo Oliver tranquilamente.

Eso la hizo callar.

—Ellos te adoran. Fuiste genial con ellos. Yo fui un gilipollas. Hemos tratado con eso. Esas chicas significan mucho para mí. Sí, al principio estaba

preocupado de que hubiera roces. No las quiero aquí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

Katie sonrió.

— ¿Sabes qué, Oliver Lovegood?

Sus ojos se estrecharon con recelo.

— ¿Qué?

Ella se reclinó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Te gusto. No querías hacerlo. No querías que pasara. Pero te gusto.

Él se inclinó, deslizó su mano detrás de su nuca y casi la arrastró sobre la mesa mientras sus labios se fundían con los de ella. El calor y la falta de aliento hicieron que se sintiera mareada.

Amigo, si sabía besar.

Ella apoyó las palmas sobre el mostrador y se inclinó más, hambrienta, tan hambrienta, de él.

Su lengua trazó la línea de su boca y luego, la introdujo dentro. Ella le succionó la punta, deseando más. Ella le lamió, encontrando su lengua en un coqueto duelo que lo tenía chupando nuevamente. Ella le mordisqueó los labios, primero el de abajo y luego el de arriba. Oh, pero ella quería devorarle.

Un silbido procedente de la cocina hizo que se apartara y miró donde el agua hervía sobre el borde de la olla. Pero antes de ir a rescatar a los macarrones, él pasó su pulgar sobre su labio inferior y sus ojos brillaron con una intensa necesidad.

—Creo que eres una mujer muy observadora—Murmuró.


	15. CAPITULO QUINCE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_CAPITULO QUINCE_**

Oliver se paró en la entrada de la habitación que Katie había reclamado como su estudio. Su guitarra y equipo de sonido había sido entregados e instalados, y ella se había aislado en su soledad durante toda la mañana.

Tenía su guitarra acunada contra su pecho y rasgueaba una serie de acordes mientras su voz inolvidable hacía eco a través de la habitación y se deslizaba contra su piel como una seda.

No tenía nada que ver con el espectáculo ruidoso y estridente que había hecho cuando la vio en concierto. Sería difícil creer que era la misma mujer si no supiera con seguridad que lo era.

Ella golpeó la mano contra las cuerdas, silenciando la guitarra, y haciendo un sonido de frustración.

Luego volvió a empezar y cambió algunas las palabras.

_Si sólo supieras_

_Si sólo pudieras ver_

_Si sólo pudieras entrar_

_Y ver mi corazón_

Se detuvo por un momento, levantó la mirada y entonces lo vio de pie en la puerta. Su mano cayó y se vio desconcertada por su presencia.

—Es hermosa. ¿Es una canción nueva en la que estás trabajando?

Ella dejó la guitarra a un lado y se frotó las manos en el pantalón.

—Sí. Algo un poco diferente. Quiero un nuevo sonido para el siguiente álbum. Aún no he presentado las canciones en la discográfica, así que no estoy segura de que les vaya a gustar.

Oliver se sentó en la silla frente a Katie.

— ¿Y si no les gustan?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo jugar con sus reglas y grabar la música que quieren o puedo seguir por mi cuenta, encontrar otro sello o comenzar uno propio.

—Newton parece bastante comprometido en tenerte. No lo veo diciéndote que no y no estoy seguro de que sepa el significado de esa palabra cuando se trata de ti.

Ella le lanzó una mirada seria.

Oliver sonrió.

—Oh, vamos. Admítelo. Nadie te dice que no muy a menudo y dudo que los escucharas si te lo dijeran.

—Depende de si dijeran o no lo que quiero oír—dijo ella descaradamente.

Él se rió entre dientes. Ella era malditamente linda cuando era atrevida. Y no es que lo fuera a admitir ni en un millón de años, pero le gustaba cuando usaba azul. Simplemente… le sentaba bien.

—Oliver, necesitas ver esto—dijo Severus desde la puerta.

Él levantó la mirada. La expresión de Severus le decía que no era algo bueno.

Se puso de pie y empezó a decirle a Katie que se quedara allí, pero Severus apretó los labios y dijo:

—Tráela. También necesitará verlo.

Katie le lanzó a Oliver una mirada preocupada y se levantó para quedarse a su lado.

Sin importar cómo se viera, Oliver le tendió la mano.

Ella deslizó su palma sobre la suya y él la tomó con fuerza. Luego la llevó hacia la puerta, siguiendo a Severus.

Bajaron por la escalera hasta la sala donde uno de los otros hombres tenía la televisión en pausa.

Severus asintió en su dirección y luego se quedó atrás, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Era el noticiero local, pero tan pronto como la cara de Katie apareció, Oliver se estremeció.

"_La cantante de pop Katie Bell está en la ciudad para su aparición en el rodeo, y_ _según testigos, la estrella nunca está lejos de meterse en problemas_."

El periodista cambió a una imagen de la comisaría de policía y luego a Katie saliendo de allí con Oliver.

Para empeorar las cosas, dos de los oficiales de policía que habían estado envueltos en la detención de Katie fueron entrevistados. Aunque en realidad no dieron detalles, claramente se implicaba que había estado involucrada en otra situación indeseable más.

Al lado de él, Katie se tensó y se quedó mirando fríamente la televisión.

Al final, el periodista terminó diciendo que su aparición en el rodeo tenía todas las entradas vendidas.

Severus apagó la televisión y se volvió para enfrentar a Oliver y Katie.

—Esto complica las cosas.

No había mucho que pudiera decir. Severus tenía razón, pero no tenía deseos de explotar contra Katie.

Tenía tanta culpa como ella por el incidente.

—No cambia nada—dijo Oliver rotundamente.—

Nuestro trabajo sigue siendo el mismo.

Protegemos a Katie, la mantenemos alejada de situaciones comprometedoras y nos aseguramos malditamente que nadie llegue a ella.

Severus miró fijamente a Katie, sus ojos brillantes.

—Necesito que me asegures que esto no volverá a pasar.

La cabeza de Katie se sacudió hacia arriba, y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca. Oliver se puso delante de ella y enfrentó a Severus.

—La situación ya fue manejada. Fue un simple malentendido. Katie es mi responsabilidad directa.

La de ustedes es proporcionar la seguridad periférica.

El labio de Severus se frunció pero no discutió.

—Necesito un horario de sus apariciones. Cualquier cita. Básicamente si va a poner un pie fuera de esta propiedad en los próximos diez días, necesito saberlo

para hacer planes de acuerdo a eso.

—Te conseguiremos uno antes de que termine el día—respondió Oliver

—Tengo trabajo que hacer—dijo Katie tensa.

Ella se volvió y subió la escalera, y en la distancia, Oliver escuchó el golpe de la puerta del estudio. Él volvió a mirar a Severus.

—Dale algo de descanso. Dudo que seas así de duro con todos tus clientes.

No es tan mala como parece. Todo es una fachada.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron con diversión.

—Hago lo que sea necesario para que el trabajo sea hecho. Si eso significa que sea un imbécil, entonces así será. Tu chica no me parece del tipo que se toma las cosas en serio si la mimas.

—Ella no es…—Infiernos. Dejó escapar el aliento.—De acuerdo. No creo que necesite que la mimen. Yo mismo he tenido unas pocas peleas con ella. Pero realmente se está tomando todo esto con seriedad. No puedo decidirme sobre ella.

En un momento parece tan…

— ¿Cuerda?—Interpuso Severus.

—Sí, y al siguiente parece completamente…

— ¿Loca?

Oliver se rió.

—Está bien, sí, tal vez. Pero creo que para ella es un mecanismo de defensa.

Su forma beligerante parece estar en directa proporción con cuán vulnerable se siente. Mientras mayor sea la desventaja, más bocazas se vuelve.

—Parece que ya la tienes totalmente calada.

—Dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

Severus parpadeó y estudió a Oliver por un largo rato.

—Creo que sabes lo que significa. Sólo hazme un favor. Si empiezas a dormir con ella, avísame para hacer los ajustes necesarios.

—Puedo hacer perfectamente mi trabajo—Dijo Oliver con frialdad.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, hombre, me importa una mierda lo que hagas.

Pero ten claro esto.

Un hombre nunca ve acercarse al enemigo cuando su pene está ocupado, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

El celular de Oliver sonó, y le dio a Severus una última mirada antes de alejarse y poner el teléfono en su oído.

—Habla Lovegood.

— ¿Qué infiernos está pasando ahí?

La voz de Newton retumbó a través de la línea, y Oliver suspiró.

Justo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

—Todo está bajo control.

—Y una mierda. Recibí un informe sobre que Katie está en las noticias locales porque fue arrestada. ¿Te importa decirme por qué diablos? Se suponía que estarías con ella a cada momento.

¿Cómo puedes protegerla si está saliendo para

hacer travesuras estúpidas?

Oliver salió de la sala y fue al patio trasero.

—No fue arrestada. Acudió a la policía buscando seguridad. Ella no es estúpida.

— ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando ella estaba haciendo todo esto? No debería haber tenido que ir a la policía si hubieras estado haciendo tu trabajo.

—Si no te gusta el modo en que estoy haciéndolo, entonces despídeme—dijo Oliver sin rodeos.—Para empezar nunca lo quise. Katie se escapó de mí. Me hice cargo de la situación. No volverá a suceder.

Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Ha prometido cooperar.

Hubo un silencio elocuente. Entonces Newton dejó escapar otra maldición.

—No, no quiero despedirte, maldita sea. Infiernos, nadie más tomaría el trabajo y definitivamente no con tan poco tiempo. Sigo entrevistando empresas para que se hagan cargo de toda su seguridad mientras está de gira.

—Si no la trataras como una idiota sin cerebro, creo que verías que es mucho más complaciente—dijo Oliver con los dientes apretados.

—Mira, hijo, has conocido a Katie durante una semana. Yo la conozco desde hace varios años. Sé cómo manejarla. Sólo haz tu trabajo. Siéntate encima de ella hasta que encuentre un remplazo y luego te puedes lavar las manos sobre ella.

La comunicación se cortó y Oliver volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo. Lavarse las manos de ella. Newton la hacía sonar como el trabajo más indeseable del planeta. Tenía un poco de razón al tener esa actitud tan cínica sobre la vida si este era el tipo de personas a las que les confiaba su futuro.

Eso lo molestó e hizo que viera todo rojo por la falta de respeto que inspiraba a la gente para la cual ganaba un montón de dinero. Quería decirles a todos que se fueran a la mierda.

Quería… Infiernos, no sabía lo que quería. Sólo sabía que odiaba el dolor fugaz en los ojos de Katie, un dolor que ella no creía que otros pudieran ver y que trataba de cubrir como el infierno. Detrás de la fachada descarada, osada, e insoportable había una mujer vulnerable que lo intrigaba. Se moría por saber qué lo motivaba.

Y sí, también se estaba muriendo por follarla.

Lo molestaba que fuera tan evidente como si llevara un letrero de neón cuando se trataba de ella, porque Severus había sido rápido al notar su atracción. De muchas maneras, no tenía sentido.

Katie era el tipo de mujer del que se mantenía

alejado como el infierno. Las chicas de alto mantenimiento no eran de su gusto. Y Katie definitivamente calificaba como tal.

Ella era como un caro coche exótico. Podías conducirlo en una prueba, pero nunca firmabas el contrato. Y malditamente seguro que no podías permitirte el seguro.

Oliver se volvió cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del patio. Severus asomó la cabeza afuera.

—Oliver, el cocinero está en la entrada. Uno de mis hombres lo está revisando ahora. Si él es legítimo, se le dejará pasar. Pensé que querrías saberlo para reunirte con él.

—Gracias. Subiré a buscar a Katie.

Oliver caminó de vuelta a la casa y subió la escalera hasta su estudio. Se detuvo cuando vio el letrero metálico de No Molestar colgado en el pomo de la puerta.

Suspiró. Ella había dejado claro que cuando estaba colgado el letrero, no tenía que ser molestada por ninguna razón. No creía ni por un minuto que estuviera profundamente envuelta en su música.

Por mucho que la beligerante Katie se hubiera metido bajo su piel, prefería eso a una resignación tranquila. Estaría maldito si dejaba que cualquiera la desanimara. Ella era demasiado vibrante.

Demasiado viva. Era como sostener un trozo de dinamita. Nunca sabías cuando haría explosión.

Y ella no confiaba en nadie, incluido Oliver.

Puso una palma sobre la puerta y descansó su frente sobre la madera mientras escuchaba los débiles sonidos de su guitarra flotando en el aire.

Recordó las palabras que había cantado tan suavemente hacia un rato.

_Si sólo supieras_

_Si sólo pudieras ver_

_Si sólo pudieras entrar_

_Y ver mi corazón_

—Tú vas a confiar en mí, Katie Bell—murmuró.—

Vas a ver que no soy como todos los demás en tu vida.

Se volvió y bajó la escalera para conocer al cocinero de Katie. El hombre tenía cupcakes que hacer.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

The darkness princess

Tere

SALESIA

**CHICAS QUIEN LES GUSTARIA PARA SER LA PAREJA DE CEDRIC EN DULCE ADICCION Y QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SEA EL OTRO AMO E ESTADO PENSANDO EN REMUS USTEDES QUE DICEN**.

Dulce Adiccion

_**Argumento**_

Despertó una necesidad dentro de ella…

Cole tenía un éxito más allá de sus sueños. Podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, pero sólo hay una en la que no puede dejar de pensar. Su amor de la infancia, Ren. Nunca había olvidado su primera experiencia con el amor inocente y el deseo que los consumió, o el dolor que llevó sobre ella.

_Pero ahora ella pertenecía a otro_…

Su roce con la sumisión hace tanto tiempo despertó un anhelo en Ren que la llevó a caminar por el borde más oscuro del deseo. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer que estaba a gusto con su sexualidad y no se disculpaba por necesitar a un hombre dominante. Cuando Cole la encontró de nuevo, se sintió destruida por pertenecer a otro. El Amo actual de Ren se compromete a dársela a Cole durante un breve período, pero luego debe volver a su cuidado. Y aunque Cole está de acuerdo con el trato, sabe que nunca será capaz de dejar ir de nuevo a Ren…

**Y CUAL DE ESTAS LES GUSTARIA Y DE QUE PAREJA LES GUSTARIA**

HARRY/PANSY

HARRY/HERMIONE

HERMIONE/DRACO

**Amor Inevitable **

Argumento:

Jaclyn Wentworth estaba sola al cuidado de sus tres hijos. Había estado casada con el niño bonito de la pequeña ciudad de Nevada en la que había vivido. Su matrimonio había resultado un desastre porque su marido no había conseguido hacerse adulto y menos aún convertirse en un buen padre.

Ahora Jaclyn vivía en Reno. Un día se encontró ni más ni menos que con Cole Perrini, el que siempre había sido el máximo enemigo de su ex marido y el dueño de la peor reputación de Nevada. Y parecía seguir siendo muy diferente a su inmaduro esposo; de hecho, parecía perfecto.

¿Encontrarían Jaclyn y sus hijos el marido y padre que tanto merecían?

**U****n ****pequeño ****secreto**

¿PODRÍAN LEA Y REILLY CREAR UN MILAGRO? CUANDO LEA CURRAN SE QUEDÓ EMBARAZADA POR ACCIDENTE, DECIDIÓ SEGUIR ADELANTE ELLA SOLA. REILLY MARTIN, ESTRELLA DE LOS RODEOS, NO ERA LA CLASE DE HOMBRE QUE QUERRÍA VERSE

ATADO POR UN HIJO. PERO CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS, LEA NECESITABA CONFESARLE SU SECRETO…PARA REILLY, DESCUBRIR QUE ERA PADRE ERA UNA SENSACIÓN AGRIDULCE… PORQUE SU PEQUEÑA LUCHABA POR SOBREVIVIR Y LA ÚNICA ESPERANZA DE LA NIÑA ERA TENER UN HERMANO.

**AUN DENTRO DE LA OBSCURIDAD**

Argumento

No importa vivir en la oscuridad. Eso es lo que piensa Samanta, una famosa escritora ciega, madre soltera y mujer independiente. Tampoco le importaría conocer más a su vecino policía o a su tímida hija. Lo que en verdad le preocupa es el regreso del padre de su hijo luego de abandonarla a su suerte con un bebe, pidiendo perdón y una oportunidad.

**_Un auténtico caos_**

Argumento:

El detective Sloane Matthews se había enfrentado a muchos casos difíciles en su vida profesional, pero aquel era realmente importante. Tenía que infiltrarse en casa del principal sospechoso haciéndose pasar por... ¡el niñero! No parecía demasiado complicado, ¿qué problema podía haber?

Justo entonces conoció a los tres niños que eran la verdadera encarnación del diablo. Aquello lo estaba sobrepasando... Hasta que conoció a la irresistible tía Jo


	16. CAPITULO DIECISEIS

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_CAPITULO DIESISEIS_**

Katie bajó su guitarra y flexionó su cuello, luego extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza para estirar sus músculos cansados y doloridos. Miró su reloj y vio que era tarde.

Estaba hambrienta, pero no tenía deseos de bajar a comer. Lo que quería era una ducha caliente y una cómoda cama, en ese preciso orden.

Salió del estudio y giró el letrero para que Oliver supiera que ya no estaba trabajando. Se fue directo a su baño y abrió la ducha.

Un largo baño en la hermosa bañera sería maravilloso, pero estaba demasiado impaciente y tensa para disfrutarlo. En cambio, optó por una ducha rápida, con cuidado de no mojar su pelo.

Cuando terminó, se envolvió en una toalla y se soltó el pelo de la pinza que se había puesto para sostenerlo. Pasó otros cinco minutos quitándose el maquillaje que no se había quitado con la ducha y aplicándose una crema hidratante.

Ansiosa por arrastrarse hasta la cama, caminó fuera del baño sólo para encontrar a Oliver apoyado contra la pared de su habitación.

Agarró la toalla aunque los bordes estaban bien metidos entre sus senos, cubriendo la mayor parte de ella desde su punto de vista.

— ¿No crees que te has estado escondiendo aquí lo suficiente?—Preguntó Oliver mientras se apartaba de la pared.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Estaba ocupada. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Te lo dije.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron.

—Dejaste que Severus te molestara. Severus y el noticiero. Te vi, Katie. No te puedes esconder de mí.

Su nariz se dilató y ella se alejó.

—No lo entiendes, Oliver.

— ¿Qué no entiendo, Ktaie? ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

Siguió dándole la espalda, sus brazos cruzados protectoramente contra su pecho.

—Todo el asunto fue mi culpa. Fui una completa idiota.

—Creo que habíamos establecido que tuve responsabilidad en ese fiasco.

Ella curvó los labios con disgusto.

—No, Oliver. Dejé que me hirieras. Soy una experta en que todo me importe un comino, pero dejé que me afectaras. Por eso me fui del modo en que lo hice. No quería que vieras cuánto me heriste.

Las manos de él se cerraron sobre sus hombros y con gentileza la volvió para que lo enfrentara.

—Lo siento.

Ella se apartó de su alcance y tuvo que atrapar la toalla para evitar que cayera.

—No quiero que lo sientas. No quiero que hagas… nada.

—No te creo—dijo él en voz baja.

Su mirada voló a la de él y algo muy parecido al pánico se deslizó por su columna y se enredó en su cuello. Él tenía una mirada en sus ojos que no le gustaba. La desataba como un nudo y le retiraba la piel, dejándola desnuda y

vulnerable. Ella odiaba esa sensación.

Abrió la boca pero no pudo por una vez en su vida pensar en qué decir.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo era posible que supiera que tenía los pensamientos más locos sobre él?

Era completamente estúpida cuando se trataba de él y era incapaz de controlarlo.

Él dio un paso adelante, cerrando el espacio que había puesto entre ellos.

Ella retrocedió, chocando contra la cama en su apuro. La siguió, sin ceder ni siquiera un centímetro.

—Creo que quieres que sea un montón de cosas—murmuró.—Creo que ahora mismo quieres que sea tu amante. Creo que quieres que te muestre lodiferente que soy de todos los demás en tu vida. Temes que sea distinto a todos los demás.

Ella lo miró con una furia impotente, horrorizada por lo bien que podía mirar dentro de su alma.

Alejó las lágrimas de rabia con un parpadeo justo mientras las manos de él tomaron su cara y bajó su boca a la suya.

Fue como quedar atrapada en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. La consciencia destellaba y chisporroteaba, tan caliente que jadeó por la sensación.

La besaba como si le perteneciera, como si fuera de él, como si fuera la única persona que la hubiera besado jamás. Su lengua exploraba su boca, sin dejar nada al azar.

Su cuerpo no le pertenecía. Sus senos palpitaban, y muy profundo en su mismo centro, comenzó un dolor y se extendió por su entrepierna hasta que su clítoris palpitó y su vagina se tensó de anticipación.

Todo por un beso. Sólo el toque de su boca, y el deseo barrió sobre ella como un maremoto.

Adoraba sus manos. Cómo la tocaban y la sostenían. Lo posesivas que se sentían sobre su piel. Él no era tentativo y ella realmente adoraba eso.

Este era un hombre que confiaba en su habilidad para hacerle el amor a una mujer.

Cerró los ojos y tembló violentamente contra él.

Estaba aterrorizada por su reacción y más caliente de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

—No voy a herirte, Katie—murmuró contra sus labios.—No quiero que tengas miedo. Quiero que sepas lo que se siente teniendo a alguien que te ama.

Ella se tensó y se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Por favor no digas esa palabra. Por favor, sólo no lo hagas. No lo arruines todo.

Los ojos de él se nublaron con confusión.

— ¿Qué palabra?

—Amor. Nunca uses esa palabra.

Él le dirigió una mirada penetrante y luego levantó una mano para alejarle el pelo de la cara.

—No usaré ninguna palabra que no quieras. Sólo te lo mostraré.

Le devolvió la mirada y supo que estaba esperando. E sperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Esperando su aceptación. Sería tan fácil alejarlo. Mucho más fácil que darle voz a las palabras que anhelaban ser liberadas.

—Dime lo que quieres, Katie. Dime las palabras.

Su aliento escapó con un casi violento estremecimiento.

—No quiero… no quiero estar sola esta noche.

Se acercó a ella otra vez, su boca rozando la suya en el más tierno de los besos.

—Ese es un comienzo.

Lentamente deslizó sus manos subiendo hasta donde los dedos de ellaaferraban la toalla. Se detuvo por un momento y luego con mucho cuidado se los abrió antes de bajarle las manos a los costados.

Ella se estremeció. Sus rodillas temblaron y su respiración se aceleró tanto que quedó peligrosamente mareada. Luego él bajó la cabeza y presionó un solo beso en su pecho, justo por encima de la toalla que le cubría los senos.

—No te haré daño, Katie.

Simplemente el modo en que decía su nombre, con tal dolorosa ternura, la deshizo. En sus labios, su nombre era algo diferente. No era simplemente su nombre. Era una caricia, algo muy preciado.

Él levantó la cabeza y encontró su mirada y se vio a sí misma reflejada en sus ojos.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Negó con la cabeza en silencio, su reacción tan automática como respirar.

Él sonrió cuando ella pensó que podía haberlo enfadado.

—Creo que sí lo haces—murmuró.—Aunque no te lo admitas a ti misma.

—Me siento segura contigo—le ofreció. Y era verdad. ¿Eso era lo mismo que confianza?

Confianza era una palabra muy grande.

—Creo que es un buen lugar para empezar.

Él buscó el extremo de la toalla que estaba sujeta alrededor de sus senos.

Ella se tensó y estuvo muy cerca de levantar las manos para detenerlo, pero en el último momento, las volvió a bajar a sus costados.

No le quitó simplemente la toalla. Mientras la miraba todo el rato, la desató hasta aflojarla y que apenas le cubriera la piel. Entonces con un tirón suave, cayó al

suelo y quedó de pie desnuda y dolorosamente vulnerable ante su mirada.

E lla bajó la vista y cerró los ojos, insegura sobre qué hacer después. El hacer el amor nunca vino con emociones tan perturbadoras. Ella llevaba el control.

Dirigía la acción. Ella jugaba, provocaba. Todo era bajo sus reglas. Pero ahora se encontraba en una completa y total desventaja, y el pánico brotó desde lo profundo de su interior, amenazando con apoderarse de ella.

— ¿Sabes lo que veo?—le preguntó él con una voz ronca y profunda que se deslizó sobre su piel como un consuelo profundo a su alma.

Le levantó la barbilla hasta que se vio forzada a devolverle la mirada. La honestidad estaba reflejada en sus ojos. Una valoración tan franca con la que la había juzgado y la consideraba valiosa. ¿Qué importaba lo que él pensara? ¿Por qué

estaba tan destrozada ante la idea de que de algún modo él la encontrara indeseable o poca cosa y se alejara? Retroceder es lo que ella hacía.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó con apenas un susurro, ahogada en la ferviente llama de sus ojos.

—Veo una hermosa mujer que es suave en todos los lugares correctos. Que sería hermosa ahora o con seis tallas más grandes. Veo a una mujer que trata con mucha fuerza de esconderse del mundo y tal vez de sí misma. Pero no te puedes esconder de mí, Katie. Te estoy conociendo. Quiero conocerte más.

Ella inhaló bruscamente. Sus palabras la golpearon en las entrañas, quitando el aire de sus pulmones.

Lo miró, desconcertada por su valoración. Turbada por la calidez de sus ojos y cómo su mirada acariciaba su cuerpo como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Era una idea tonta. Ciertamente había mujeres más hermosas, pero en este momento, de pie frente a él, se sentía como si de algún modo estuviera por encima de las demás.

Nadie le hablaba cuando tenía sexo con ella.

Sólo era… sexo. Caliente,sudoroso y rápido.

Terminar con eso; seguir adelante; no detenerse en las emociones.

Pero con este hombre, tenía la sensación de que nunca sería sólo sexo, y esa idea la intranquilizaba. La asustaba. Hacer el amor era para alguna gente que estaba enamorada una íntima expresión de ese amor. No era para personas como ella, para quien el amor era algo feo y gris.

— ¿Nada que decir a eso?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Él se rió.

—Nunca te he visto sin nada que decir. Me gusta.

Antes de que pudiera responder, él se presionó más cerca, le ahuecó los hombros con sus fuertes manos y se inclinó para besarla. Adoraba sus besos. La descifraban.

Sus senos presionaban contra su pecho. Su cuerpo curvado alrededor del de ella, ruborizado, tan cálido y sólido. Una sensación intranquila, cosquilleó, picando sobre su piel. Quería sentir su piel contra la suya. No quería barreras entre sus

cuerpos.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, levantó las manos y las empujó debajo de su camiseta hasta que se deslizaron sobre su tenso vientre.

Él inmediatamente se congeló. Su lengua quedó quieta sobre la de ella y pudo sentirle soltando su aliento sobre su rostro.

Pensando que se había precipitado, inmediatamente retrocedió y dejó los puños a los costados. No estaba acostumbrada a soportar la seducción. Usualmente ella era la agresora. Jugar según las reglas de alguien más era algo extraño.

Oliver se alejó sólo un paso y luego alcanzó el borde de su camiseta.

Dándole un impaciente tirón, la pasó sobre su cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

Luego volvió a dar un paso hacia ella y le rodeó las muñecas con sus dedos.

Le levantó las manos y las puso contra su pecho, sosteniéndolas ahí contra la sólida pared de sus músculos.

—Adoro que me toques.

Atrajo una mano a su boca y le besó la punta de cada dedo antes de finalmente chupar su meñique dentro de su boca. Caliente y húmeda.

Envió un estremecimiento que bajó por su columna.

—Quítame el pantalón, Katie. Quiero que me toques.

No creo ser capaz de obtener suficiente de ti.

Ella se lamió los labios mientras él le bajaba las manos hasta su cintura.

Temblaba tanto que buscó torpemente el botón de su bragueta. El sonido de la cremallera fue fuerte. Rompió a través del pesado silencio y la hizo estremecerse mientras la bajaba hasta el final.

Lentamente le arrastró el vaquero sobre las caderas y lo bajó por sus piernas hasta que quedó alrededor de sus tobillos. Él dio un paso para liberarse y quedó de pie delante de ella, la caliente pregunta al fin respondida.

Ella se rió suavemente y levantó la mirada hasta Oliver, una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? Tengo que decirte que reírte cuando tienes a un hombre en ropa interior nunca es algo bueno.

—Yo tenía razón—bromeó.

— ¿Sobre?

—Eres un hombre de bóxers.

Él sonrió con suficiencia y la maldad iluminó sus ojos.

—Así que has estado pensando en mí.

Maldita sea.

—Puede que me lo haya preguntado. Pero eso fue todo.

—Uh-huh. Admítelo, Katie. Has estado pensando en mí exactamente como yo he estado pensando en ti.

Ella enganchó los dedos en la pretina elástica de sus calzoncillos y lo acercó de un tirón.

—Tal vez.

—Tuve una erección por tu culpa en el mismo minuto que nos conocimos.

Tú y esa boca atrevida me han puesto tan duro, y estaba desesperado porque no lo supieras.

Una esquina de la boca de ella se elevó y se estiró para acariciar gentilmente el muy notable bulto entre sus piernas. Su pene se tensó contra la tela de algodón, una dura cresta atrapada contra su cuerpo.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Quería que ella tomara la iniciativa? Pareció cederle el control cuando le pidió que lo desvistiera. Entonces frunció el ceño. O tal vez esperaba guiarla a través de todo.

¿Él estaba controlando o era ella?

Él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y se la levantó hasta que una vez más su mirada caliente se clavó en la de ella.

— ¿Por qué el ceño?

— ¿Quién está al mando?—Espetó.—No estoy segura… no estoy segura de lo que quieres que haga.

— ¿Importa?—Preguntó perezosamente.— ¿Por qué alguien tiene que controlarlo todo? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente disfrutar el uno del otro por un rato? Dime lo que te gusta, lo que te hace sentir bien. Yo te diré lo que me gusta.

Ella sonrió y envió a su mano a buscar dentro de su ropa interior hasta que sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su rígida erección. Él contuvo la respiración y se quedó completamente quieto.

— ¿Eso se siente bien?—preguntó ella con inocencia.

—Se sentirá un infierno mejor cuando envuelvas tu boca alrededor de eso— arrastró las palabras.

Cuando ella se habría puesto de rodillas, la tomó de los codos y la levantó contra él.

—No espero que me atiendas antes de haberte hecho sentir bien, cariño.

Entonces su boca se cerró sobre la de ella, tan caliente y malvada. Ella se derritió, se dejó caer débil contra él mientras la levantaba y la llevaba hasta el borde de la cama.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo bajó junto con ella cuando la dejó sobre el colchón.

—Eres como un banquete y no tengo idea de por dónde empezar—dijo él en voz baja.—Tanto para saborear. No quiero perderme ni un solo sabor de tu dulzura.

—Eres letal—dijo sin poder evitarlo.— ¿Cómo es posible que te pueda resistir cuando dices palabras tan bonitas?

Él sonrió.

—Creo que el punto es que no puedas resistirme.

Su boca rozó su hombro y se detuvo para mordisquear un camino en la columna de su cuello. Luego volvió de nuevo al hombro y hundió sus dientes en su carne.

—Mmm.

— ¿Te gusta eso?—dijo con voz gruesa contra su piel.

—Mmm-hmm.

Él se rió y luego lamió el punto donde la había mordido. Mientras vagaba bajando por su cuerpo con su deliciosa boca, ella se preguntaba si tendría una marca donde la había mordido. La parte completamente irracional de ella lo esperaba. Quería un recordatorio tangible de su posesión.

Él arrastró su boca abierta hasta su cintura, besando y lamiendo a intervalos hasta que dejó un sendero húmedo desde sus senos hasta su ombligo.

A pesar de sus afirmaciones de que ella era hermosa sin importar su talla, se tensó cuando su lengua pasó sobre la suave piel de su vientre. No estaba gorda pero tampoco tenía su vientre tenso y delgado en el que podría rebotar una moneda.

Además había ganado y perdido peso tantas veces que se hundía en algunas áreas.

—Relájate—murmuró mientras su lengua se sumergía en su ombligo.

Luego besó cada centímetro de su abdomen y luego bajó su boca hasta su pelvis. Luego de presionar un suave beso en la piel justo encima de la unión de sus piernas, levantó la cabeza y deslizó un dedo sobre sus pliegues desnudos.

—Me gusta esto— murmuró él.

Ella no levantó la cabeza porque, realmente, nunca había tenido a un hombre haciendo un análisis de su coño mientras ella yacía bajo de él.

— ¿Qué te gusta?

Él acarició los labios de su vagina y luego pasó un dedo sobre el pequeño triángulo de vello justo encima de la capucha que refugiaba su clítoris.

—Tu depilación. He oído a las mujeres hablar de ello, pero nunca había visto una exactamente.

Tú sabes, en persona.

Ante eso sí levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

— ¿Nunca?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Las mujeres con las que he estado no se depilaban aquí abajo.

Ella se rió.

—Me haces parecer como un caniche.

Sus dedos volvieron a sus pliegues. Parecía estar fascinado con la suavidad porque seguía acariciándola una y otra vez hasta que estuvo lista para moverse nerviosamente en la cama. ¿No se daba cuenta de que la estaba volviendo loca?

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó.

—Sí, me gusta. Me hace sentir… sexy.

Ante eso él sonrió y la miró con aprobación en sus ojos.

—Entonces me alegro. Necesitas estar tan convencida como yo de lo hermosa que eres.

Bajó la cabeza y hociqueó suavemente entre sus pliegues. La punta de su lengua rozó de manera muy ligera sobre su clítoris y ella se estremeció

incontrolablemente.

—Sabes tan dulce como pareces—murmuró.

—Sabes exactamente cómo llegar a mí—susurró ella.—Las palabras son mi vida. Cómo fluyen. Su significado. Cómo darles la vuelta, girarlas y hacerlas más hermosas. Cuando me hablas así, las escucho como si fueran una canción.

—No querrás que yo cante—dijo él con diversión.

Ella lo empujó hacia arriba con sus rodillas y luego lo alcanzó, queriéndolo sobre su cuerpo. Quería que la cubriera como una manta de modo que no hubiera

un centímetro de su piel sin tocar.

Él se elevó sobre ella y ella se aferró a sus hombros, deleitándose en su fuerza dura.

—No tienes que cantar. Lo escucho en tus palabras. Nunca nadie me ha dicho cosas tan hermosas.

—Entonces estás pasando el tiempo con las personas equivocadas.

Y entonces él volvió a empezar. Trazando un abrasador sendero sobre su cuerpo, sólo que esta vez se detuvo en sus senos, derrochando atención a cada uno de ellos. Transformó sus pezones en rígidos picos y luego los chupó entre sus dientes, uno cada vez, alternando hasta que la tuvo haciendo incomprensibles sonidos de placer.

Sus movimientos eran como las notas más hermosas. El tono perfecto. En sintonía con el cuerpo de ella, y con su alma. La acariciaba igual a como un pianista podría haber acariciado las teclas para una canción que hubiera compuesto

sólo para ella.

Ella escuchaba las notas, la belleza cruda y exquisita, mientras reverberaban sobre su piel.

Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que necesitaba. Lo necesitaba a él. Sólo a él. Era un pensamiento estúpido pero era todo lo que se hizo eco en su mente.

—Por favor, Oliver. Te necesito.

Como si se diera cuenta de lo que le había costado admitir eso, la miró con ternura mientras sus manos separaron sus muslos. Puso una rodilla entre ellos y luego se estiró sobre su cuerpo para alcanzar un condón que ella no había visto

descansando junto a su almohada.

Él hizo un leve gruñido mientras desenrollaba el látex sobre su pene.

—Dios, estoy tan cerca de correrme y ni siquiera he conseguido estar dentro de ti.

Ella se movió inquieta, esperando que entendiera el mensaje que ya no quería esperar más. Su piel se sentía demasiado tensa. El placer se hinchaba en su centro hasta que ella se removió. Estaba ardiendo.

Él deslizó sus dedos más allá dentro de su calor y ella gimió. Su pulgar circulaba suavemente sobre su clítoris al mismo tiempo que encajaba otro dedo y ahondaba dentro de su apretado pasaje.

—No estás lista todavía, nena—le murmuró.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron.

—Por favor, Oliver.

—Todavía no. No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella suspiró pero cerró los ojos cuando él bajó su boca a sus senos mientras sus dedos seguían su lenta exploración de sus rincones más íntimos.

Él acariciaba dentro y fuera en una perfecta demostración de lo que su pene acariciaría en su interior hasta el mismo centro de ella. Se arqueó ante su toque como un gato buscando caricias.

Un sonido bajo de satisfacción salió de su

garganta y ella lo buscó ciegamente mientras él continuaba su erótico asalto a sus sentidos.

Los dedos de ella se curvaron en su pelo, pasando por sus mechones rizados y cortos mientras lo sostenía contra sus senos. Distraídamente acarició hasta su nuca y siguió por los músculos como gruesas cuerdas de su cuello y hombros.

Era un espécimen perfecto de hombre. Alto, delgado y apretado. Bien definido. Lo cual la llevaba a la pregunta de por qué infiernos estaba atraído por ella, decididamente no era la chica Mas bonita.

Esa era el tipo de mujer con la que podía ver a Oliver. Sr. Siempre Hago Lo Correcto con la Srta. Dulce Pastel De Manzana.

—Me abandonaste—murmuró Oliver.

Ella parpadeó y volvió a enfocarse bruscamente.

La estaba mirando, su mirada la buscaba.

— ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

Se suavizó ante su tono. Su deseo de complacerla no podía ser más evidente.

Que se jodiera la Srta. Pastel De Manzana. De cualquier modo, Katie odiaba el pastel de manzana. Este hombre era de ella por lo menos por la siguiente media hora, y francamente, patearía algunos culos si se pusiera a la distancia de un escupitajo de Oliver.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo tiró hacia abajo para un beso largo y de los que dejan sin aliento.

—Estás haciendo todo perfecto.

* * *

**^^MUCHAS GRACIAS Y LES DESEO QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


	17. CAPITULO DIECISIETE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_CAPITULO DIECISIETE_**

Oliver rodó sobre Katie hasta que se acomodó entre sus muslos, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Estaba lista para él. Como satén suave y resbaladizo por su propio deseo. En sus ojos brillaba una dulzura que desmentía su duro borde.

Debía tener algo para decir a la suave y dispuesta mujer que estaba debajo de uno, que te miraba como si tuvieras la respuesta a todos los problemas del mundo.

Katie sin la dureza era suave de verdad. Lo hacía preguntarse si alguien alguna vez había visto a la mujer debajo de todas las capas que ella había construido tan cuidadosamente. ¿Alguna vez alguien se había tomado la molestia?

Queriendo probarla de nuevo, unió su boca a la suya y lamió la costura de sus labios mientras se posicionaba a sí mismo en su entrada.

—Dime que estás lista ahora, Katie—dijo tenso.

—Porque no puedo esperar más.

Su cuerpo le pedía que la tomara. Que la marcara y la poseyera de cada manera primitiva en la que un hombre poseería a una mujer.

—Tómame—murmuró.

El hecho de que sus palabras fueran el eco perfecto de sus pensamientos hizo que su pecho se tensara.

El deseo corría a través de sus venas y se quedó quieto por un momento antes de que la urgencia de incrustarse en ella tan profundamente como pudiera se hiciera cargo.

Se inclinó suavemente, mojando la cabeza de su polla en su carne sedosa. El sudor corría por su frente mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

—Oliver.

Su nombre se le escapó como un ruego susurrado y sus ojos brillaron con pasión. Lo miró a través de sus párpados entrecerrados, con sus vibrantes ojos marones pareciendo drogados y desenfocados.

Se acercó hacia adelante, empujándose más dentro de ella. Dios, estaba apretada.

Sus uñas recorrieron su espalda y descansaron en su trasero. Ella se arqueó y tiró al mismo tiempo, tratando de forzarlo a entrar más profundamente.

Con un gruñido él cedió y empujó con fuerza.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para aguantar mientras su dulce calor envolvía su dolorosa erección. Tenía las pelotas pesadas y duras por ir más profundamente

.

Su jadeo entrecortado lo sorprendió desde su inquebrantable meta de enterrarse a sí mismo más profundamente de lo que alguna vez se había enterrado en una mujer.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?—Preguntó con urgencia mientras empezaba a retirarse.

—No. ¡No!—Tiró de él, casi luchando para atraerlo de nuevo, arqueando sus caderas para sostenerlo.

Él sonrió y se inclinó para fundir sus labios con los suyos.

—Bueno, está bien, entonces—entró de nuevo en ella y cerró sus ojos mientras un intenso y alucinante placer lo recorría a través de su ingle.

Sus bolas se endurecían mientras rebotaban contra su culo. Su cuerpo no le pertenecía. No tenía el control. Y ella lo impulsaba. Tomando todo lo que él tenía para dar. Demandando más.

Sus pelotas ardían a fuego lento, aferrándose a la base de su polla con un agarre mortal. Se construía rápidamente, creciendo como una ola inevitable.

La miró, queriendo que llegara con él. No se correría hasta que ella encontrara su propia satisfacción.

—Dime que necesitas—susurró él.

Ella acarició con una mano su mejilla, un simple toque que sintió en el alma.

—A ti, sólo a ti.

Pero no estaba tan cerca como él lo estaba y lo sabía. Hizo una pausa que casi lo mató. Tuvo que apretar los dientes y respirar furiosamente a través de la nariz para prevenir la llegada de su orgasmo.

Alcanzó su mano y suavemente la guió hacia abajo.

—Tócate a ti misma. Muéstrame como te gusta.

Él levantó su cuerpo ligeramente para que ella pudiera colocar su mano entre ellos. Al principio ella dudó, su expresión era vacilante y tímida, pero luego

deslizó sus dedos a través de sus húmedos pliegues, con sus nudillos rozando el pelo de su ingle.

Su gemido agitado lo urgió a salir de ella y luego volver a entrar, de manera prolongada y húmeda.

Para su sorpresa sus dedos vagaron hacia abajo y rodearon la base de su verga que todavía se mantenía fuera de su cuerpo.

Acarició su longitud mientras salía de ella. Sus dedos danzaban a través del látex, y él maldijo al condón que estaba entre su caricia y su carne. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer sin usarlo, incluso cuando mantenía una relación con alguna, porque la precaución estaba firmemente arraigada. Pero ahora vendería su alma por ser capaz de estar a pelo con ella.

Finalmente tuvo que tomarla de la muñeca y regresar sus dedos a su propio placer porque estaba a un nanosegundo de explotar en su mano. En este punto probablemente reventaría el condón por completo.

—Tu primero—dijo con voz áspera.— Quiero ver cómo te corres a mí alrededor. Quiero sentirlo.

Su declaración pareció excitarla porque se agitó a su alrededor. Sus tejidos ondulaban contra su polla y se sintió tan cómodo que deseó nunca salir de ella.

Aparentemente envalentonada por sus palabras, empezó a acariciarse a sí misma en estrechos círculos, el dorso de sus dedos acariciando su carne sensible.

Queriéndola tener más cerca, estar más profundo dentro de ella, se inclinó para ahuecar su trasero y se maravilló como llenaba sus manos con esa carne tan deliciosa y regordeta. La apretó y la moldeó en sus palmas y luego la penetró con más fuerza, disfrutando de los sonidos que murmuraba a través de sus labios.

Sus dedos se movieron más rápido y sus piernas rodearon su cintura. Se tensaron y ondularon. Ellos jadearon. Su corazón se aceleró.

Rápido, y más rápido y las chispas comenzaron a brillar. Su liberación fue como una mecha de rápida combustión, chisporroteando a través de sus pelotas y llegando a su verga.

Maldijo entrecortadamente, porque Dios, no podría durar mucho más.

Ella se puso rígida debajo de él y se arqueó hasta que su espalda se alejó de la cama. La penetró con más fuerza, determinado a que fuera bueno para ella.

Lo mejor que le hubiera pasado. Su boca encontró su cuello, y succionó el punto sensible debajo de su oreja mientras el grito de ella hendía el aire.

Él fue sumergido instantáneamente en fuego líquido. Envolviéndolo, cubriendo su polla en la más dulce de las mieles.

Levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Directo al fondo de su alma. Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia delante como si no tuviera el control de la bestia que estaba en su interior. Fue sorprendente. De manera tan primitiva que entendió porque algunos hombres no eran considerados más que ligeramente superiores a los

hombres de las cavernas porque en ese momento, su único pensamiento era arrastrar a Katie por el pelo hasta su cueva y mantenerla debajo de él hasta que dejara de tener fuerzas para hacerle el amor.

Ella dejó caer su mano, su cuerpo todavía temblaba con las secuelas de su orgasmo. Cuando ella tomó su cara, él se volvió para chupar sus dedos y saborear su dulce crema.

—Ahora tú—murmuró ella.

Sus palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto en él que habían tenido en ella. Un violento estremecimiento lo sobrecogió y sus bolas explotaron y su liberación corrió a través de su polla y explotó con una fuerza que lo hizo jadear. Dolor. Placer. Se mezclaron juntos en una perversa miríada de sensaciones que no quería que acabasen nunca.

Sus caderas todavía se sacudían espasmódicamente hacia adelante cuando

finalmente cubrió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo.

Cerró sus ojos y descansó su frente en la de ella por un largo momento mientras su polla temblaba y se estremecía profundamente dentro de ella. Sabía que no podía quedarse mucho y esperar que el condón funcionara, pero era reticente a salir de su acogedor calor.

Sus respiraciones eran cálidas y pesadas, colisionando una con la otra como si quisieran capturar el aliento del otro. Cuando finalmente sintió que su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas, la besó y con un gruñido renuente, se alejó y rodó sobre sí mismo para quitarse el condón.

Cuando regresó con ella, sus ojos estaban vidriosos en ¿shock? Parecía perpleja y algo desconcertada.

Su vulnerabilidad brillaba como un faro en la oscuridad, eso irritó a cada uno de sus instintos protectores. Lo odiaría si supiera que él podía verla en ese momento. Las barreras regresarían a su lugar y el borde duro volvería.

Se acostó en la cama y la empujó hacia sus brazos, pero ya estaba rígida y la tensión irradiaba de ella en grandes cantidades. En un esfuerzo por acabar con algo de su incomodidad, le dio un ligero beso en el hombro pero sin decir una palabra, sabiendo que si lo hacía, acabaría por completo con la calma que quedaba.

En lugar de eso, se quedó acostado ahí y se concentró en el problema en su cabeza. Sabía que había sido estúpido el acostarse con ella pero al mismo tiempo aceptaba lo inevitable de ello. Ella era como una droga lenta que se había apoderado de todo su organismo, insidiosa e implacable.

No tenía la fuerza, o el deseo, de negar la intensa química que existía entre ellos. Incluso cuando había pensado lo peor de ella, su cuerpo estaba

dolorosamente consciente de cada parte de Katie.

Pero ahora tenía que admitir lo que había hecho podría y probablemente debería causarles problemas. Había sido despectivo con sus guardaespaldas porque no hacían su trabajo porque no podían apartar las manos de ella, y él no había sido mejor que ellos.

Estaba aquí para protegerla, en esencia para ser el mismo guardaespaldas, y no podía mantener sus manos fuera de ella como no podía dejar de respirar.

Esto planteaba un problema, uno en el cual estaba perdido y no sabía cómo resolverlo.

Katie no se había relajado, y ahora se agitaba y se apartaba de él. Había sentido su alejamiento mucho antes que ella lo hubiera hecho algo físico. Y esto lo cabreaba porque no había una maldita cosa que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Sin embargo, su lado perverso surgió a la superficie y la retuvo de un brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño—murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Se levantó de la cama y atravesó rápidamente la habitación, usando sus brazos para ocultar su desnudez de él. Él quería gruñirle que no había ninguna maldita cosa que ella pudiera ocultarle.

Había visto y probado cada centímetro de ella. La había tocado y acariciado hasta que había respondido salvajemente.

Suspiró mientras ella desaparecía, y no se sorprendió del todo cuando no regresó.

Miró al techo y se preguntó cuánto más se alejaría de él ahora que había derribado sus defensas.

* * *

_**Feliz Año Nuevo**_

_**Les deseo un Próspero Año Nuevo, y deseo que todos sus sueños se realicen".**_


	18. CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_CAPITULO DIECIOCHO_**

Era una señal segura de lo desesperada que estaba por no estar: A) sola o B) uno-a-uno con Oliver, ya que se encontró a sí misma viendo televisión con unos hombres que ni siquiera le gustaban.

Vale, eso no era enteramente correcto o justo. A ella no le caía bien Severus, el era petulante, demasiado seguro de sí mismo, jefe de su equipo de seguridad.

Los otros hombres probablemente estaban bien, pero los encontró culpables por asociación, así que el resultado final era que todos ellos eran gilipollas.

Y de todas maneras allí estaba ella viendo programas nocturnos, tratando de reunir el coraje suficiente para subir las escaleras y enfrentar su habitación vacía y el silencio que se abría como un abismo.

Podía sentir las miradas que los tipos de seguridad le brindaban. Solamente uno la saludó cuando bajó una hora antes, pero como no había respondido, lo tomaron como una señal y dejaron de hablarle desde entonces.

Para su fastidio, Severus entró en la sala de estar y no se sintió inclinado a ignorar su presencia como sus hombres lo habían hecho. Se quedó a unos pasos de ella mirándola abiertamente.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, señorita Bell?

—Como si te importara—murmuró ella.

—Enfurruñarte no te sienta bien.

Ella curvó su labio en una mueca.

—No estoy enfadada. Sólo quiero que me dejen sola.

Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y por eso está aquí en la habitación con mis hombres?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?—preguntó beligerante.

La estudió por un momento.

—Si le creo a Oliver cuando dice que sólo te pones más beligerante cuando te sientes amenazada o insegura, entonces tengo que decir que te sientes muy insegura en este momento.

Ella enseñó los dientes.

—Jódete.

Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa. Podía jurar que sus labios se curvaron, pero cuando miró con más atención, sólo pudo ver que la miraba con sus fríos ojos negros como si ella lo estuviera aburriendo.

—Si no tiene ninguna petición, entonces vamos a hacer el cambio de turno.

Es hora para la siguiente guardia.

—Lo que sea.

—No van a entrar.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Mi punto es, que en treinta segundos vas a estar sola aquí abajo.

Ella se sonrojó y curvó sus dedos formando un puño para que no pudiera ver sus manos temblar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Sin una palabra, se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia las escaleras. La oscuridad la esperaba y estaba malditamente segura de que había encendido cada luz entre lo alto de las escaleras y su habitación.

Estaba al mismo tiempo aliviada y decepcionada de que Oliver evidentemente se había ido a su habitación. La puerta entre su habitación y la de él

estaba cerrada. Y silenciosa. Ninguna luz se veía por debajo de su puerta.

¿Qué era peor? ¿Estar uno a uno y vulnerable con él, o estar sola?

Se forzó a sí misma a no coger el teléfono y llamar a la tropa. En ese momento no era quisquillosa. Podría llenar su habitación, diablos, podría llenar cada habitación de esta maldita casa con gente que estaría feliz sólo por hacerle

compañía y parlotear de todo y de nada.

A Oliver le daría un ataque, y Severus estaría más que cabreado. Y nada podría hacerla más feliz. Algunos recuerdos simplemente te perseguían sin importar que tan rápido o que tan lejos corrieras.

Ella no negaba sus circunstancias. Sabía lo jodida que estaba y no se iba a inventar excusas a sí misma.

El instinto de conservación era algo poderoso, y sabía que lo que había hecho la ayudaba a conservar la poca lucidez que le quedaba. Estar sola la atemorizaba. No podía ni siquiera pensar acerca de ello sin sentir que la oscuridad sofocante se cernía sobre ella. Hacía volver la sensación de la más absoluta soledad.

Culpa. Desesperación.

E l hecho de hubiera estado al margen y viera a su madre morir y no pudiera pronunciar ni una palabra.

Demasiado asustada para llorar. Para decir basta.

Para buscar ayuda. Para gritar por ayuda. Sabía que cualquier movimiento, cualquier sonido, la podrían de regreso en el foco de atención del lunático. Y había sufrido sus atenciones por demasiado tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió el familiar escozor de las lágrimas.

La cabeza le dolía por contenerse tanto tiempo, por la lucha constante por mantener sus defensas cuidadosamente construidas, que ahora se desintegraban.

—Ay, mamá, estoy hecha un lío—murmuró.

No había hablado con su madre en mucho tiempo.

Había días que todavía luchaba contra su rabia, y con ella, con la horrible sensación de culpabilidad por estar enfadada con la madre que adoraba.

Estaba de pie en el centro de su habitación, rodeada por... nada. Silencio.

Quietud.

—Estoy tan cansada de esto—murmuró.

El pánico subió a su garganta ante la idea de estar sola. En la casa. En la habitación. Era tan poco familiar para ella. Estas no eran sus cosas. No importaba que tan jodidamente bueno pudiera ser Severus, no podía mantenerla a salvo de sus

pesadillas. No la podía mantener a salvo de sus recuerdos.

Oliver.

Miró la puerta que los comunicaba y se sintió repentinamente llena con un poderoso sentimiento de anhelo que le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Por unos largos y maravillosos momentos había sentido una paz exquisita entre sus brazos.

La hacía olvidar todo lo malo que alguna vez le hubiera pasado. Y ella había corrido como un conejillo asustado. Debía de pensar que estaba tan loca como una cabra o que era una perra de primera clase. Quizás ambas.

Dio un paso vacilante hacia su puerta y luego otro hasta que estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Posó su mano sobre la madera y contuvo el aliento, escuchando cualquier sonido que viniera del otro lado.

Le tomó varios minutos reunir el coraje que necesitaba para girar el pomo.

Estaba en parte asustada de que estuviera cerrada.

Otra parte de ella esperaba que

así fuera.

La perilla giró y empujó la puerta para abrirla lo suficiente como para poder deslizarse a través de ella. La luz entraba desde su habitación hacia la de él y lo pudo ver acostado en la cama, con la sábana alrededor de sus caderas.

Por un momento simplemente lo miró, deteniéndose en sus rasgos cincelados. Su cuerpo era hermoso. Delgado y musculoso. Su entrecejo estaba arrugado como si estuviera pensando en un problema importante mientras dormía.

A un lado, sus dedos estaban curvados formando un puño.

Ahora que estaba aquí, no tenía idea de que hacer. Se sentía como una completa idiota, pero la idea de regresar a su habitación vacía la llenaba de pánico.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sin hacer ningún ruido. Esperó a que su visión se ajustara a la oscuridad y entonces fue de puntillas hasta el sofá que estaba debajo de la ventana.

Rara vez dormía por largos períodos de tiempo.

Podía dormir algunas horas en el sofá y luego irse de allí antes de que Oliver se despertara. Ni siquiera tenía que saber que había estado allí.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor acerca de su episodio de pánico, se acomodó en el sofá y puso un cojín bajo su mejilla. Una manta hubiera estado bien, pero no iba a tentar al destino regresando por una.

Miró hacia donde estaba Oliver mientras se acomodaba y contuvo un resoplido. Menudo tío de seguridad estaba hecho. Ahogó un bostezo y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado a su habitación.

Oliver sonrió en la oscuridad mientras miraba como la luz de la luna se derramaba sobre el rostro de Katie. Se movió una vez después de cerrar los ojos y luego se mantuvo quieta hasta que se quedó dormida. Se había ido apresuradamente pero ahora había regresado, y aparentemente no tenía deseos de que él lo supiera.

Pacientemente esperó, mirándola mientras se dormía. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba profundamente dormida, se deslizó de la cama y llevó la manta consigo.

La cubrió con la manta y suavemente colocó los bordes alrededor de sus hombros.

—Buenas noches, Katie—murmuró.

Sonrió y volvió a la cama.

* * *

GRACIAS

selene lizt

SALESIA 


	19. CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_CAPITULO DIECINUEVE_**

El teléfono móvil de Katie tocó de forma ininterrumpido desde las siete de la mañana. Oliver no sabía cómo infiernos aún no la había despertado. Incluso desde el cuarto de al lado, el repique era fuerte y desagradable. Pero ella aún estaba acurrucada en su sofá, la manta subida hasta la nariz. No se había agitado ni siquiera cuando Oliver fue a darse un baño. Durante mucho tiempo simplemente se quedó acostado en la cama contemplando la suave subida y bajada de su pecho.

Sabiendo lo poco que había dormido en los últimos días, no quería despertarla. Se movió silenciosamente alrededor de su cuarto y una vez vestido, se deslizó fuera.

Cogió el irritante móvil de la mesilla de al lado de la cama donde había hecho el amor con ella apenas algunas horas antes y lo metió en el bolsillo después de ver que tenía catorce llamadas perdidas y muchos correos de voz.

La dejaría dormir mientras pudiese. Ella había mencionado que tenía mucho que hacer hoy, pero pensó que trabajaría mejor con varias horas de sueño en su sistema.

Iba por la mitad de la escalera cuando su móvil sonó.

Suspiró al ver que era Newton.

—Oliver Lovegood—dijo, al poner el teléfono en el oído. Continuó en dirección a la cocina, donde ya podía sentir el olor de la comida.

— ¿Dónde infiernos está Katie?—Exigió Newton.

— ¿Está todo bien ahí?

—Sí, está todo bien. Está durmiendo.

Hubo una breve pausa y Oliver pensó oír a Newton suspirar aliviado.

—Bien. Necesita descansar. Lleva sin dormir y excitable durante mucho tiempo. Sólo asegúrate de que esté a las dos en el Rodeo. Se tiene que reunir con el equipo del escenario y comprobar los detalles para su actuación. No me gusta que no esté usando su banda, pero estaba determinada a darles un descanso. Infiernos, creo que está en alguna extraña misión para demostrar algo

tomando tanto sobre sí misma durante estas dos semanas. Pero sobre a quién está tratando de demostrárselo, a ella o a otros, no estoy seguro.

—Hay tiempo de sobra para que haga la reunión de las dos.

—Puedes esperar que John te llame. Le di tu número, porque estaba teniendo una rabieta, porque Katie no contesta su teléfono.

Oliver se tragó una maldición. Justo lo que necesitaba. El imbécil de su empresario en su oído. Pero mejor en el suyo que en el de Katie.

Le irritaba el modo en que la trataba y él solo había visto una vez al hombre.

Mientras estaba en línea, una señal sonora sonó y Oliver miró la pantalla para ver el número desconocido en la pantalla.

—Probablemente es él ahora—dijo mientras colocaba el teléfono nuevamente en su oído.

—Llevaré a Katie donde necesite estar. No te preocupes.

Apretó el botón para pasar a la otra llamada.

—Oliver Lovegood.

—Sr. Lovegood, soy John Dawlish. Volaré a Londres al mediodía y espero ser recogido en el aeropuerto para poder reunirme con Katie en la Arena Legacy a las dos.

Su tono agresivo envolvió a Oliver. Brevemente se le ocurrió que probablemente debería ser conciliador.

_Brevemente._

Pero recordó el consejo de Newton de que trabajaba para él, no para John. Fue suficiente para que Oliver dijera lo que quisiera.

—Pide con una mano y tiene mierda en la otra.

Mira cual se llena más rápido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Dónde está Katie? ¿Por qué no está contestando al teléfono?

—Está indispuesta e incapaz de atender tu llamada.

Lo siento mucho. Haré que te devuelva la llamada más tarde. Si me acuerdo.

John dio un grito de indignación muy impropio de un hombre que hizo estremecer a Oliver. Si no se estuviese divirtiendo tanto, colgaría el teléfono mientras le gritaba.

—Voy a tener tus pelotas—gritó John.—Vas a hacer el trabajo para el que fuiste contratado y es mejor que hagas que Katie responda el maldito teléfono.

Estoy cansado de su frívola y estúpida mierda. Es mejor que aparezca a tiempo o vas a tener tu culo en el fuego. ¡Y es mejor que haya un coche para recogerme en el aeropuerto!

—A no ser que tú lo organices, dudo que haya uno—dijo Oliver con diversión mal controlada.—Fue un placer hablar contigo. Que tengas un buen día.

Resopló mientras empujaba el teléfono de nuevo al bolsillo. Este era el "negocio" más jodido que él jamás hubiese visto. El tío al mando de la carrera de

Katie era un idiota, y no le importaba una mierda de ella. O lo que era mejor para ella.

La cocina estaba llena de actividad. Severus y sus hombres estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo un buffet de huevos, bacon, galletas y panecillos. El cocinero y sus dos asistentes estaban ocupados abriendo y cerrando las puertas del horno mientras el cocinero ladraba sus órdenes a la mujer que manejaba la cocina.

—Sr. Lovegood, ¿qué le gustaría para el desayuno de la Srta. Bell?

—Preguntó el cocinero cuando miró a Oliver.

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

—Aun está durmiendo.

El cocinero hizo una mueca.

— ¿Tomará el desayuno en la cama o lo debo mantener caliente para cuando baje?

¿Cómo diablos lo sabría? Nunca había estado alrededor de una operación tan hiperactiva. Le recordaba a una bandada de gallinas corriendo con las cabezas cortadas. Si esta era la manera en la que Katie vivía, corriendo de un evento mal planeado al próximo, no era de extrañar que pareciera a punto de romperse.

Infiernos, él ya se sentía un residente permanente del hilarante circo.

—Prepara una bandeja. Se la llevaré.

El cocinero estuvo de acuerdo y entonces volvió a impartir otra serie de órdenes. En serio, ¿ese tío no se había dado cuenta que tan sólo cocinaba para una mujer? Parecía que estaba preparando la comida para el presidente y todo su gabinete.

Algunos minutos más tarde, a Oliver le entregaron una bandeja que parecía algo de uno de esos programas de televisión para "casa y jardín" que Luna estaba siempre viendo. Era difícil decir lo que era comida real y lo que era simplemente presentación.

Colocó un cupcake sobre uno de los platos y lo cubrió con un cubreplatos plateado y se dirigió a las escaleras. Katie tenía tiempo de sobra hasta su cita y estaba determinado a no apresurarla.

¿Cuándo tuvo la mujer un momento para estar a solas? Si él fuese perseguido sin piedad, como ella lo era, estaría de un mal humor permanente. Cada vez más estaba comenzando a entender lo que hacía que ella fuese irritante, y ya había llegado a la conclusión de que todo a su alrededor era una mierda.

Empujó la puerta con el pie para verla aun durmiendo en el sofá. En silencio colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de café y la acercó hacia el sofá.

—Katie—dijo en voz baja.—Despierta. Te traje el desayuno.

Ella se agitó y sus párpados se abrieron. Ojos marrones soñolientos lo miraban con franca confusión. Entonces miró hacia abajo y a su alrededor. La consternación arrugó su frente y sus labios se apretaron en una curva.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Miró hacia el reloj.

—Casi las diez.

Ella se levantó abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Oh mierda. ¡Mierda!—Comenzó a dejar de lado las mantas y se levantó del sofá, pero él colocó suavemente una mano en su hombro y la empujó de nuevo hacia abajo.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra. Come primero.

Miró hacia la bandeja, después de nuevo hacia él.

—Tengo tanto que hacer hoy. Mi agente está volando hacia la ciudad y, probablemente, debería estar allí para recibirlo. Luego tenemos que ir a la Arena y reunirnos con el equipo de sonido.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera vas a ir a un aeropuerto lleno de gente. Él es un chico grande. Puede coger un coche e ir a la Arena. No tienes que estar allí hasta las dos, lo que significa que no vas a tener que salir hasta la una y cuarto. Lo que te da tres horas para relajarte, comer y concentrarte.

Ella pareció momentáneamente muda, como si sinceramente no se le hubiese ocurrido que no tenía que estar corriendo por ahí como una loca a cada minuto. Entonces, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron y se iluminaron, y le llamó la atención lo verdaderamente hermosa que era.

Por detrás de la fachada. Por detrás de todas las poses, el exterior de perra, de hacerse la dura. Era una mujer bonita, sensible y él estaba en buen lío.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Pago a la gente para que maneje los detalles.

Que hagan su trabajo. Mi trabajo es aparecer a las dos, ¿verdad?

Él retiró el resto de las tapaderas y ella suspiró al reconocer los panqueques, bacon, huevos y sémola.

Había también frutas, tostadas, leche y zumo.

—Nunca voy a comer todo esto—dijo, aunque lo mirase como si adorara intentarlo. — ¿Tú ya comiste?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Ella se sentó y quitó sus pies del extremo del sofá. Entonces dio una palmada a espacio a su lado.

—Ven a comer, entonces. Hay suficiente para alimentar a todo el equipo de seguridad.

Se sentó a su lado, pero tuvo cuidado de mantener una pequeña distancia entre ellos. A pesar de su aparente disposición, podía sentir su incertidumbre. No dejaba de mirarlo. Le daba ojeadas nerviosas esperando que trajera a colación el hecho de que había dormido toda la noche en su cuarto después de que saliera

corriendo de la cama.

Él se limitó a fingir que no había sucedido. Por ahora.

El problema era que ella parecía tan malditamente linda y acogedora, que lo que realmente quería hacer era empujarla en el sofá y hacerle el amor una vez más.

Pero no se detenía ahí. Realmente le incomodaba que además de hacer el amor con ella, tuviera la primitiva necesidad de golpearse el pecho, gruñir, atarla en su cama y no dejarla fuera de su vista por el próximo año o algo así.

Sí, guardaría ese pequeño bocado para sí mismo.

Convertirse en un acosador no era la opción más deseable.

Estaba perdiendo el juicio, ya había perdido su mente.

Katie era la persona equivocada para él en todos los niveles imaginables, pero ella tan solo le hacía sentirse así. Ahora, ni siquiera podría tomarle el pelo a Harry sobre cómo había caído por su esposa.

El hombre se perdió desde el momento en que puso los ojos en Pansy.

En menos de dos semanas, Katie Bell seguiría adelante, volvería a la gira, sería la fantasía de cada hombre, y Oliver volvería a su trabajo y pasaría sus noches reviviendo el tiempo que la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella se deshacía.

Sí, su fascinación por ella no tenía ningún maldito sentido.

—Esto está realmente bueno—dijo Katie alrededor de un bocado.—Deberías comer.

Oliver miró hacia el plato que le había preparado y notó que aun no había dado ni un bocado. No tenía hambre de comida. Tenía hambre por la pequeña arpía de cabello azul sentada a su lado.

Para encubrir la verguenza entre ellos, cogió un tenedor y el plato y comenzó a comer, a pesar de que le sería muy difícil decir qué comía exactamente. Por primera vez en su vida, el pensamiento sobre la comida no ayudó. Y si eso no era una gran señal de que estaba jodido, no sabía lo que era.

Después de un tiempo, Katie dejó el tenedor y se recostó en el sofá. Abrazó la manta contra su pecho y suspiró mientras su cabeza caía contra la almohada.

— ¿Llena?—Preguntó mientras dejaba de lado su propio plato.

—Mmmm. Delicioso.

—Espero que no muy llena—dijo él.

E lla se giró, mirándolo interrogativamente.

Él sonrió.

—Tengo una sorpresa. Creo que te gustara.

Extendió la mano hacia el plato y levantó la tapa para revelar un perfecto cupcake con crema.

Sus ojos brillaban y una larga sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Mojó un dedo a lo largo del borde externo para capturar un poco de la capa azucarada y entonces lo alargó hacia Katie. Él le manchó un poco sus suaves labiosy su lengua salió inmediatamente para lamer la dulzura.

Regresó al bollo, hundiéndose más en la capa de azúcar, y después la manchó un poco en la mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero después los entrecerró a un estado de suave placer mientras él se inclinaba para mordisquear su piel cubierta de merengue.

Pasó su lengua sobre la zona y después besó su mejilla hasta que todo el azúcar se había ido.

—Eres más dulce que el glaseado—murmuró.

Ella extendió la mano sin romper sus miradas, hundió su dedo a través del bollo y después extendió la dulzura en los labios de él. Un momento después, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó su boca contra la suya.

El calor de su lengua rasgó sobre sus labios, degustando, lamiendo la delicia azucarada. Él podía probar la dulzura en los labios de ella, mientras mordisqueaba los de él.

Para su sorpresa, se levantó y se inclinó sobre él, su peso sobre su cuerpo para que fuese forzado a caer contra el sofá. Se montó en su regazo y clavó sus rodillas en los cojines a cada lado de él.

—Ya que dijiste que no hay ninguna razón para que apurarme esta mañana, ahora tengo tiempo de sobra para el postre—murmuró.

Encajó sus manos sobre su culo que parecía creado sólo para él. Ahuecó y apretó a través del fino material de su pijama.

Entonces, la empujó hacia delante sólo lo suficiente para que el bulto en la entrepierna de sus pantalones estuviese presionado contra su coño.

—Quítate la camisa—gruñó él.—Y dame ese maldito cupcake.

Ella se rió y se giró, empujando su camisa con una mano, mientras con la otra alcanzaba el bollo.

Acabó ayudándola, o tal vez estaba siendo muy impaciente. Se la sacó por la cabeza y la tiró a través del cuarto. Ella tomó un bollo, con un travieso brillo en sus ojos mientras lo miraba.

Él cogió la cobertura, teniendo cuidado de dejar bastante en el bollo, porque maldición, su mente estaba llena de posibilidades. Decoró un pezón arrugado con la capa de azúcar y crema dulce hasta que la punta estaba blanca. Su boca se hizo agua, pero se obligó a dar atención a su otro pezón.

Ella se removió y suspiró en tensión, pero él la volvió a empujar a su regazo.

Sus pechos se balanceaban delante de él como dos deliciosas golosinas, y él nunca, nunca rechazaba unos dulces.

Lamió delicadamente hasta la curva de su pecho, anticipando el punto donde alcanzó su pezón. Ella se tensó y se agarró de sus hombros. Sus dedos se clavaron en su piel mientras él movía su lengua sobre la punta.

Su lengua apenas rozó el sensible pico, y cada vez tomaba apenas un toque

del dulce.

— ¡Oliver!—gruñó.—Me estás matando.

Levantó un extremo de su boca.

—Creo que ese es el punto.

Ella deslizó una mano por su cuello, alrededor de su nuca y rápidamente, por su pelo. Sus dedos se retorcieron, y empujó inmediatamente su cabeza, guiándolo de nuevo a su pecho.

Él lo rodeó una vez más y entonces empujó el pezón entre sus dientes, chupando ávidamente la cobertura. Apresó el pezón y pasó su lengua repetidamente sobre el punto hasta que la tuvo corcoveando y retorciéndose malditamente cerca de su regazo.

Adoraba lo exigente que ella era. Sus dedos clavados en su cabeza. No tenía miedo de mostrarle lo que quería o necesitaba.

Se apartó y su pezón brillaba mojado y limpio de la cobertura. Estaba rígido, muy duro y no pudo resistirse a pasar su lengua sobre él nuevamente.

Ella suspiró flexionando los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo. Su erección empujando hacia arriba, mecida entre la unión de sus lindas piernas.

Frustrándole que hubiese tantas barreras entre ellos.

Como si sintiese su irritación, ella se levantó de rodillas y comenzó a deslizar sus pantalones hacia abajo. Retrocedió en el sofá y se quedó delante de él

mientras dejaba caer el tejido alrededor de sus piernas.

É l sonrió ante el hecho de que un pezón aun estaba recubierto de glaseado.

Se lamió los labios y ella volvió a sonreír poco antes de tomar su propio pecho, sosteniéndolo y empujándolo hacia arriba. Entonces se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que el pezón estaba a un aliento de su boca.

Lo sostuvo así, ofreciéndoselo a su boca. Prendió los labios ávidamente a su alrededor, chupando y mordisqueando, como si estuviese hambriento. Ella jadeaba y temblaba de los pies a la cabeza mientras él empujaba fuertemente con la boca.

Ella se apartó bruscamente, la cara colorada, el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Entonces bajó su mirada por su cuerpo hasta la protuberancia entre sus piernas. Un brillo en sus ojos. Aquél que lo hacía estremecer con anticipación.

Era la mirada de una mujer con un plan. Un plan muy malo, delicioso.

Aguantó la respiración mientras ella se ponía de rodillas y se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

Entonces ella tomó su botón y lo abrió. La cremallera voló hacia abajo y con cuidado su suave mano se hundió dentro, encontrando su polla.

Cuando se acercó al bollo, él perdió malditamente la cabeza. Con precisión exacta, ella arrastró un dedo a través del pegajoso dulce y entonces empezó a extenderlo sobre su dura erección.

Su respiración salió en torturadas ráfagas. Estaba seguro de que iba a hiperventilar.

Se tomó su tiempo, frotando la cobertura de arriba a abajo de su erección hasta que estuvo totalmente cubierto. Entonces empujó hacia abajo sus pantalones alrededor de sus caderas y se sentó allí, su polla elevándose hacia arriba como un helado.

Si no se estuviese muriendo por la anticipación, se hubiese reído del hecho de tener su polla decorada.

Y entonces ella se inclinó tocando con la punta de su lengua la hinchada cabeza. Su pene se contrajo en reacción y se balanceó lejos de ella. Tuvo que hacer todo lo que pudo para no agarrarlo y orientarlo de nuevo, porque, Señor ten piedad, él quería su boca alrededor suyo.

Ella se encargó del asunto por él. Lo siguió con la boca y chupó la cabeza entre sus labios. Jugó con la lengua, haciendo círculos y lamiendo la punta.

Como había hecho ella, él deslizó su mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza y sus dedos se entrelazaron en su pelo. Cuidadosamente ella bajó su boca, tomando más de él mientras lamía cada pedacito de cobertura de su piel.

Ejerció presión y sus mejillas se apretaron mientras se deslizaba por su pene.

La cabeza se liberó de sus labios con un _pop_ y ella lo miró, con los ojos brillando con diversión.

—Sabes, a más mujeres no le importaría hacer mamadas si todas pudiesen tener pollas con sabor a crema.

Él se rió. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella era tan malditamente irreverente.

—Cariño, si mantienes tu boca envolviendo mi polla, voy a comprarte una bañera entera de crema.

Se inclinó arrastrando la lengua de nuevo por su erección, tomando más cobertura con ella.

Entonces lo tragó y lo llevó profundamente, hasta que chocó contra el fondo de su garganta. E lla tragó saliva de nuevo, y la suavidad de su boca convulsionó alrededor de su polla. Él se estremeció descontroladamente y sintió como el semen escapaba por la punta.

Ella se apartó lentamente, pero lo agarró con su mano, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo mientras se lamía los labios.

—Mmmm, ahora, hay un sabor interesante—ronroneó.—Admitiré que el sabor del semen nunca me impresionó. ¿Pero ahora? Delicioso.

Todo su cuerpo se apretó. Su crudeza tan solo lo excitó más. Él tomó de nuevo la parte de atrás de su cuello y se forzó de nuevo en su boca.

Arqueó sus caderas y cerró los ojos mientras su calor lo rodeó.

Registrando en el fondo de su mente que probablemente estaba siendo un gilipollas. Estaba asumiendo más o menos que ella le permitiría correrse en su boca. Infiernos, ¿su boca? Quería correrse en su garganta.

Quería explotar tan profundo como se lo permitiese y correrse como nunca lo hizo.

Ella nunca se quejó. Le permitió sostener su cabeza, aunque él tuviese cuidado de no dejarle marcas. En cada estocada, parecía abrirse más ampliamente y permitirle ir tan profundo como pudiera.

—Oh Cristo, Katie—susurró.—Si no es lo que quieres, dímelo ahora. Estoy muy cerca.

Ya está. Había conseguido tener una cierta apariencia de consideración,

aunque estuviese rezando fuerte para que ella se quedase exactamente donde

estaba.

Ella hizo una pausa y, por un momento terrible, pensó que iba a detenerse.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras esperaba. Ella simplemente se deslizó sobre su erección, arrastrando su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pene, donde era más sensible.

Cuando la cabeza de su polla reposaba sobre el labio inferior, lamió levemente su contorno y miró hacia él con sus ojos brumosos y sensuales. Ella le envió una perezosa sonrisa y, rápidamente, lo tomó duro y profundo.

Él casi se cae del sofá. Ella lo sostenía por un lado y por el otro, la mano trabajando la base de su pene a un ritmo perfecto con su boca.

Un relámpago se reunió en sus bolas y subió hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que su visión se nubló. Su liberación rasgó a través de él, con dolorosa e implacable en intensidad.

El semen salió disparado de su polla y llenó su boca, bañándola con su pegajoso calor. Aun así, ella no vaciló. Chupó y tragó, y todo el tiempo mantuvo esa boca, sedosa y dulce, cerrada alrededor de su palpitante erección.

Una y otra vez, en un orgasmo aparentemente interminable. Aun estaba empujando espasmódicamente mientras lo último de su liberación se vertió en su boca. Ella soltó su polla y subió nuevamente encima de él, su cuerpo temblando y sacudiéndose mientras se montaba. Su polla presionando en su suave barriga. Ella agarró su cabeza y se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello.

Ella estaba en todas partes, retorciéndose sin parar mientras chupaba y mordía la columna de su cuello.

Ella estaba cerca de su propio orgasmo y todo por hacerle una mamada. Eso lo sorprendió e inflamó su ego masculino cerca de diez kilos más. No estando dispuesto a dejarla insatisfecha, deslizó los dedos entre ellos, bajando hacia la suavidad de sus pliegues.

Estaba caliente y húmeda, resbaladiza con su excitación. Tan pronto tocó su clítoris, ella se arqueó hacia delante, la espalda curvándose de forma que sus pechos fueron empujados a su cara.

Maldición, si eso no hacía de él un hombre feliz.

Se agarró a su pezón y se amamantó mientras la acariciaba. Su calor bañó sus dedos. Apretó con el pulgar rodeando en un círculo apretado, con el dedo medio deslizándose dentro de ella.

Ella lo encerró en terciopelo líquido. Estaba tan tersa y suave. Introdujo otro dedo, estirándola mientras su pulgar continuaba su implacable seducción.

Un gemido salió de su garganta y ella se apretó en sus brazos. Tan dulce y suave. Curvilínea y caliente. Él suspiró su propia satisfacción mientras se movía hacia el otro pezón y aspiró su aroma.

Sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros. Su grito salió como un dolor en el silencio de la habitación.

Ella temblaba tan violentamente mientras su orgasmo la alcanzó que se desplomó hacia delante contra él.

Él la cogió con el brazo libre y la sujetó cerca, continuando acariciándole la carne hinchada y húmeda. El pecho presionado contra el suyo mientras luchaba por respirar. Él enterró su cara en su cuello y la besó suavemente sobre su palpitante pulso.

—Me deshiciste—admitió en voz baja.

Ella se rió, pero le salió suave y delicado.

—Esa es mi frase.

Él le acarició nuevamente su cuello y presionó besos bajo su oreja. Poco a poco, sacó su mano de entre sus piernas y la empujó aun más cerca para que lo montase nuevamente y su cuerpo estuviese presionado lo más próximo a él que pudiera estar.

— ¿Dudas lo hermosa que eres para mí?—preguntó en voz baja.

Ella se apartó apenas lo suficiente para que pudiese mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que vio en ella anudó su pecho, e hizo que le doliera la garganta. Era sorpresa.

Estupor y una pequeña confusión. Como si ella realmente no pudiese comprender por qué él la encontraba tan malditamente bonita.

—Ya no más—dijo en un susurro.—No lo entiendo, pero cuando te miro, lo veo. No sé qué hacer sobre esto, pero me lo has hecho creer.

Él sonrió y arrastró un dedo por un mechón de su cabello, por su cara.

Entonces, lo empujó hacia arriba sobre su oreja.

—No necesitas hacer nada. Sólo quiero que veas de la manera en que te veo.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y pegó su frente a la suya. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta el cuello y los pulgares rozaron su mandíbula. Él se estremeció por ese pequeño gesto. Fue desconcertante lo que algo tan simple como su toque le hacía.

—Me gustaría que todos pudiesen verme de la manera en que tú me ves.

Había dolor y pena en su declaración. Dijo mucho más que solamente las simples palabras. Había un montón de significado y, no por primera vez, notó que

había mucho más de la mujer de lo que el público veía.

¿Fue enteramente culpa de ellos por tragarse a cucharadas lo que decían los medios de comunicación y la misma Katie? No, pero ahora podía ver la vulnerabilidad que tan duro trataba de esconder del mundo. Ella usaba la indiferencia como un escudo. Necesitaba esa protección. Era una mujer complicada, compleja, que tenía tantas piezas que era casi imposible colocarlas todas juntas.

Él la besó, apenas un simple toque en sus labios, más un gesto reconfortante que uno proyectado para inspirar lujuria. Y simplemente la abrazó mientras ella recuperaba su equilibrio, y disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.


	20. CAPITULO VEINTE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**CAPITULO VEINTE**_

Katie estuvo más tiempo del necesario en la ducha y permaneció en el baño mucho tiempo más, se secó el pelo y se maquilló. La verdad era que estaba nerviosa. No estaba segura de cómo comportarse con Oliver ahora. Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su relación.

No estaba acostumbrada a esta incertidumbre. Ella era la que decidía todas sus relaciones sexuales.

Nadie la afectaba. Nadie la tenía. Era todo casual y sin emociones. Todo era en sus términos.

Con Oliver, se sintió como si estuviese fuera de control. Era una sensación de impotencia, que la llenó de pánico.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Katie, tenemos que irnos.

Dudó y después abrió la puerta para ver allí a Oliver.

—Estoy lista.

—Severus está esperando en la planta baja con el coche.

— ¿Vienes conmigo?

Él le tocó el brazo.

—Claro. No vas a ningún sitio sin mí.

Ella dio un suave suspiro de alivio.

La acompañó bajando las escaleras hasta la rotonda del aparcamiento, donde una limusina estaba aparcada. Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Parece un poco llamativa, ¿no crees?

—Es blindado—dijo Oliver.—Ventanas a prueba de balas. Estarás segura.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Realmente crees que estoy en tanto peligro como para eso?

Severus, que esperaba en la limusina, se enderezó y abrió la puerta del pasajero para Katie.

—Nosotros siempre asumimos lo peor. De ese modo no recibimos ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

Ella se deslizó hacia el espacioso interior y pasó a través del asiento curvado para permitir que Oliver entrase. Aguantó la respiración, esperando para ver si Severus se deslizaría también en el asiento.

Para su alivio, cerró la puerta, dejándola

sola con Oliver.

—Él tan sólo está haciendo su trabajo—dijo Oliver con una pizca de diversión.

—No me gusta—murmuró.—Me pone nerviosa.

Oliver levantó una ceja mientras el coche se alejaba de la casa.

—Pensé que nadie te ponía nerviosa, Srta. Macarra.

Ella hizo una mueca hacia él.

— ¿Hiciste todas las llamadas que necesitabas hacer?—Preguntó.

—La mayoría. No todas—admitió ella.—No llamé a John. No tenía ganas de oír al perro.

La expresión de Oliver se oscureció.

—Necesitas decirle que cierre su boca. Estás haciendo para él un jodido montón de dinero.

Puede irse al infierno.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de a quién le preguntes, supongo.

De acuerdo con él, me está haciendo un favor.

Oliver soltó un bufido.

—Si alguna vez pensase que le estás dando la patada, se inclinaría hacia atrás para besar tu trasero. Cuando te conocí pensé que todos a tu alrededor te besaban demasiado el culo. Ahora creo que estás rodeada de un montón de gilipollas.

Ella sonrió.

—Y al principio, pensé que tú eras el mayor gilipollas de todos.

— ¿Y ahora?

Fingió considerar la pregunta mientras lo estudiaba.

—Ahora creo que eres un tipo bastante bueno.

El teléfono de ella sonó y comprobó quién llamaba. Hizo rodar los ojos y apretó el botón para ignorarlo.

— ¿Tu teléfono siempre suena cada hora del día los siete días a la semana?—

Preguntó.

Ella suspiró.

—Casi. No faltan personas intentando mantenerme siempre en línea en alguna parte. O bien quieren llamarme para quejarse de mí, o lo hacen para recordarme que tengo que estar en algún lugar, o para pedirme que haga algo.

—Así que no hay mucho "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" Entonces.

Ella se detuvo y pensó por un momento, y entonces se rió.

—No, supongo que no. No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien me llamó sólo para decir hola o preguntarme como estaba.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

Media hora después, la limusina paró a la entrada del escenario del estadio.

Oliver salió y comprobó el área antes de tomar nuevamente la mano de Katie.

Severus y sus hombres tomaron posición alrededor de ellos, justo cuando su agente salió por la entrada trasera y se dirigió derecho hacia Katie.

Oliver inmediatamente se puso delante de ella y envolvió un brazo protector a su alrededor, empujándola contra su espalda. Severus se colocó delante de Oliver, mientras sus hombres se empujaban alrededor de Katie.

—Apártense de mi camino—gritó John.—Soy su agente.

Oliver lo detuvo con una mirada helada.

—Vamos a meterla dentro—gritó Severus.—La reunión esperará hasta entonces.

A John no parecía hacerle feliz que le diesen órdenes, pero no podía escoger cuando los hombres cerraron filas y llevaron a Katie al interior del edificio.

— ¿Dónde infiernos estabas?—Exigió John una vez que estaban dentro.

— Estuve esperando aquí durante dos horas.

Hay cosas que van más allá de mi alcance y no podía entrar en los detalles de tu actuación sin ti.

Katie suspiró y deseó que cerrase la boca. No tenía ningún deseo de uno de sus berrinches delante de todo el mundo. La cara de Oliver se había oscurecido a una nube de tormenta y su mandíbula estaba definida en una rígida línea mientras miraba a John.

—Llegué quince minutos antes de tiempo, John.

Cálmate.

John extendió la mano hacia su codo para empujarla por el pasillo, pero Oliver lo detuvo y envolvió un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de Katie.

John le echó una mirada de desdén, pero continuó hacia la sala de reunión donde los ejecutivos de la Arena estaban esperando.

John llevó la mayor parte de la conversación y, para el momento en que acabó, a Katie le dolía la cabeza. Hizo demandas tontas, argumentando cada punto y, finalmente, Katie le dijo que se callara. Ella se disculpó con la gente reunida y después escuchó mientras explicaban la programación.

Después, le dieron un recorrido por el escenario giratorio que sería usado por todos los artistas en la Arena y le dieron una presentación previa de las imágenes para el fondo. Se reunió con la banda, ya que no estaría haciendo su espectáculo, ensayó la música que cantaría en el show.

Tres horas más tarde, había acabado y dejó el edificio, rodeada por Severus y sus hombres. El coche estaba esperando, pero antes de que ella pudiese entrar, John la cogió sujetándola por el brazo.

Se giró sorprendida y miró fijamente a su mano.

—Necesitamos hablar, Katie. ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo? Te ves como una mierda. ¿Has tratado incluso de mantenerte en forma para la fecha de tu tour? Solamente tienes unas semanas de descanso y después volverás a la carretera.

Has ganado por lo menos diez kilos, si no más.

No quieres verte como una vagabunda en el escenario. Ésta es tu carrera. Podrías, por lo menos, fingir que es importante para ti.

Su cara quemó por la humillación. Quería meterse en un agujero y morir. La sorprendió que la confrontara delante de Oliver, Severusy los otros. Pero él no los

consideraba importantes. Eran tan sólo los guardaespaldas contratados.

A su lado, Oliver siseó enfadado y dio un paso en dirección de John. Este no notó qué tan irritado estaba Oliver, pero Katie podía ver la furia en sus ojos.

—En lugar de atiborrarte por ahí, ¿por qué no te apuntas a un gimnasio, o mejor aún, usas alguna de las máquinas de ejercicio que Newton alquiló para ti, en la casa? Tus fans no pagan tanto dinero por ver tu culo gordo en el escenario. Ellos pagan para ver a una cantante delgada y elegante.

No consiguió decir una palabra más antes de que Oliver lo clavara en la pared.

— ¿Qué diablos?—escupió John. Miró a Severus.—Sácalo de encima de mí.

Estás despedido. Todos ustedes están despedidos.

Severuscruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Sacar a quién? Yo no veo a nadie. Lo único que veo es un escandaloso, irrespetuoso bocazas que está a punto de conseguir una patada en el culo. Bien merecida.

Katie observó, boquiabierta, mientras Oliver agarraba la camisa de John con sus manos y se acercó a su cara.

—Escúchame, pedazo de mierda. Cierra la puta boca. Si alguna vez te vuelvo a oír hablar a Katie de esta forma de nuevo, te voy a arrancar las pelotas y empujártelas por la garganta. ¿Está claro?

Los ojos de John sobresalían en su cara, y miró asombrado a Oliver y después a Katie.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo que se salga con la suya por hablarme de esa manera?

Oliver lo clavó de nuevo contra la pared.

—Las únicas palabras que quiero oír de tu boca es para pedirle perdón a Katie. Ahora.

Oliver apretó la mano y empujó en la garganta de John, cortándole el aire.

—Lo s-siento—balbuceó John.—Tú sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti,Katie.

Katie recuperó la compostura y anduvo hacia delante, su mente continuaba girando sobre la reacción de Oliver. Paró apenas a unos centímetros de distancia de donde la mano de Oliver aun estaba envuelta alrededor del cuello de John. Por un largo momento simplemente se quedó allí, observándolo ponerse más y más incómodo. El sudor perlaba su frente, y miraba de ella a Oliver con nerviosismo.

— ¿John?—Dijo finalmente.—Jódete.

Se giró y se dirigió al coche donde Severus ya había abierto la puerta. Una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios y, mientras ella subía, murmuró:

—Bien hecho, Srta. Bell.

Katie se deslizó lo más lejos que pudo y miró hacia fuera por la ventana opuesta. Por primera v ez, quería estar sola. No quería enfrentar a Oliver o que atestiguara su absoluta humillación. Su cara ardía y, estaba tan mortificada que, literalmente, quería encerrarse en su cuarto por una semana.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Oliver entró en la parte trasera de la limusina y pocos momentos después, el coche arrancó.

Se negó a mirarle. No quería que la mirara con simpatía o piedad. El silencio era sofocante y podía sentirlo mirándola.

Oliver estaba furioso. No conseguía acordarse de algún momento en que hubiese estado tan cabreado. Quiso matar a aquel hijo de puta. Aun quería matarlo.

Había visto la cara de Katie cuando John había vomitado su veneno. La había visto pálida, vio como se retraía en sí misma. Todo lo que Oliver le había

dicho había sido borrado por un estúpido bastardo que no podía ver lo bonita que era.

Y ahora estaba sentada tan inmóvil y rígida, haciéndose tan pequeña como fuese posible, negándose a mirarlo. Tenía vergüenza, ¿quién podría culparla? Lo que irritaba a Oliver aun más.

No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Nada de lo

que avergonzarse nunca más.

No consiguió mantenerse en silencio por más tiempo.

—Katie. Mírame.

Ella se estremeció. Cerró los ojos, pero mantuvo la barbilla firme, y siguió mirando fijamente hacia fuera de la ventanilla.

—Katie.

Él esperó. Era paciente. Ella tenía idiotas suficientes en su vida, más que dispuestos a echarle mierda. No iba a ser uno de ellos.

Finalmente, sus hombros cedieron y se giró lentamente, con los ojos sin brillo. Él odió eso más que cualquier otra cosa. Le gustaba la actitud de "vete a la mierda" de ella. Le gustaba que no vacilase bajando la mirada. Que tomara cualquier cosa de cualquiera. Esa no era la mujer que estaba viendo ahora, eso lo enfureció.

—Es un idiota. Debes despedirlo. Mereces algo mejor que eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—E s bueno en lo que hace. Él me hizo. Se lo debo.

Oliver tuvo que tragar un gruñido. Sus labios se retorcieron y tardó algunos instantes antes de que pudiese responder con calma.

—Y una mierda.

Aquello la sorprendió. Sus ojos se estrecharon e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No le debes una mierda. Katie, esto es un negocio.

Deberías saber eso. Si no estuvieses tan molesta por lo que dijo ese idiota, te darías cuenta. Le pagas. Si

tuviese que adivinar, él cobra malditamente mucho. Es todo lo que le debes. Un cheque de paga. Hasta el momento en que no te ofrezca el servicio por el que le pagas, y, francamente, diría que el único servicio que necesitas de él es que se vaya a la mierda.

La esquina de su boca se levantó en una media sonrisa.

—Te hiciste a ti misma. Trabajaste duro. Tienes talento. Sin esas cosas, no importaría lo que diablos hiciera o dejara de hacer por ti. Te hiciste a ti misma.

No te olvides de eso.

Ella sonrió plenamente ahora y un poco de luz regresó a sus ojos.

—Nadie tiene el derecho de hablarte así—continuó.—Ni él. Ni Newton. Tu mayor poder es la voluntad de marcharte. En el momento en que noten que estás dispuesta a hacer eso, creo que verás un dramático cambio en sus actitudes. Aun creo que deberías despedir al idiota de John, no obstante. No puedes decirme que no hay otro agente que puede hacer el trabajo y mantener la maldita boca cerrada al hacerlo.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, ella se abalanzó a sus brazos. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que momentáneamente le cortó el oxígeno.

Él estaba feliz de tenerla firmemente en sus brazos.

Curvó los brazos a su alrededor y la apretó contra él, inhalando el dulce aroma de su pelo.

Y, porque simplemente no podía resistirse, pasó los labios sobre su cabeza, la besó y acarició,

ofreciéndole consuelo.

—Él está equivocado, ya sabes.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, esperando. Él apretó su abrazo y colocó la mejilla encima de su cabeza.

—Te ves fantástica. No hay nada de ti que no sea peligrosamente sexy.

Él sintió su sonrisa contra su cuello.

—Probablemente creas que estoy mintiendo. No lo estoy. No necesito besar tu culo. No hay ninguna razón para mentirte. No puedes despedirme. No tienes nada que quiera o necesite.

Excepto tú. Y tu cuerpo peligrosamente sexy.

Ella se rió suavemente y su cuerpo se sacudió contra el suyo. Él pasó su mano sobre su pelo, contento de tenerla apoyada contra él, caliente, confortable y relajada.

—Eres bueno para mi ego, Oliver. Dices las cosas de una manera que me hace pensar que las quieres decir. No veo eso muy frecuentemente. Se volvió una segunda naturaleza para mí hacer caso omiso de cualquier elogio, porque estoy

siempre desconfiando del motivo que pueda haber detrás. ¿No es eso triste?

—Sí, lo es. Pero bueno, al menos por ahora me tienes para mantenerlo real para ti.

Ella se apartó de su pecho y le sonrió, los ojos llenos de alegría. La hacía parecer más suave.

Como una niña en vez de una endurecida mujer. Cambió completamente su aspecto, y estuvo en dificultades para relacionar a esa mujer con

la mujer que conoció entre bastidores con el pelo rosa y la ofensiv a actitud de "jódete".

Le dio una indescriptible emoción saber que él era probablemente una de las pocas personas en el mundo que había visto a la mujer que había detrás de su coraza. Puede que no tuviese su confianza total, pero en algún nivel confiaba en él.

Lo suficiente para derribar las barreras.

Volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la abrazó.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto en la agenda?

Ella suspiró.

—Tengo que relacionarme y saludar después del show. Nada hasta entonces, sin embargo. Necesito darle a Severus mi agenda. Prometí que lo haría. Me

siento muy desorganizada ahora. Sé que suena mal, pero mientras estoy en la carretera, no tengo que pensar sobre dónde tengo que estar o ir.

Tengo personas empujándome de aquí para allí, y me acostumbré a eso.

Él pasó las manos sobre sus suaves curvas y le frotó la espalda hasta que se quedó relajada y floja contra él.

—No está mal. Estoy seguro que es una locura para ti. Necesitas gente para eso, pero tienen que ser personas de confianza.

—Es difícil. No confío en nadie. No espero que la gente sea digna de confianza. Realmente nunca pensé sobre esto antes de que lo mencionaras, pero creo que realmente es una forma de mierda de vivir. Después de un tiempo te acabas acostumbrado a las cosas tal y como son, y acabas aceptándolo.

—Puedes cambiar eso, Katie. La gente sólo va a hacer lo que le permitas que hagan. Está bien retroceder. No hay problema en esperar más de la gente a tu alrededor. Eso no te hace irracional.

Eso te hace inteligente.

—Nadie nunca me había acusado de ser inteligente—dijo secamente.

—Entonces son idiotas.

Ella se apartó nuevamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Levantó la mano hacia su mentón y ella le acarició la cara con los dedos, ligeros como plumas.

—Te odié cuando nos conocimos. Podía ver la desaprobación en tus ojos y me molestó. Me volvía loca que me importara lo que pensaras.

Él hizo una mueca, pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Estoy contenta de que Newton te contratase. Soy lo suficientemente mujer para admitir que estaba equivocada sobre ti. Estoy contenta de que estés aquí— terminó en voz baja.

Él le besó el dedo, después lo chupó en su boca y lo mordisqueó delicadamente en la punta.

—También estoy contento de estar aquí.

— ¿Crees que el cocinero tendrá alguno más de esos cupcakes?—Preguntó ella con nostalgia.

Él sonrió divertido cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

—Para comer—protestó.— ¡Quiero comerlos!

—Nadie dijo que no puedas comerlos—dijo con voz sedosa.—No sé a ti, pero mi madre nunca dijo nada sobre no jugar con mi comida.

Ella se rió, y el sonido fue vibrante y vivo en sus oídos. Lo hizo querer hacer todo tipo de cosas cursis de las que se burlarían otros hombres.

Pero con ella se sentía bien.

Ella se removió y temió al principio que volvería a su asiento. Pero se acurrucó en su pecho y él le pasó los brazos a su alrededor meciéndola de nuevo.

Ella dio un pequeño suspiro suave que le dijo que estaba tan contenta como él.

Sonrió para sí mismo y enterró la cara en su pelo.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	21. CAPITULO VEINTIUNO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_CAPITULO VEINTIUNO_**

Katie estaba sentada en la cocina con Oliver comiendo un cupcake cuando Severus entró a la cocina con una expresión sombría en su cara.

Su corazón se hundió. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Se tensó, lista para pasar a la ofensiva.

Oliver simplemente colocó la mano sobre la suya, un gesto que la calmó considerablemente.

—Tu agente está aquí y exige verte—dijo Severus.

— ¿Quieres que me libre de él?

Lo dijo de tal manera que envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Katie. Podía imaginar a Severus metiéndolo en un baúl y deshaciéndose de su cuerpo.

Parecía lo suficientemente serio para estar planeando eso mismo.

Ella suspiró.

—No. Déjalo subir. Necesito hacerme cargo de esto.

Oliver frunció la frente, pero esta vez fue ella quien colocó la mano sobre la de él.

—Voy contigo—murmuró Oliver.

—Ese hijo de puta es mejor que sea respetuoso o me lo llevaré aparte.

Katie sonrió y se levantó.

—Puedo cuidar de mí, aunque aprecio el sentimiento.

Sin embargo, Oliver la siguió hasta la sala, donde esperaba Severus, que desapareció fuera de la casa. Algunos momentos después, Severus volvió, caminando delante de dos de sus hombres.

John estaba entre los dos guardaespaldas y estaba echando vapor como un loco. Su cara roja e hinchada de rabia era visible. Cuando los dos hombres que lo flanqueaban finalmente lo dejaron ir, se estremeció y, rápidamente, se apartó lejos de ellos, frotándose el brazo, miró hacia los infractores.

—Katie, ¿qué infiernos está sucediendo aquí?

—Preguntó.— ¡Esto es completamente inaceptable!

¿Quiénes son estos hombres para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer? ¡Me maltrataron! ¡Voy a demandarlos!

Katie hizo girar los ojos, rápidamente, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia el hombre que había controlado la mayor parte de su vida en los últimos años.

—Estás despedido, John.

Sus palabras tranquilas tuvieron el efecto de un tiro. John retrocedió y su boca se abrió. Se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero nada salió por durante varios segundos. Entonces explotó.

— ¿Despedido?

_¿Despedido?_

No puedes despedirme.

—Infiernos que no puede—respondió Oliver.

Una vez más ella puso una mano en el brazo de Oliver. Él se calmó y permitió que ella continuase. Tal vez fuese la calma en sus ojos o su comportamiento. John pasó de la furia a intentar apaciguarla, y a implorar en un nanosegundo.

—No puedes despedirme, Katie. Me lo debes. Te coloqué en la cima. Somos un equipo, tú y yo. Mira, lo siento mucho por las cosas que dije, pero sabes que solo estaba cuidando de ti. Quiero lo mejor para ti.

Katie miró a Oliver y sonrió. Él le guiñó un ojo, y ella sacó fuerzas del pequeño gesto. Oliver tenía razón. Él tenía toda la razón y ella nunca lo había visto hasta que la presionó.

Se giró hacia John.

—No te debo nada. Pagué por tus servicios. Esa es la única compensación que te debía. De ahora en adelante nuestra relación está terminada. No tendrás permitido el acceso a mí en el futuro. Si tienes algo que decir, puedes contactar a

Newton o mi abogado.

El shock de John giró hacia la horrible furia, oscura.

Dio un paso a delante y apuntó con un dedo cerca de su cara.

—No te vas a salir con la tuya, Katie. Sé mucho sobre ti. Voy a enterrarte.

Oliver y Severus, ambos, se pusieron delante de Katie. Los dos hombres de seguridad tomaron los brazos de John. Oliver asintió.

—Déjame darte un consejo—dijo Oliver.—No amenaces a Katie, nunca.

No hay un lugar en la Tierra en el que puedas esconderte de mí.

—O de mí—exclamó Severus.

—Si haces cualquier cosa, si dices cualquier cosa, con la intención de perjudicar la carrera de Katie, su reputación, o a ella personalmente, voy a cazarte y te voy a desmontar, pieza por pieza.

— ¡Estás amenazándome!

—Puedes estar seguro que lo hago. Y si crees que estoy tan solo lanzando amenazas vagas, te invito a probar. No soy mucho de palabras, pero seguro como el infierno que patearé tu lamentable culo, si siquiera pías. ¿Entendiste?

La cara de John perdió el color. Sus ojos corrían de un lado al otro entre Severus y Oliver, y se desinfló como un balón agujereado.

—Échenlo de aquí— ordenó Oliver.

Katie observó mientras John fue arrastrado fuera de la sala de estar. Sintió una extraña sensación de euforia. Como si hubiese perdido los diez kilos que John le había reclamado.

Se sintió ridículamente ligera y con una sensación alucinante de vértigo.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando Oliver y Severus volvieron su atención de nuevo hacia ella.

—Supongo que ninguno de ustedes conoce a un buen agente, ¿no? Severus realmente sonrió. Ella se quedó sorprendida de que su cara no se

desmoronara con el esfuerzo. Oliver pasó el brazo a su alrededor y la abrazó hacia él.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti por tomar una postura, Katie.

El bastardo necesitaba que le patearan el culo.

— ¿Realmente lo cazarías?—Preguntó curiosa.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—Infiernos. Sí.

—Gracias—dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Se giró para incluir a Severus.—Gracias a los dos.

—Puedo hacerle la vida miserable, si quieres—ofreció Severus.

—No estás de broma, verdad—murmuró Katie.

—No. No tengo sentido del humor.

Con eso, Katie se rió.

Su móvil sonó y ella suspiró.

—El hombre trabaja rápido. Debe tener a Newton en marcación rápida, y lo llamó de camino hacia la puerta.

—Por tanto, no respondas—dijo Oliver.

Katie miró hacia el teléfono en su mano.

Entonces miró de nuevo hacia arriba y sonrió.

— ¿Alguien se apunta para otro cupcake?

— ¿Hizo alguno de chocolate?—preguntó Severus con voz esperanzada.


	22. CAPITULO VEINTIDOS

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_CAPITULO VEINTIDOS_**

Tres cupcakes y cuatro llamadas perdidas más tarde, Katie lamió el resto de la cobertura de sus dedos y suspiró satisfecha.

Su teléfono sonó nuevamente y levantó una ceja hacia él.

—Es persistente, ¿no?— Gruñó Oliver.

—Me sorprende que no te llamara.

Oliver levantó el teléfono y le mostró la pantalla que le decía que tenía un montón de llamadas no atendidas.

— ¡Ha-ha! Lo pusiste en silencio. Tío inteligente.

—Probablemente esté llamando para despedirme—Dijo irónicamente Oliver.

—Probablemente cree que soy una mala influencia para ti. Pero si no atiendo el teléfono, simplemente no me puede despedir, ¿verdad?

Ella bufó.

— ¿Tú, una mala influencia para mí?

—Sí, lo sé, ¿verdad? ¿No es ridículo? Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres la mala aquí. No yo.

Parecía tan inocente diciendo eso que ella tuvo que reírse.

—Apuesto que te libraste por asesinato cuando eras un niño.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Nop, Xeno me habría pateado mi culo.

— ¿Y tu madre?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Ella y Xeno se separaron cuando era pequeño.

—Oh. Siento mucho oír eso.

—La mierda sucede.

—Sí—Dijo ella suavemente.

—Oliver, necesito un minuto cuando tengas tiempo—Dijo Severus.—Acabo de recibir un informe que necesitamos discutir.

La frente de Katie se frunció mientras miraba entre los hombres.

— ¿Informe?

—Sí. Comprobamos antecedentes, informes criminales, cosas así en toda la gente que trabaja o tiene acceso a ti.

— ¿Y?—Solicitó.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—No sé nada a ciencia cierta todavía. Acabo de recibir el e-mail en mi BlackBerry. Necesito abrirlo en un ordenador e imprimirlo. Oliver y yo podemos

repartirlo y examinarlo. Esto probablemente va a tardar un poco, por eso, si necesitas algo, déjaselo saber a uno de mis hombres.

Eso era. No estaba compartiendo nada más. Por un lado la frustró, pero había una parte de ella que no quería saber si alguien cercano la estaba jodiendo.

No confiaba en nadie, pero eso no significaba que no la cabrearía que alguien de su círculo la hubiese traicionado.

¿Pero no debería saber esas cosas? ¿No debería ser consciente de cualquier amenaza potencial que existiese?

Oliver se levantó y, rápidamente, colocó una mano en su hombro apretándolo.

—Te lo contaremos una vez que revisemos todas las informaciones. No voy a esconderte nada. Tienes mi palabra.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que voy a ir a nadar. ¿Está permitido?—Miró inocentemente a Severus mientras lo pedía.

—Estás segura aquí. Mis hombres estarán observando. Ve a tomar tu baño.

Asegurándose de esconder la malicia que se estaba formando en sus ojos, evitó a Oliver y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Vosotros podéis divertiros revisando vuestros informes.

Mientras subía las escaleras se le ocurrió que realmente se sentía… feliz.

Pero se sintió aliviada, feliz y un poco animada, todo al mismo tiempo.

Se sintió fuerte. Fortalecida. Un poco más en control de su propio destino.

La avergonzaba notar lo mucho que había permitido ser mangoneada.

Literalmente saltó de persona en persona, siempre permitiendo a otros controlar las cuerdas de la marioneta. Ella actuó. Hizo lo que le decían. Comió lo que le dieron para comer. Se ejercitaba cuando le decían que hiciera ejercicio. Sonrió cuando

alguien dijo que sonriera. Actuó como un títere.

Y había sido miserable todo el tiempo. Enojada y miserable.

Abrazó esa existencia, porque realmente sentía que era lo que merecía. Pero ¿lo hacía realmente?

Meneó la cabeza, no queriendo estropear, lo que se estaba preparando para ser un día perfecto, con recuerdos oscuros. No quería ir allí. No quería pensar en cosas que no podía cambiar.

Lo que quería hacer era disfrutar de un baño y tal vez empujar a Oliver en el proceso. Probablemente se cabrearía, pero el demonio travieso dentro de ella simplemente no podía resistir el deseo de pincharlo.

Sí. Un simple baño sería divertido. Y no se había divertido en un buen tiempo. No hasta que conoció a Oliver y sus amigos, y se permitió relajarse y apreciar verdaderamente la compañía de los otros. Le gustó. Le gustó mucho.

No se molestó en buscar un bañador. No tenía. Se quitó toda la ropa, luego se puso un albornoz y se ató el cinturón para su viaje bajando las escaleras.

Connor le había dicho que se divirtiera. Planeaba llevarlo a cabo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que nos van a encerrar por esto?—Dijo Pansy mientras Derek rodó hasta detenerse en el portón de la casa en la que Katie estaba hospedada.

Hermione hizo un ademán desdeñoso con la mano mientras Derek abría la ventana para hablar con el guardia.

— ¿Qué van a hacer, dispararnos?

—Tal vez—Murmuró Luna mientras examinaba el arma automática encima del hombro del guardia.

—Estamos aquí para ver a la Srta. Bell—Dijo Derek con voz sombría.

—Lo siento, señor. Nadie entra en las instalaciones sin autorización directa.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron.

_¿Autorización directa?_

Vocalizó con sus labios.

—Déjame encargarme de esto. Katie me dio su número de móvil—Dijo Pansy mientras lo sacaba del bolso. Levantó un dedo a través de la ventana hacia el guardia.

Marcó el número de Katie y esperó que el teléfono sonase.

—Podría simplemente llamar a Oliver—Ofreció Luna.

Pansy resopló.

— ¿Y dejar que se enfade con nosotras por haber venido sin su permiso? Oh, hola Katie, soy Pansy Potter—Levantó un dedo para silenciar a las otras chicas.

— Estoy bien. Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?

¿Nadando? Oh, eso suena divertido.

Uh, sí, estamos aquí mismo, enfrente del portón, tan solo que el tipo con el arma no va a dejarnos entrar sin la debida autorización. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos con eso?

La cara de Pansy si dividió en una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro.

Cerró su teléfono y se inclinó sobre el asiento delantero para mirar al guardia.

—La Srta. Bell te llamará enseguida.

En ese momento, el guardia cogió el teléfono y disparó una mirada al coche.

—Srta. Bell—Saludó.—Sí, hay cuatro mujeres aquí para verla—Hubo una pausa.—No, no creo que sea una buena idea. Tal vez fuese mejor que hablase con el Sr. Lovegood o el Sr. Snape—Hizo una mueca.—Sí, claro, entiendo, el y el Sr. Snape están en una reunión importante. No, señora, lo comprendo. Sí, está claro. Voy a dejarlas entrar inmediatamente.

—Esa es nuestra chica—Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

El portón se abrió y el guardia asintió, aunque pareciese menos que feliz en hacerlo. Derek dirigió el coche hasta el aparcamiento y aparcó delante.

—Katie dijo que fuésemos alrededor a la piscina—Dijo Pansy una vez que todas había bajado.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo, Ginny?

Ginny le lanzó una mirada mientras Derek la ayudaba a salir del coche.

—No soy tan enorme.

—Por ahora—Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

—Voy a ahogarte—Murmuró Ginny.

—Me sentiría mejor si acompaño a las señoras—Dijo Derek con rigidez.

Hermione golpeó su brazo.

—Por supuesto Derek. Puedes mantenernos a salvo de todos los tíos con armas.

Él se pellizcó los labios.

—Todavía no creo que esto sea una buena idea. El Sr. Malfoy estará más descontento si permito que le suceda cualquier daño a usted.

—El Sr. Malfoy no tiene que saber todas mis idas y venidas. –dijo Hermione con sequedad.

Dos guardias aparecieron, ambos armados, y miraron desconfiados hacia las mujeres. Pansy no podía decir que los culpaba totalmente. Las mujeres eran probablemente criaturas más temibles que una horda entera de hombres con cuchillos y armas.

— ¿Podéis llevarnos a la piscina?—Preguntó Pansy alegremente.

—Realmente no van a dispararnos, ¿verdad?—Susurró Luna mientras ellos se dirigían hacia delante.

—Voy a fingir que me pongo de parto si hacen cualquier cosa rara—Dijo Ginny en voz baja.—Las mujeres embarazadas asustan a los hombres.

Derek se cernía protectoramente sobre las mujeres mientras iban alrededor de la casa. Les frunció el ceño a los hombres que los flanqueaban. Era muy divertido porque Pansy apostaría su dinero a que Derek los tumbaría. Podría parecer todo almidonado y puritano, pero era un gran hijo de puta protector cuando se trataba de "sus" mujeres.

Justo cuando la puerta de la piscina se abrió, vieron a Katie apretada contra el lateral de la piscina, mirando ansiosamente en su dirección. Levantó un brazo para saludar, y fue entonces que Pansy notó que no llevaba ninguna ropa.

Comenzó a reírse. Las otras miraron hacia Pansy y después otra vez a Katie, la boca de Luna formó una O.

— ¡Hey!—Gritó Katie.—Dios mío, estoy tan contenta de veros chicas.

¿Cómo diablos lo habéis conseguido?

Prácticamente soy una prisionera aquí, sin

visitas, debo añadir.

—Hoy nos hemos escapado—Dijo Luna.

Hermione se carcajeó.

— ¿Escapado? Luna, a veces me matas.

—Bien, los hombres no saben dónde estamos. Deberíamos estar de compras.

Probablemente tendrían un ataque si supiesen que veníamos aquí. Pero, honestamente, ¿qué piensan que va a suceder? Tenemos a Derek, y Katie tiene tíos colgando de las ramas de los árboles con armas.

Katie se rió.

—Le pregunté a Oliver si podría traeros aquí, pero me dio la charla sobre cómo no era seguro, bla, bla, y tenía razón, pero estoy muy contenta de veros, y ya

que estáis aquí, entonces ¡no hay razón ninguna para que os vayáis!

— ¿Estamos interrumpiendo?—Preguntó Ginny con la mirada vuelta en dirección a Katie.

Katie miró hacia abajo, después hacia las mujeres y sonrió.

—Oh, no. Oliver y Severus están trabajando verificando antecedentes, historiales policiales y todas esas cosas divertidas, entonces decidí darme un baño.

Creo que Oliver estallará cuando vea que estoy nadando desnuda.

—En más de una forma—Murmuró Pansy.

— ¿Por qué no entráis? El agua está buena. Voy a pedir al cocinero que nos haga algo delicioso. Cogeré algunas bebidas. Cualquier cosa que queráis.

Pansy miró a las otras mujeres.

—Nosotras no vinimos exactamente preparadas para nadar, y ¡hace frío hoy!

¿No te estás congelando?

Katie arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y? La piscina es climatizada y no necesitas un bañador.

—Nadar estaría muy bien—Dijo Ginny con un suspiro.

—Podemos calentarnos en la bañera de hidromasaje más tarde, si notas el agua muy fría—Ofreció Katie.

Luna frunció el ceño.

—Pero no muy caliente. No es bueno para Ginny.

—E ntonces, desnudaos y entrad—Dijo Katie.

Derek se aclaró la garganta.

—Tal vez yo debería transmitir sus deseos al chef y ofrecerme a ayudar dentro.

Hermione se rió.

—Buena idea, Derek—Se giró hacia las otras mujeres.— ¿Bien? ¿Estamos listas para ser totalmente atrevidas?

—O sois unas gallinas—Insultó Katie.

—Oh, infiernos no, no me llamaste gallina—Murmuró Pansy.

Katie se apartó hacia un lado de la piscina y nadó hacia el centro.

—La última no conseguirá el delicioso cupcake que el chef horneó.

— ¿Chef? ¿Cupcakes?—Luna sacudió la cabeza.

—Debo estar haciendo algo mal.

—Quiero cupcakes—Dijo Ginny mientras comenzó a quitarse su pantalón.

Risas y gritos eclosionaron en el aire mientras las mujeres empezaron a quitarse todo. Camisas y pantalones volaron por el aire y luego parecía que una orgía había tenido lugar en el patio, con las ropas colgadas en cada silla, desparramadas por el suelo, y bragas y sujetadores colgados en los arbustos que

bordeaban la calzada.

Después todas estaban en el agua y, para Katie, lo que creía que sería un día absolutamente perfecto, acababa de mejorar.

— ¿Juras que Derek mantendrá el secreto?

—Preguntó Ginny y Hermione.

—Realmente no quiero a los tíos viniendo a entrometerse y estropear nuestro día de chicas.

—Puedo hacer que uno de los guardias les dispare—Dijo Katie con calma.

Nadó hacia el lateral de la piscina y colocó los brazos a lo largo del hormigón para enderezarse, mientras movía los pies bajo la superficie.

—No van a preguntarse dónde estamos por unas horas todavía—Dijo Hermione, confiada.

—Estaban todos tan aliviados de que Derek nos llevara de compras, que ni siquiera pensarán en buscarnos.

—Excepto Draco, que adora ir de compras para ti—Dijo Luna con aire de suficiencia.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? El hombre tiene mejor gusto para la ropa que yo.

Katie miró la intrincada banda de oro envuelta en la parte superior del brazo de Hermione y se acordó de la caricia posesiva de Draco y de la forma que la tocaba allí con frecuencia.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado, Katie?—Preguntó Ginny.— ¿Oliver sigue siendo aún malvado contigo?

Katie sintió el rubor subir por su cara. Las otras mujeres, obviamente, notaron eso también porque sus ojos se agudizaron como buitres detrás de los atropellados.

—Ohhh—Dijo Luna.

—Está bien, ¡desembucha!—Exigió Pansy.—Oh Dios mío, Hermione y yo estamos muriéndonos por saber todo sobre el Sr. Perfecto y su trasero. Admito que disparé con él más de una fantasía femenina.

Luna se puso sus manos sobre las orejas y luego se metió debajo del agua.

Salió a la superficie con la mano hacia fuera.

—Oh, por favor. No. Es mi hermano, por el amor de Dios. ¡No quiero oír eso!

Ginny hizo rodar los ojos.

—Tu hermano es caliente, Luna. Punto final.

—No es malo—Defendió Luna.—Ha sido muy…

—Uh-huh—Dijo Hermione a sabiendas.— ¿Muy bueno? ¿Muy sexy?

Katie se rió.

—Bueno, sí y sí.

Pansy sonrió.

—Oh, esto es genial. Me encanta esto.

Oliver Lovegood encontró su pareja.

—Yo no iría tan lejos—Dijo Katie con cuidado.

—Oh mierda, alerta hombres—Dijo Luna bajándose más profundamente en el agua. Katie miró hacia arriba para ver al cocinero y uno de sus asistentes trayendo un plato de entremeses.

—Oh para, Luna. Estás volviéndote loca, bonita.

Déjalos mirar y que sientan lujuria por lo que nunca van a tener—Dijo descaradamente Pansy.

—Chicas, no diréis nunca nada a Theo de esto—Chilló Luna.—Va a patearme el trasero.

El chef se aclaró la garganta e hizo su mejor intento para evitar mirar, aunque Katie podía verlo perfectamente hacerlo a escondidas.

—Estaría encantado de proporcionar bebidas para las señoras. Tengo un mueble bar muy bien surtido, y uno de mis asistentes es un barman entrenado.

—Ohhh, Katie. Tienes todas las cosas buenas—Suspiró Pansy.

Katie sonrió.

—Bien, pidamos. Nunca antes intenté nadar borracha. ¿Tal vez debiésemos averiguar si alguien del equipo de seguridad es un socorrista entrenado?

—No es mala idea—Dijo Luna.

—Dile a Derek que salga—Le dijo Hermione al cocinero.— ¿Qué?—Preguntó cuándo las otras mujeres la miraron.—Me ha visto desnuda antes.

¿Hola? Draco me mantiene prácticamente desnuda veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la

semana mientras estamos en casa.

— ¿Todavía quiero saber?—Preguntó Katie.

—Oh, vamos te informaremos sobre el estilo de vida de Hermione después de unas copas—Dijo Ginny.

Hermione se giró y levantó una altiva ceja en su dirección.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

Ginny se sonrojó, pero soltó una carcajada.

—Está bien, tal vez no.

—Allá voy, sintiéndome terriblemente aburrida de nuevo—Dijo Katie.—Me estáis matando con todos estos interesantes comentarios.

—Yo soy la única normal y cuerda de este grupo—Dijo Pansy.

Pansy fue inmediatamente inundada con olas de agua mientras Luna,Ginny y Hermione la empapaban.

— ¿Bebidas, señoras?—Recordó el cocinero.

—Ah sí, me olvidé—Dijo Katie. Y ahora que el cocinero y su asistente con ojos desorbitados habían visto del show…

—Hmm, ¿por qué no nos sorprende?—Sugirió Hermione.—Háganos algunos cócteles deliciosos, con sabor a frutas, con bonitas sombrillas. Podemos fingir que estamos en nuestra propia escapada a la playa, aquí en la piscina.

El cocinero asintió con la cabeza, luego se giró y tuvo que empujar a su asistente para llevarlo y sacar su atención lejos de las mujeres.

Ginny agarró uno de los flotadores y descansó el mentón encima mientras flotaba perezosamente hasta el centro de la piscina.

—Esto es tan agradable. Me siento como una morsa, que conste, pero tía, esto es maravilloso.

—Estoy tan contenta porque todas estéis aquí—Dijo Katie.—Este ha sido un gran día, y ahora, sólo es mejor.

— ¿Ah, sí? Cuenta—Solicitó Pansy.

Katie sonrió y tomó uno de los flotadores que estaban en un lateral de la piscina, entonces, se propulsó a lo largo de la superficie del agua hasta que flotó cerca de Ginny.

—Despedí a mi agente.

—Whoa. ¿En serio?—Preguntó Luna.

Katie asintió.

—Sí. Gracias a Oliver.

—Uau, evidentemente necesitamos detalles aquí—Dijo Pansy.

—Les contaré todo. Tomando unos tragos—Dijo con aire de suficiencia.

* * *

GRACIAS

SALESIA


End file.
